Assassins Hand
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It's over, Fairy Tail has been disbanded, everyone has left for their new futures. All except Lucy Heartfilia who once more with no family or purpose in life is down trying to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart. Loki being the only support she has left, however opportunity presents itself as an editor for Sorcerer's Weekly showing to be different then most people she's met.
1. It's Over

Assassins Hand

Chapter 1-It's Over

 **Author Notes: Yo this is Mako here working on a fairy tail story for my own amusement and to get the god dang idea out of my bloody head. Some of it is Canon, and some is spoilers but I'm not saying which is which ^_^. i do not own Fairy tail.**

 **Edit: Welcome back to the story ladies and gentleman, for those unaware, this was posted but deleted then reposted due to spam harassment. Now there will be slight additions to this story and better editings but the story is indeed the same. Ok guys hope you enjoy and thank you for your patience~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It had been a week since the Tartarus incident took place. And she still hasn't recovered, both physically and mentally. Her wounds were still bandaged and throbbed with pain from time to time.

And at night, her dreams would turn dark as Lucy was forced to relive that battle inside her head. It was a taxing battle, her chest was heaving from exhaustion. Bruises practically covered her flesh, blood dripped from her head, making her feel woozy.

She had just summoned Aquarius, her oldest friend and ally. It was a miracle that the hot tempered mermaid showed up, for she already had two other spirits out to assist in the battle.

Virgo the maiden, a pink haired maid who had this strange obsession with being punished. Always there for her princess since the Grimoir Heart battle. And then Leo the Lion, aka Loki. He was different in both terms of appearance and personality since when she first met him.

Back when she was new to Fairy Tail, she saw him as a member who played around with girls, though Lucy knew there was more to his story. He ran from her every single time he caught sight of her. He would act awkward around her, still traumatized from his past.

She only wished she had realized sooner of his suffering. However that didn't change the fact that she was glad he was here to help her now. The way things are going though, their fate seemed bleak. She was ready to faint from the pain and lack of magic.

 **"Ahhh!"** Lucy screamed, as Aquarius shoulder was sliced. The scaled opponent that was fighting Loki was able to easily swim in the mermaids tidal wave. And then she saw in slow motion as Virgo and Loki, whom were distracted received vital hit from Jackals attack.

Them both apologizing as they're forced to return to the spirit world. Things only got worse from there. As the blonde haired wizard was forced to endure small explosions hitting her body. Reaching her limits, she was ready for the end.

Just for Aquarius to come to her rescue...and force her to make the greatest sacrifice of all. _**"Destroy my key Lucy! And Summon the Celestial Spirit King!"**_ She cried, begging for another way.

Wanting to refuse committing such a deed. But in the end...for her family, for her guild...she lost her mothers spirit, her first friend. The face that the water bearer made before disappearing still burns into Lucy's memory.

A small sad smile, tears glistening down. Her eyes saying that despite always being annoyed with the teenaged mage, she still loved and cared for Lucy...and it broke her heart.

She would wake up these cold harsh nights shivering, small tears streaking down her face as her eyes turned to the broken key on her nightstand, Aquarius's symbol shining in the moonlight.

After several deep breaths and swallowing the bile that would be caught in her throat she would rest her head on her pillows, and wait for the sun to rise. Though Lucy has spent her thoughts away at Fairy Tail, the pain still plagued her heart.

Even now as Lucy watches Cancer style Wendy's hair back to it's beautiful and original length, her smile just isn't as bright or joyous as it used to be. **"Wow thank you so much Lucy-San! And Cancer-San!"** The Crab Spirit snips his scissors.

 **"No Problem Ebi."** He disappears, as Lucy and Wendy speak about whether or not her blonde hair should grow longer. For a moment it felt good to have things slowly return to normal. That day passes by, not much going on.

Lucy arrives at her humble apartment but before she can open the door, she feels something. Someone's there. Lucy huffs knowing exactly who it could be. There was only a handful that would break into her room.

She opens the door **"Natsu! Happy! How many times must I tell you not to break into my house!"** She pauses in her rampant lecture to find no one there. When something catches her eye. A letter neatly placed on her coffee table.

Reading it she stands shocked, it taking several seconds to process the information. Before running off, the words engraved into her mind as she sprints yelling. **"What the hell!"** Outside she continues, already out of breath for she's not yet at 100 percent.

Tears starting to reform in her eyes. Her fingers crushing the letter in her hands **"If you do that...if you do that...I Won't get sad. MORON!"** Her shrieks of rage were lies to what she was truly feeling, but what could she say?

The letter that was practically crushed in her grip being from Natsu and Happy. She couldn't take it...it was too much for her. Their bond, after everything they've gone through. _'How could you leave me like this?'_

 _ **'I'm going off on a journey to train with Happy. I'll be back after about a year. Give everyone else a heads up okay?'**_

Unable to take the sadness weight down on her she falls to her knees, hiding her face as sobs racked her body. A warm hand presses gently against her shoulder... She turns around with a gasp, surprised to see him there.

As he gently wipes her tears away. **"It's going to be ok."** He murmurs softly into her ear. Lucy hugs him tight, feeling his strong arms wrap around and support her. He lets her cry, ashamed that he couldn't do anything to stop her tears, that he couldn't prevent her loss.

They stay there, the wind gently blowing. After what seems like hours her chocolate eyes met with his. **"Thank you Loki."** His master manages a small smile. He pulls her back into his embrace, her head laying gently against his shoulder.

 **"You don't have to try so hard you know. "** Her eyes close listening to his breathing and feeling gentle fingers rub circles on her back, she falls asleep in his arms. As they both pray for a better tomorrow.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: I did it! Yay~ So yeah i'm starting off this story super late into the game, and if you haven't guessed it, it's gonna be a Lucky pairing(Lucy x Loki pairing) I go back and forth between this pair and Nalu(Natsu x Lucy) but lucky is the pair for this story.**

 **I always find it interesting how playboy characters(Lavi from DGM, Loki from...fairy tail...holy crap they look alike and they have similar behaviors...they're related to hibiki from blue Pegasuses...) always seem to have this dark past and mysterious background.**

 **And as much as I believe Nalu is gonna happen(squeal~) Loki and Lucy doesn't get enough love seeing how there were several moments when you think 'Whoa they're gonna be together'.**

 **To me there's way too much Nalu fanfic(I've been reading nalu fanfic for like 2 weeks and I'm still not done with the archive, thats a lot and me picking based on the summary**

 _ **Anyways with that folks please review/fav/follow if you like this so far. Thank you to any and all supporters who have been waiting patiently and dealing with the reuploads. Tchao for now~**_


	2. Broken

Assassins Hand

Chapter 2-Broken

 **Author Notes: Welcome Back guys~ Welps, i'm not gonna lie, this is gonna be a sad chappy. Majority of you guys probably know why this story has this specific title but yays!**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. And aren't you proud of me? I fixed a lot of stuff and added some better details to the chapter! ...ok i don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Also shout outs to** kurahieiritr JIO, **and** KrispiKreme

 _3rd P.O.V_

Lucy woke to the sun glittering through her curtains, feeling something warm pressed against her. By habit she assumed it was Natsu and Happy who kept sneaking into her house. And was surprised to find her spirit Leo there. Cradling her in his arms still.

It all came back to her then, those two idiots leaving and Loki being there to comfort her. _'Did he stay here all night? For me?'_ She sat up careful not to awaken him. Her gaze glittered over to her loyal spirit.

He was still in his suit, his hair even more spiky then usual. A terrible case of bed head. His face seemed peaceful, content even, usually when she sees him, he's either flirtatious or serious, it was so different seeing him calm and relaxed without constantly complimenting women.

She smiled softly at the sight. _'Guess I won't kick him out. This time.'_ She owed him, he didn't have to stay with her, especially with the fact that he was spending his own magic being here. She knew how much it hurt him being here for long periods of time.

But it didn't matter to him, he stayed, because he cared and was worried about her. Gently she slid out from the covers. Quietly walking into the kitchen. Lucy was glad he stayed. The house though quiet wasn't lonely or overbearing as when she was a runaway all those years ago..

Careful not to wake up her friend, she took out a frying pan, she contemplated what to make for breakfast. Checking her fridge she found eggs, bread, butter, and milk. Seemed the idiot dragon slayer ate before leaving, she'd have to grocery shopping soon.

 **"Hmm looks like I'm making french toast and eggs this morning."** Grabbing some cinnamon, and milk she mixed those ingredients together in a bowl. Cracking a couple eggs into the mixture, lightly stirring it all with a fork.

Taking a piece of bread, laid it in the yellow goop for a second, before flipping it onto it's side. A flick on the stove and the fire blazed, the pan gently landed on the flames, heating instantly.

Next she added some butter to make it's iron surface slippery. Then lastly the fragile squishy bread piece is flopped into the hot pan. It making a small sizzle sound.

She waited, taking a spatula from her drawer, when the time was right, jiggling the plastic underneath the bread, turning it over. Continuing till both sides are a nice brown. Before repeating the process all over again. One by one, stacks of french toast began to pile onto a plate.

Before moving on to just plain eggs. Lucy isn't a gourmet chef, but she's learned basic cooking, being a runaway and living on her own allowed her to experience and learn things that she never would've been allowed to do in her family's mansion.

Back then her only concerns were not being found by her father, he just wasn't the same since his wife Layla died. That didn't mean he had a right making her life hell, she was a trapped princess, used only a political tool.

That is until she left. Eventually after months on the road she met Natsu and Happy, leading her to join Fairy Tail. The best decision she ever made. It was so strange to her, how it has technically been years since that fateful day.

Those involved the S-rank trials sleeping for 7 years, her father dying, it was still hard to fathom, but she knows it's her reality. Lucy sighs, her thoughts were taking a turn to the depressing.

 _'Maybe I should go to the guild today? I need to let people know about Natsu and Happy too...'_ An aroma caught her attention, returning her to what she was doing...cooking. All she saw was black charred toast and could smell smoke. **"Oh Crap!"**

Leo the Lion was stirring slightly in his sleep. His brows furrowed as the scent of Lucy and cinnamon was replaced with something burning. His hand gently searched for warmth, or more specifically for the body that held that warmth.

 **"Oh Crap!"** His eyes snapped open in a second, and he was off. Running straight into the kitchen, find his master turning the stove off. A charcoal...something in her pan. He relaxed instantly, chuckling lightly to himself.

Noting her huffy expression, it was an adorable sight to see. **"Dammit."** She grumbles under her breath, not yet seeing Loki staring at her in amusement. She dumps the black mess in her sink.

Destroying the evidence of her mistake. **"That's what I get for spacing out."** Seeming satisfied with the amount she made(and not in the mood to clean the stupid pan) she turns around, ready to go and get Loki up.

Jumping backwards startled when she finds him standing right there, already awake. **"You're already up? How long have you been standing there?"** He scratches the back of his head noticing her narrowed eyes of suspicion.

 **"Yeah I heard you yell and-"** Loki didn't need to say more, Lucy facepalms cursing her stupidity. **"Sorry about that."** It was an awkward silence for a moment. But the ginger sees his master grab the plates of food.

Setting them on the table. **"So...hungry?"** He accepted, they both sitting down across from one another. It was content silence with them eating. **"Thanks for this."** She smiled at him. **"You're welcome, I owed you."**

The two chatted. **"So any plans today?"** She sips her orange juice, contemplating. **"I was planning on heading to the guild. I mean someones going to have to break it to Master Makarov that Natsu left for the hills."** He saw through her fake cheerfulness, but didn't comment.

For her sake, he kept his mouth shut, and for that Lucy was grateful. **"Sounds good, I think I'll tag along. Who knows, maybe Gray's already there."** ' _That's right...Erza, Gray and Juvia haven't been around too much.'_ The only person she really saw was Wendy.

With their minds made up they finished their meal, Lucy grabbing the dishes so they could be washed. She wasn't going to clean them now, having the dishes soak in some hot bubbly water was sufficient enough.

Loki was watching her every movement, much like a cat tracking their prey. Of course his tracking was for different reasons. Together they walked out, Lucy locking the door behind them. They walked to the destroyed guildhall.

Rubble was everywhere, the master was on top of the debris. Everyone's attention on the elderly mage, noticing he wore a tired expression. **"Thank you all for coming. I know many of you are curious as to when the guildhall would be restored. But it's not going to be..."**

Quiet whispers arose among the group. Dread was filling Lucy's soul, the words she feared most was coming to light. **"As of today...I will be disbanding the guild!"**

Lucy stood there unable to move, Loki was behind her, arms covering her frame. Providing what comfort he could, as if he could become a celestial shield from the terrible news. However he wasn't unaffected from the statement either. She felt him stiffen and tremble.

Protests were made. **"Why master!? If you don't want to be in charge anymore then just say it so someone else can!"** She couldn't believe it...her home, the place she had come to love after running away from the Heartfilia estate...will no longer be here for her. She gripped her heart.

Trying to calm it from the chaos that sprouted from within. **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Everyone flinched at his harsh tone. He grew, his magic morphing his size and appearance. **"Anyone that dares continues to defy my orders will be punished! It's over!"**

His children couldn't believe it. The pained feelings were emanating at the terrible realization. Makarov disappeared before anymore shouts of denial could ring through. Loki felt his owner fall, and quickly strengthened his grip on her. Letting her land gently on her knees.

Her eyes darkened as her body went limp in that position. **"Lucy..."** Her lion continued hugging her from behind, trying to rub some warmth into her iced form. Their fellow guildmates cried and shouted out enraged.

Time passed strangely, but one by one people began to depart from the area. Leaving only two...Loki was extremely fearing for Lucy mental state. She hadn't said a single thing in all that time, barely even moved from that spot.

And it had been hours since the master declared Fairy Tail over. Faintly he heard her sigh, sounding so much older then she actually was. Using him as an anchor as she pulled herself up.

 **"Lucy-"** He looked at her eyes, words couldn't describe how empty and saddened they were. **"Lets go home Loki...please."** She whispered, that being all she could muster. He entangled her hand in his, placing a kiss to her forehead, silently agreeing.

Letting her lead him back. Fairy Tail was over, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment, the silence shouldn't have been there. The wizard did her best to pretend that nothing was wrong as she took off her shoes.

Loki was at a loss as to what to do. His eyes burned into her back, following. She sighs again, feeling so, so tired. **"I'm fine Loki, I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed. You can go back to the Celestial World if you want and rest."**

She knew he was grieving as well about the turn of events. Yet he was pushing away his feelings for her sake. So he could bring her comfort. Lucy continued walking towards the bathroom, not hearing a reply she assumed he did return.

But In a flash she found herself pinned to the wall. Her shoulders gripped. Her assumption wrong. **"There is no way in hell I'm leaving you Lucy, not after everything that was just dumped on you."** They didn't say anything, they only held one another.

Lucy planting her head into the crook of his neck, cold tears falling onto his skin. Him hiding his face into her sweet scented hair. They were holding on for dear life, both crying, accepting the fate casted before them.

Though their guild marks stayed, the symbols planted on their skin felt as if there was a deep burn on their flesh, like a scar reminding them of their loss. Lucy never went to take her shower, and Loki never left her side.

The night was long and cold. Even with the two of them there, their lives would never be the same again. Leo removed his head slightly putting his hand to her face, holding it.

He brought out a shaky breath, already knowing his master's every fear and thought as of this moment. **"I will Never leave you Lucy. I'll always be here for you. You have to believe that."** A small sad smile made it's way to her face, he gently moving her bangs out of her face.

It wasn't the beautiful smile of light he loved, it was something though. **"I know. Thank you Loki..."** _'For everything...'_ Things seemed bleak, but with the fact that Lucy wouldn't be abandoned by Leo and the rest of her spirits, things didn't seem as hopeless as it looked. But the pain still gnawed at her heart.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Yikes only two chapters and already almost everything has been ripped away from Lulu-Chan...I'M SO SORRY LULU! But for the sake of this story I must press onwards with my decision.**

 **Wow...I added a lot more to this chapter then the original chapter 2. I must say I'm quite happy with the changes. As ironic as it sounds...seeing how i Hated the idea of deleting or reposting. Oh well theres always pros and cons with decisions like this.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading guys! If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the support you guys give. With that tchao for now!**


	3. Moving On

Assassins Hand

Chapter 3-Moving On

 **Author Notes: Another day another chapter~** BlazingBlazy **followed yay! Thank you so much, alright guys I do not own Fairy Tail, enjoy!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Time seemed to have stopped at the Heartfilia apartment. The next couple weeks felt like hell to Lucy, Loki being the only thing preventing her from doing something stupid.

It was official, Fairy Tail was no more, and the disbandment hurt the celestial wizard deeply. She was always in pain, every night was a continuation of in insufferable nightmares.

She never screamed out her sufferings, but the Lion spirit would always awaken to her tear streaked face. She had a serious lack of an appetite as well, barely able to even drink water without her stomach churning.

Regardless she pushed on, for it was all she could do at this point. Natsu and Happy left, Erza, Gray and Juvia vanished without a trace, and her guildhall would remain in shambles. Her sanity was at the risk of snapping.

For no matter the activity that occupied her time, she was haunted of their ghosts. Though she tried to hide it, Leo noticed every flinch and pause in her movements as she drowned in her memories. It becoming all the worse when her guild mates left in sets.

It was becoming harder and harder for her to bear a smile(no matter how fake) saying goodbye to her friends. The people she considered family had to leave in search of new work.

The way things went it seemed that despite the protests of the first day, everyone seemed to have accepted the news, and were eager to move on. Everyone but her that is. She bottled her feelings, the light in her eyes fading with a glaze of sadness.

After Levy, Mira and Wendy announced their departure Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she broke down. Loki held her that night after the girls took their transportation out of Magnolia.

To make things worse...Loki was starting to feel his magic drain from his body. He pressed on, it was determination when he survived three years in the human world, and it would be determination that would keep him with Lucy.

He promised he would never leave her, and was going to keep it no matter what. Lucy however had other plans, she wasn't blind, she could see the toll that being in this world for so long was doing to him.

One morning Loki awoke to find Lucy in the kitchen, food was laid about. She didn't waste time breaking the ice. **"Loki you need to go back to the celestial world."** His head snapped up, gazing attentively at his owners face.

Refusing to look at him, she stared down at her bitter brown drink. Her unspoken words ringing in both of their heads. _'You're suffering here, you need to rest.'_ He denies it, saying he was fine.

His protests die down when they met eyes, for the first time in so long there was a spark of life in her stare. **"Do not lie to me Leo the Lion. You're going to fade at this rate."** No matter how safe and happy she felt with him near, she would not jeopardize his safety.

There was no way she was going to sacrifice anymore of her celestial friends for her sake. **"Sorry princess, but I'm not leaving, you're my priority. I refuse to leave you alone."** Fear and annoyance flashed in her irises.

Leo was happy and angry at the same time about it. She was far too stubborn, as if she was back to normal. **"I will close your gate Loki if need be. You need to go home so you can rest and recover. I can be on my own for while. When you're better you can come back."**

He shakes his head, gritting his teeth, he rises to his feet pulling her close. **"I can't leave you...I won't, who will be here with me gone?"** They both knew what he meant.

Terror of the unknown gripped his being. With no one with her, she may try the unthinkable, he couldn't bare to return and find her gone. Her scowling expressions softens. **"I'll summon Virgo or Plue ok? Besides there's somewhere I need to go and it'll take me some time to get there."**

She kisses his cheek, stunning him. **"We both need to heal right? Close Gate of the Lion."** His body fizzes, disappearing from the earthrealm. Lucy sighs, taking a golden key similar to Loki's. **"Open...Gate of the Maiden. Virgo."**

The pink hair maid bows before her owner. **"Princess, I just saw brother, he seemed rather angry, should I be punished?"** Lucy snorts out a laugh. **"No Virgo, and he can be mad at me as long as he wants so long as he gets some rest."** The blonde mage stretches her arms.

 **"We're going on a little road trip, do you mind accompanying me Virgo?"** Virgo replies with her indifferent expression still showing. **"Of course not Princess."** Soon enough they deported onto a train. Virgo was glad that her mistress was finally coming back to her old self.

Meanwhile...Loki was steaming, he tried again and again to force open his gate but so far so not good. He cursed, his frustrations growing by the second. Lucy was a lot stronger then Karen ever was, and he was unfortunately seeing the results of that first hand. **"Pff how pathetic."**

His head swiveled to the queen of the sea, a blue haired water spirit with a hot temper. **"Aquarius?"** She snorts at his surprised expression. **"Leave the brat alone Leo, she's a big girl and can handle things without you babysitting her 24/7!"** His temper rose.

 **"Lucy's Grieving Aquarius! And you're one of the people she's crying over!"** She looked at him, that scowl not leaving for an instant. **"You think I don't know that?! I've been with that annoying bimbo since she was a spoiled little kid!"** Tears were starting to leak.

But they never fell, quickly she sucked in a breath, calming herself before continuing. **"Despite it all I don't regret her using my key to summon to Spirit King, it saved her life didn't it? Had I'd not we'd all be crying like babies about her death."**

She had a point, but Loki still stood firm. **"Yes, but she's alone Aquarius, she's hurting inside! We're all she has left..."** He tries to open his gate once more, even more determined to return by the celestial mage's side. Irritated the mermaid sends a tidal wave his way.

Being swept by the cold water, he yelps in shock, immobile in place. **"Listen here catboy, I know Lucy better then anyone, she's a smart girl, she of all people knows that what she's doing isn't right."** Though the water bearer could no longer be summoned she knew no one better then the young Heartflia.

 **"By sending you away she could have her final moments being in this miserable damned state. She wants to move on and stop relying on you. She sees her pathetic existence and plans on doing something about it. Let her and get some damn rest."** Leo listened grumpily.

Having no choice since he was unable to move with the water still gripping his body. He sighs, admitting defeat. The harsh scowl on her face leaves, dropping the soaked leader of the Zodiacs to the ground.

 **"Watch over her, she knows you've got her back even when your not there. Support her when she falls, but otherwise let her do what she's got to do. Burning holes through her body with your eyes and constantly panicking over her isn't helping."**

This was probably going to be recorded as one of the nicest things Aquarius has done. Giving advice without(too much) insults. She lifts her chin, and they see their master, walking to the Heartfilia estate.

Her loyal maid right by her side. **"And anyways Virgo's with her, stop being so clingy, she'll never get a boyfriend with you hanging all over her."** He growls at the thought. He loved Lucy and refused to let anyone take her away from him.

Aquarius rolls her eyes, amused. **"Man were you seriously a playboy years ago? To think the great Leo has been whipped by a blonde brat that is our owner."** At last satisfied with what she had to say she swims away.

Loki runs a few feet towards the mermaid, yelling as loud as his voice could so that she could hear. **"Aquarius...thanks!"** She huffs, not bothering to turn. The water bearer didn't even know what came over her to help the idiot king of beasts. At least he can still be summoned by Lucy.

 **"Sigh, Leo better man up, or he'll never get her as a girlfriend."** She continues on her way. There's so much she needs to do, it's date night with Scorpio afterall, she has to look her best.

 _meanwhile..._

 **"Here are your flowers Princess."** The bouquet switched owners, a beautiful blend of roses and lilies. **"Thanks Virgo."** Lucy goes to her knees, gently laying the flowers on the graves. They nestled on the cold stone that belonged to her family.

The sun landing on her and the tombstones just right. Though the house was long gone along with her family, their graves remained. The least she could do is visit them, it's been awhile.

A fast wind picks up, blowing her gold hair to the sky, almost taking the flowers with it. Her keys jingle, swaying left and right, reminding the wizard that despite it all, she wasn't completely alone. **"It's time for me to move on..."**

Virgo peers her blue eyes to her master. **"Virgo...the power the Celestial King gave me, he called it the Star Dress. What can you tell me about it?"**

 _Time skip...a week._

The time differences between the celestial world and the human world was huge, but even so, things seemed to drag on so slowly. Despite how bored he was Loki forced himself to rest.

As much as he hated to admit it, Lucy was right, he was exhausted. It didn't take him long to recover though, as celestial spirits when back in their realm heal almost instantly.

Though he didn't completely relax, the changes were almost instant. His thoughts were clearer, he was feeling refreshed. In fact he was back at 100% and decided to check on his beautiful angel.

What he saw terrified him to the core. She was unconscious, covered in bruises. Clearly he could see her pained expression as she laid on her bed. Virgo by her side. **"LUCY!"** Questions were invading his mind as he returned to her side. He promised that whoever did this will pay severely!

To be Continued

 **Author Notes: Oh me oh my, Lucy is battered and Loki is ready to rip off heads...um, i'm not included in the victim list am I? Ehehehe...anyways hope you like this so far. Please be sure to review/fav/follow if you liked this! Tchao for now~**


	4. New Face

Assassins Hand

Chapter 4-New Face

 **Author Notes:** Rosalix Archangel **faved and followed!** Pantherfan16 **faved followed and reviewed!** dxa.t **,** emijade **and** KayKayWriter1995 **follwed ^_^ thanks a ton guys~**

 **Now last time we dealt with a suprising(ok for some of you not so surprising) twist. Loki finds his dear princess battered and bruised! What on earth happened in the week he was recovering? No time like the present to find out! I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _In Crocus...3rd P.O.V_

 **"Hmm today marks an interesting day."** It was another early morning for the odd woman sitting in her living room. She took a bite of her bagel as she overlooked her bosses papers, irritation quickly growing as she scanned the information presented. **"Sigh he's still as sloppy as ever."**

She grumbles as she edits the articles, the deadlines were coming up fast and once again he was relying on her to handle everything all at once. Her concentration was broken when suddenly a rap tap tap brings her attention to her window. **"Ah."** She gets up, the mini glass door opening.

Her loyal companion flutters in with a horrified expression. **"Milady milady! Did you hear!? Fairy Tail is history!"** She already knew this, with her connections she could get any and all information on her targets in a blink of an eye. But then again...at this point Everyone knew that.

 **"Yes, I'm well aware."** He flies above his master doing circles around her head. The little furball was full of anxiety, even more then her. **"What are we going to do?! All of your top scoops came from the chaos of that guild."** The woman glances at the list of members listed.

All she did was shrug at him, she may be many things, a miracle worker is not one of them. **"We'll just have to make due with what we got for now. There is one thing I want you to check out for me though..."**

Her pet cat salutes, ready for orders. **"Aye!"** Eager to make his owner proud, he leaves in a flash the moment he receives his mission. Meanwhile she takes off her glasses with a sigh, rubbing her head to calm the pain sprouting.

It was only a matter of time before her plans can roll into action, so not wanting to stall any longer she calls up her boss. **"Jason..."** He's sobbing into the phone. Not that it was too shocking for him.

She's forced to wait a couple minutes before he finally answers. **"This is so not cool Sonya! Fairy Tail is gone!"** He cries in his palms, drowning the phone with his tears.

Again she expected this reaction. **"Calm down Jason, I've got something that may cheer you up. We're in need of another editor correct?"** His tears continue to leak, however most of his shrieks of grief dwindled to sniffles.

 **"What does that have to do with anything? How is that going to cheer me up!?"** A smile spreads across her lips, ready to drop the bomb. **"How would you like an editor that was an ex member of Fairy Tail?"**

For a moment she hears nothing, casually she pushes the lacrima away from her face...Immediately she sees him perks up. Practically demanding that she accomplishes in hiring the person. **"Do it and I'll double your raise!"** Chuckling to herself she hangs up.

Giving herself a minute to quell her laughs. He was so predictable. **"Well then...I can't fail now can I?"** A smirk latches on her face as she starts packing for her journey. It wouldn't be too far of a trip.

 **"Miss Sonya! Here you go! One ticket for a train ride for Magnolia!"** She takes the slip of paper from the exeede's hand. **"Thank you Shai. Come, we have a train to catch."**

 _Lucy's P.O.V_

It's so dark why? ...Where am I? **"About time you showed, you brat."** That voice! It couldn't be her, there was no way. I look around, twisting everywhere, searching for the source of that familiar voice. **"Hello! Are you blind!? I'm right here."** I turn around, and there she is.

Tears blur my vision, I-I just can't believe it. It's her, it's really her. **"Pff what are you standing like a statue for? Get your sorry, boyfriendless ass over here!"** I didn't need further prompting as I leap into her arms, hugging her tight.

 **"I can't believe you're here Aquarius."** She smiles, something most rarely see. **"I know...i missed you too."** She wipes the tears off my eyes, ignoring her own in the process.

Reluctantly I pull away from her, already missing her warmth. **"I thought I..."** I thought I destroyed your key! What are you doing here?! She snorts, her expression showing she already knew my thoughts. **"You did, we're in a dream. The Celestial Spirit King gave me permission to visit you."**

My jaw nearly fell to the ground in shock. It was a blessing that I was able to speak to her now, I couldn't help but feel grateful to the ancient king. Wait...what's that?

Swishing sounds catch my attention, Water. I could feel it surrounding me, it's like last time, when I wore her version of the star dress.. **"I was going to beat the shit out of you for your moping...but I guess I don't have to do that now. It's time you started doing something for yourself instead of wasting away."**

She was right of course. I know that my time for sorrow was done, I need to get back out there, only what can I do now? **"Now listen here blonde, I'm only going to say this once, so you better pay attention."** Aquarius smirks, waiting for me to agree and give her my focus.

 **"My key has been reborn in this world. At the moment it lays, untouched, uncontracted...and there's only one idiot I'll bother accepting as my owner...do you see where this is going Lucy?"** I smile, giving her a thumbs up.

A true smile taking shape. **"Leave it to me Aquarius, there's no way in Hell i'll let anyone take you away from me again."** It seemed like the right answer because she smiled, a big one, one that she often gave to my mom.

 **"Good, now I'm gonna shove off so i can go on a date with my Boyfriend Scorpio~"** Hearts surrounded her frame as a cherry red blush takes over her face, remembering dear Scorpion celestial spirit. Figures she would tease me about her relationship.

It was just like her. **"See you later Aquarius."** She gives me one final hug. **"Right, and I expect you to already have a goddamn boyfriend by the time i see you. Now hurry and wake up already!"** She leaves...as does the darkness around my body. I find myself opening my eyes to voices.

 _3rd P.O.V_

Leo the Lion was bandaging Lucy while she slept, receiving assistance from Virgo. The pink haired maid had explained that the cause of their owners wounds was due to intense training.

Which to him brought both relief and frustration. _'How could she overwork herself like this?'_ **"She has incredibly mastered my form of the Star Dress but collapsed from fatigue. I believe she'll heal quickly with some rest. Should I be punished brother?"** He wasn't able to reply.

Because beautiful brown eyes fluttered open to meet a relieved set of green eyes. Lucy did her best to get up, but her body refused to obey her and she fell back onto the mattress, lying on her belly. Her entire body ached, it was clear she over did it.

 **"Ugh..."** Her voice is muffled by her pillow as she lays face first on it. All the tension leaves the lion as he continues his first aid treatment. He hears her hiss of pain. He manages a small smile. **"Sorry bout that. But we need to get some of these wounds treated."**

She knew that, stating that to him, he chuckles. Admiration and pride showing through. There was silence for a bit of time, as the two spirits concentrated on healing her master. **"So I avoided a tongue lashing from Aqaurius..."** Virgo and Loki stared at her in shock.

Not understanding what she was saying. **"I had a dream, and she was there."** She explained everything that happened, everything. **"Wow, so does this mean you're going to go searching for her key Lucy?"** She nodded, filled with determination and strength.

Lucy had made her a promise, she would get her water spirit friend back. No matter what! **"Ow!"** The maid bandaged a sliced injury on her owners arm. **"Perhaps you should heal first Princess."** She agreed as her body relaxed, at last falling into a peaceful slumber.

Loki sighs as he puts away access bandages and ointment. **"I'll be departing now brother."** Virgo bows, a light flashing around her before vanishing completely. It was just him now.

A yawn escapes his lips, he just came back to the celestial world but he was already exhausted mentally. Lucy would be the death of him one of these days. _'She's more then worth it though.'_

He hesitated for a moment...not really sure if what he was about to do would release Lucy's wrath. But regardless of the consequences he made his decision, laying down next to her.

Carefully he crawled next to her, getting into a comfortable position, sliding an arm over her body. He pulled her close, his face in her hair, taking in the aroma of vanilla. Closing his eyes for a peaceful slumber.

Unaware that he accidentally woke her. Never to see the smile that spread across the cheeks. _'I'll let him...this time. He just better not try anything.'_ She didn't have the energy to kick him out, and anyways, she enjoyed the warmth he provided.

Right now at least, things seemed to be getting on the right track. The next day would be brighter, because she had her nakama there with her, and a new purpose for her life. She'd find Aquarius, even if it took her, her whole life, they would be reunited.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Awesome another chapter is done! Ok so this one is a bit shorter, then the others but hey, quality over quantity(at least i hope thats how it is to you guys.**

 **A lot of different point of views here, hopefully it wasn't too confusing for everyone. I** **f you guys are liking this story, I would appreciate some reviews/follows/favs! So that's it for now. Tchao tchao~**


	5. Opportunity

Assassins Hand

Chapter 5-Opportunity

 **Author Notes: Time for another chapter, it's amazing at how i'm able to juggle everything.** twilightromance4ever **thank you for following~ And as always thnx to** kurahieiritr JIO **for the reviews.**

 **Thank yous to everyone for your patience as with the holidays i have been busy! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The pain...bit by bit was beginning to fade, for the both of them. Neither believed it would ever truly go away, however they were accepting how things happened.

As Lucy and Loki managed to grieve for the recent events a sense of peace filled their hearts. They became stronger for it and a nice ritual took place for the pair.

In the mornings after breakfast he helped her train, along with all her other spirits, proud of each achievement she made. He was truly mystified of her new ability, the Star Dress.

Within such a short amount of time she was getting the hang of her transformations. Each form was more breath taking then the last! Loki loved seeing her resemble and connect with her her spirits.

But no other form really caught his attention then his, seeing her in that sleek, elegant black dress of hers, his zodiac sign tattooed onto her on chest. Matching perfectly with her hair that was nicely curled bun.

There was never any more of a beautiful woman then the one he had the honor of being with everyday. Loki always had feelings for her, but being here, interacting with her, living with her.

It was a dream that he never wanted to awaken from. They were so much closer then they've ever been and it only seemed to go deeper. Greatly he wanted to confess to her. However he knew it wasn't the right time to ask such a thing, not when the both of them were still hurting.

Lucy looked at the latest news in the paper, nibbling on her lip as she read. One of her biggest worries was Aquarius's key. It was out there somewhere, at the risk of being found.

On top of that she didn't have a job. She needed to find something to do that would allow her to pay rent as well as travel. But...she also knew, she had to find a way to keep track of the other Fairy Tail members. Leaning against her chair she sighed.

Her marked hand covering her exhausted eyes. The pink mark on her hand never faded, or removed itself from her skin, neither had Loki's for that matter. It was a sign, a spark of hope to them.

Fairy Tail wasn't gone, despite the harsh words Makarov said that day. Or at least, that's what she had been thinking. Something was wrong, things just didn't make sense to her.

What did make sense to her however, was that she needed to be ready for the day when everyone comes back. However those insecurities still piled on her soul.

Despite her Lion Spirit's faith that the others would return when the time was right. A nagging dark thought stayed. She's sent letters, yet has not received any responses back.

 _'Maybe they don't want to come back...maybe they've forgotten about Fairy Tail?'_ Those thoughts were painful, but possible. Nonetheless, she wanted to keep what optimism she had.

She was startled out of her reading at the sound of knocking. **"Expecting visitors?"** Loki was cooking today's lunch, to be honest, it was entertaining to Lucy seeing him in an apron. Especially since he still wore his suit while cooking.

He sent her a glance, already knowing neither of them were expecting company. Easily she was able to translate its meaning. _'Want me to check?'_ Frowning she shook her head. **"I'll get it, you keep cooking."** Her gaze went towards the door, she got up as the playboy returned to his culinary perfection.

Her guest didn't wait long for her knocks to be answered. **"Hello? Can I help you Miss?"** The womans' appearance was striking. Her hair being the first thing that caught Lucy's eye.

It was a dark green shade, reminding her of an enchanted forest. Hues of blue and purple could be found in her orbs as she stared into Lucy's brown ones. It was hard to tell what she was thinking or feeling as her eyes showed nothing to give away their owners secrets.

She had an interesting fashion sense as well, wearing a red corset top and high low black skirt, finishing off with comfortable sandals that had roses designed on them. **"Are you Miss. Lucy Heartfilia?"**

Surprised the blonde replies. **"Yes I am. May I ask who you are and why you need me?"** The mysterious woman probably only a couple years older smiled sheepishly.

 **"I'm afraid it's a rather explanation, may I please come in? Or is this a bad time? If so I can come when it's more suitable."** Lucy shook her head, blonde streaks flying. **"No no, actually me and my roommate were about to have lunch, you're more then welcome to join us Miss..."**

Already filling in the dots, she quickly answers. **"My name is Sonya, Sonya Sharpes."** The name rang a bell, but the celestial mage just couldn't remember where it came from.

The two walked in, Sonya analyzing the beautiful decor. **"Is everything alright Lucy?"** His eyebrow raised as he took in the new face. **"Loki this is Sonya, she came to speak to me about something important so I invited her in for lunch."**

Sonya shook her head. **"I don't want to intrude, there's no need to inconvenience yourself on my account, however, I do have urgent business with you Miss. Heartfilia."** After being told it was no problem whatsoever she's lead to the kitchen area.

Loki being the gentleman he is, pulls Lucy's seat for her, before taking the chair next to it. **"Please call me Lucy."** Sonya smiles, taking a seat across from the pair.

Lunch was a simple yet delicious array of fruit salad, and sandwiches. **"Alright Miss. Lucy. Allow me to formally introduce myself."** Their guest pulls out her card, giving them a moment to read the contents.

 **"As said before I am Sonya Sharpes and I'm the main editor for Sorcerer Weekly."** Lucy was stunned, at last recalling where she heard that name. Sitting right in front of her was her favorite magazines editor.

This being the woman who organizes and sorts out all errors before publishing. It was truly a star stuck moment. Sonya chuckles slightly at the girls reaction. **"I take it you're a fan of the magazine?"** Embarrassed Lucy shuts her open mouth, nodding slightly.

Feeling a bit shy in her idols presence, Loki was snickering slightly to himself. **"Are you kidding Milady?! She's a super huge fan of yours!"** The voice catches everyone off guard. The editors head bops slightly as weight is added onto her head.

For a moment both Lucy and Loki thought it was the blue exeede Happy. But taking a closer look the flying cat on her head was a lavender purple shade, his eyes sparkling with mischief. **"I see you've taken the liberty of inviting yourself into her home Shai."**

He leaps to the front of the woman, landing gracefully as he respectfully addresses his owner. This Shai exeede was nothing like the comedic, rude furball that is Happy. Granted he was usually only mean to Lucy but that was besides the point

 **"Aye Milady! I have finished my investigation of Lady Lucy Heartfilia. She's probably your biggest fan, collecting all of your latest issues of Sorcerer's Weekly! She's got blonde hair, brown eyes, has a chest size of xxx, waist size of xxx..."**

Sonya sat with a horrified expression as Lucy's cheeks burned terribly. Eventually the 20 year old snapped the cats mouth shut, giving him a harsh glare in the process.

A sigh of relief escaping the teen **. "My apologies Miss. Lucy. Shai here is my assistant. But sometimes he takes things...a tad too far."** She releases the furball. **"Did I do good mistress? I gathered information like you wanted."**

She sputters, ready to rip the cats mouth off. **"I told you to get information on Miss. Heartfilia, not to spy on her!"** He takes out all his notes, glancing at each sheet carefully.

 **"Then should I throw away all these notes on Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus members?"** She thinks for a moment... **"No keep those, just don't spy on anyone unless I specifically tell you."**

Leo was starting to become very suspicious of the two now. **"I think it's about time you explain why you're here."** Sonya sips her tea, her cheeks reddening a bit. Well aware and understanding of the mans tension. **"Calm yourself Lion boy. I come in peace. I prefer not to leave in pieces."**

Her attention swivels to the still blushing Lucy. **"I came on behalf of my boss Jason, we would like to offer you a job to work as a fellow editor and writer of Sorcerer's Weekly."** Loki narrowed his eyes, his glasses shining in the light as he adjusted them.

There was something off about her. **"So then what is it with you _'gathering information'_ on Lucy?"** She winces, not liking the way this conversation was going. So she told him the truth.

 **"Within the recent months I had come to the conclusion that with all the data and news for the articles piling up, that we were in need for another editor. While searching for someone who was qualified, I had heard not too long ago of your Guild's disbandment."** She clears her throat continuing.

Turning to the celestial mage. **"Lucy, of whom I had heard many good things had thought perhaps she'd be perfect for the job. But like with all employees, she was in need of a background check, precautions and all that. Since she would be under my wing and Jason trusts my judgement, I was in charge of it."**

Her glare intensifies on the exeede. **"However my partner here, went too far with his background check research."** He cries to his owner, clinging to her, begging for forgiveness.

Drinking more of her tea she dismisses Shai for his behavior. **"You have my greatest apologies for that, if I had known he would take such drastic measures I would've assigned such a mission to him."** Slowly she slides a series of papers in their direction.

 **"So anyways, I'm here to offer the position. You don't have to answer right away since I will only be staying here in Magnolia for about a week. Afterwards though I will be departing for my home in Crocus. In which I would prefer a reply before my departure, so if you agree I may alert Jason and prep you. "**

All the paperwork seemed official. There was only one question Lucy seemed to have for Sonya. **"I know this is off topic but are you a Dragon Slayer Sonya?"** She blinks, confused. **"What? Oh no, I don't even have magic, why do you ask?"** Loki points to Shai.

Having the exact same thought in mind. **"Usually dragon slayers have their own pet exeedes. As you know we have a few slayers in our guild and all 1st generations have one."** Sonya stares at the little cat nuzzling her leg in affection.

 **"Well I'm not one, one rainy day I was walking home when he flew up to me, asking if he could come home with me."** They sweat drop, that was a really weird way to pick up an exeede.

It seemed so simple, and funny, in a stupid way. **"I told him so long as he listened to me and behaved himself he could stay. It's been two years since then."** The affectionate feline flaps to her shoulder and rests on it. **"She's so nice. Best master ever!"**

She coughs, ignoring his content purrs. **"Anyways, I have written in the papers the address I'll be staying in for this week. Please feel free to stop by so that I may receive your answer."** She stands up, grabbing her things, double checking to make sure she had everything.

 **"Please excuse our discourtesy, and have a nice day. Come Shai."** She leaves, closing the door lightly behind her. **"Do you think she'll say yes?"** Sonya looks onwards, recounting the visit. **"I believe she will. However your antics may've scared her off so who knows?"** He cries, apologizing. He was only trying to help.

 _Loki's P.O.V_

She was quiet, studying the papers with a masked expression. I couldn't read her thoughts, it was as if...she blocked me out. I sigh, this afternoon wasn't at all like I thought it would be.

Damn the exeede, he snuck in at some point and spied on My Lucy. The little rat was lucky that my master was right there, otherwise I would've skinned him. Revealing all of Lucy's sizes, reading her book...

Going through her underwear drawers! Grrr. The only good thing other then the job offer was the fact that Tauros wasn't there listening. He'd have had a field day with the information on our owner

 **"What should I do Loki?"** I look at her, reading her unsure eyes. **"I have a chance to work at my favorite magazine company, a possible way to find Natsu and the others while searching for Aquarius's key, but..."** She looks out the window, pausing mid sentence.

I follow her gaze, and it suddenly occurs to me, that's the direction of the shattered guildhall. **"-But to do all that I'd have to leave behind my home. The only place where I felt I truly belonged and felt like myself."** I pull her close, giving her my honest thoughts on the subject.

Resting my chin on her head. **"I don't trust that woman, especially with that exeede. But I do trust you. Do what you think is right Lucy. This is your choice, and I'll be with you all the way. No matter what you decide."** It was true, at this point I'd follow her to the deepest depths of Hell.

And I'm sure, the rest of her spirits would as well. She relaxes in my hold, burying her head into my shoulder. **"I'll think about it, and visit her within the end of the week. I just...need to take all this in."**

Even though she said that, I know that she's already come to an answer that she'd be satisfied with. She was preparing herself...because this choice would lead to a big change for the both of us.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Well Shai(aka Sen) you little creeper.**

 _Sen: No shame...I'm a cat that gets to spy on people. My life is complete._

 **Mako: Be lucky Loki isn't in the author notes...you'd be dead otherwise, guaranteed...**

 _Sen: I know right?!_

 **Mako: Anyways that's the end for now! Please review/fav/follow if you're liking this story, tchao for now guys~**


	6. Ultimate Decision

Assassins Hand

Chapter 6-Ultimate Decision

 **Author Notes: I do not own Fairy Tail and shout outs to** coolsteph413 **for following ^_^**

 _3rd P.O.V_

She wasn't surprised when she found herself awakening from another blank dream, to her it was certainly better then the alternative nightmare. She wasn't at all concerned when she went to answer the door to find Lucy Heartfilia and her friend waiting for her.

What did happen to interest her was the fact that their arrival was only 2 days after her visit, along with the young teens decision. **"I want to work under you Miss. Sharpes, but I have to ask for a few conditions and before leaving speak to the mayor."**

There was a fire in her eyes, blazing full of strength and confidence. Sonya's expression revealed nothing as she opened the door all the way for her guests. **"Very well, please come in, I'll get tea made."** The two walk into the nicely sized home.

Loki still didn't trust her, not for a second. **"I thought you said you lived in Crocus."** The editor heads into the kitchen, prepping some snacks. **"I own several homes all over Fiore. But the one I usually stay in is in Crocus since that's where the main office for Sorcerer's Weekly is."** A smirk was on her face.

Looking over her shoulder she stared at the Lion spirit. **"Any more suspicions sir? Would you like to taste Miss. Heartfilia's tea for poison while you're at it?"** He huffed, scowling, refusing to take her taunts. He didn't know why, but something seemed off about the 20 year old.

There was this...instinct that crossing paths with her would lead to danger. Granted in their line of work as wizards, danger was always around, whether it was a mission, or just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

This was different though, this woman gave off an indescribable aura. It had nothing to do with how she acted or what words she spoke. It was the gaze in her eyes. They held something dark, there was barely any life in them.

It was the same eyes every time he stared at himself in the mirror. They were the eyes of someone who sinned, committing the most taboo of crimes. Unlike him though, she's found no peace within her heart.

No one to bear her burdens to. He of all people could relate to how she was feeling, but after her little chat a few days ago, he was well guarded. The last thing he wanted was for something to happen and Lucy getting caught up in it.

Not at all aware of the tension her companion was feeling, Lucy takes a gander of the beautifully designed rooms. **"Does Sorcerer's Weekly pay for it all?"** Sonya returned to her guests placing the cups and a pot of tea down. Stifling a yawn she manages a reply.

 **"I used to work a rather dangerous job a few years back, the assignments I did was pretty similar to what you mages call _'S-rank missions.'_ I had a lot of money saved over, so when I went to travel as a writer for Sorcerer's Weekly, I used some of it for a couple houses so I wouldn't have to bunk in hotels."**

She poured the hot brown liquid into the three white porcelain cups. The steam having a relaxing aroma. She takes a sip, smiling as her hands welcome the heat. **"So what exactly are these conditions Miss. Lucy?"**

Lucy couldn't help but feel nervous. What she would be asking would most likely be a long struggling debate, it would be a lot to ask of her potential boss. She couldn't back down though, her family was depending on her.

Taking a small gulp of tea, she tried driving away her nervousness. Her fingers by habit went into her hair, fixing it. **"I would've accepted your offer earlier, but my biggest concern...is Fairy Tail."**

Sonya paused in her movements, her attention was always focused on the blonde, but once more the young teen has managed to surprise her. How unexpected. **"You said you had a lot of connections, and that should anything pop up, you'd be the first to hear about?"**

A single nod allowed her to gain the strength to continue. **"If ever should you hear something about the Fairy Tail members, could you pass that information onto me? In addition I want to more or less travel around Fiore for the stories."** Her first two requests could be easily done.

However instead of giving her agreement, Sonya waited, wanting to hear the rest of Lucy's request. "I also want to rebuild the guildhall, so I wanted to know if it's possible that from time to time, I be allowed to go back to Magnolia and see to it's reconstruction." Neither noticed her expression softening.

 **"And...I was wondering if...until I manage to make enough money to settle down into a house of my own, may I rent out one of your homes?"** Lucy finally exhaled, her body extremely rigid from stress.

Awaiting approval or rejection. **"Miss. Lucy, i will not deny a single one of your requests, if anything, I will do my best to assist you in your goals."** Our blonde heroine sat there, completely frozen in place. Loki poked and prodded his owner, thinking of how to snap her out of it.

He ended up snapping his fingers a few times, causing Sonya to merrily chuckle. **"Wow it's been so long since milady found such pleasurable company~"** Her frown came fast, erasing what joy she had.

 **"Hush Shai."** For once he didn't obey her command, instead smiling happily up at her. **"But mistress, you're happy to finally meet someone sane, its incredible to see your kind hearted smiles! They're so rare that Jason wants articles on whatever reason it happened."**

Embarrassed the editor swipes at the furball, not wanting to hear anything else. Ordering him to grab her pad of paper and a pen to distract him. **"Eeek! I'm sorry ma'am!"** A small almost unnoticeable blush tinged her cheeks.

Huffing at the his retreating back she returns her focus to the pair. **"Ignore him..."** He flies back in several moments later with the things she requested. **"Here you go ma'am!"** Inhaling her irritations, she begins to write a note.

Afterall she still had a job to do. **"I'll personally send a letter to the mayor for your request for fixing the guildhall, I've met him on several occasions and he knows that so long as his side of the deal is handled, he will receive his payment. Your guild can be rebuilt without concern.** " Shai took to letter.

Shoving off once more through her window. The green haired maiden places a elbow on her table, examining the two **. "If i recall correctly, it'll take a couple weeks for all the papers to be filed, you can still work, but you won't be able to travel until those documents are done."**

Bringing out folders and binders, she looks through her papers. **"You can stay in any of my homes throughout the country, you don't really have to get a home of your own unless you wish to, and I don't expect heavy amounts of payment, so long as my houses don't get badly damaged."**

Her gaze reaches the two. **"Not that I have any worries about that. Since the only complaints about your apartment was your friends constantly breaking into your home and making a ruckus."** Lucy turned away from Sonya, hearing another chuckle.

 **"I can send you a message immediately through a communications lacrima about your friends or any news of their potential whereabouts."** She hums, tapping her chin in thought. Double checking and making sure she was able to clarify everything. **"So any questions?"** Lucy stifles a giggle.

 _'Sonya should be a teacher with the way she acts.'_ But she became serious in a snap. **"In all honesty i do have one question...why are you going through such lengths? From what Shai is saying, you don't seem like the kind of person to hand out kind offers and bargains like this."**

Sharpes wasn't sure if she was truly able to answer, there were just some things that were hard to admit, even to herself. **"It's difficult to say."** She sighs, despite her uneventful rest she was still tired.

 **"I've been following Fairy Tails stories for quite some time, and going through peoples background, hearing from others, though some of the information may've been exaggerated, I've heard quite a bit about you."** Lucy blushes, hearing her sincerity.

The twenty year old rubs her chin in thought. **"You seem at least to me, like a strong, mature woman who is determined to achieve your goals. You are loved by many and from the looks of your ever so protective kitty cat."** He growls, not liking the nickname, but she ignores him. Not caring.

A cough escapes her, she mutters quietly cursing her dry throat, immediately wanting another cup of tea. **"You've gone through things, situations that placed heavy burdens on your shoulders. Yet you still smile and live with purpose."** Jealousy, admiration, these feelings couldn't be quelled.

 **"I can say you without a doubt that you are the kind of person whom I wish to call as more then a co-worker, a respectable friend."** The young celestial mage was touched, a bright smile took over both of their faces as they shook hands. **"It'll be great working with you Sonya."**

After two days of worrying Loki at last unclenches his body. The tension leaving him as Sonya thanked the two. **"Likewise, I can't wait to see your work first hand. But...out of curiosity what is going to happen to your home here in Magnolia?"**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: What a rather chatty chapter! So much organizing and planning going about, it may've been a boring chapter to some, but hey this is supposed to be a chapter to get Lucy ready for her new turning point in life!**

 **I'm probably not going to go over every little thing that Lucy experiences, but maybe next chappy will be a time skip where Sonya and Lucy are talking in her home.**

 **Sen actually gave me a great idea about it so I wanna get it typed up quick! It'll also tie into Sonya's backstory~ With that i'm shoving off! Thank you everyone for reading and i'd be happy to find reviews/favs/follows! Tchao for now~**


	7. Jade Temple Guardians

Assassins Hand

Chapter 7-Jade Temple Guardians

 **Author Notes: Yays another chappy, but man these reedits are going to be the death of me! Seriously, I add like 300-500 more little details to each chapter! It's leaving me beat. I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Why was she here? Is this her punishment for all she had done? **'Hey...hey no crying now Sonata.'** She couldn't help it, the tears just wouldn't stop. **'How can you act like all is well? Why are you leaving me like this!? I love you you moron!'** He smiled, caressing her cheek._

 _She hated him for this, after all of his promises, this is to be his fate? It wasn't fair how he laid in her lap, blood and water from the rain drenching them. Not that either of them cared about the rain. This day was supposed to be a day of freedom, of change..._

 _For the first time in five years she was expressing emotions, finding hope for the future. Now all she could do is hold his weakening body, questioning her existence, feeling herself dying alongside him. **'Because you said you love me.'**_

 _It was hard to breath, she was sobbing too much, not that she cared. **'Why are you doing this to me!? Making me fall for you just to die! You never should've protected...I never should've...'** In that one instant everything was taken away from her. For the first time...she's failed in her mission...saving him._

 **"Milady...time to wake up."** Her indigo eyes flew open,a few tears leaking through. Shai looked over her stiff frame, concern in his gaze as Sonya wiped the remains of her memories. **"A nightmare?"**

She shakes her head, sitting up, giving herself a minute to calm herself. **"No...but it may have as well have been. My tea Shai?"** He flew, her desired drink already in his hands. Gratefully Sonya her took her cup.

Sipping slowly, she inhaled the soothing aroma, removing the darkness that plagued her thoughts. The editor stifled yawned, using her free hand to shake her ruffled hair. **"Is Whiskers and Miss. Lucy up yet?"** Circling above her head he answers. **"No Mistress they're still sleeping. Should I get them up?"**

Another yawn escapes her, one final droplet coming out of her eye. **"No, let them sleep. I need the peace and quiet for my latest crap ton assignments anyways. However if you could cook breakfast..."** He was already out the door, ready to prep today's meal.

Placing her feet on the cool wooden floor she stood, stretching the exhaustion away. It was another bright and sunny day today, and it would be spent working. Immediately grabbing her papers and reading glasses, she heads for the dining table.

 _'Sigh...it's been two months since meeting Miss. Lucy in Magnolia, and today will be her last day as my roommate.'_ Wanting to clear away the sadness and disappointment she began her editing.

Glad that for once there was a lot of things to do, occupying her mind made it easier to worry about her current inner struggles. It wasn't too long before a plate of pancakes was placed in front of her, steam rising into her face, fogging her glasses.

 **"Ah thank you Shai."** Gratefully taking her refilled cup of tea. The slight burn down her throat was worth the delectable taste. With renewed energy her hand blazed, increasing her pile of completed works.

It was content silence as Shai ate his handmade onigiri on her shoulder. **"Good Muhning."** Lucy covered her mouth, doing her best to drive the sleepiness away.

Both she and Loki were all dressed up, ready to start there day. Surprised they blinked at the papers all over the table. **"Morning everyone. Shai made breakfast, it should still be piping hot in the kitchen."** Sonya continues, muttering insults about a certain reporter under her breath.

The purple exeede goes munching on his breakfast onigiri, examining the latest notes and articles. Soon enough two more seats in the living room were filled. **"I take it you got everything all packed up for tomorrow?"**

Lucy nods reluctantly, she really didn't want to leave. However she couldn't continue relying on Sonya's hospitality, no matter how many times her boss stated otherwise. The celestial mage wanted to have her independence and do what she could to pay Sonya back for her generosity.

 **"Wow, I didn't know Jason sent you this many. Were there usually this many articles?"** Her eyes widened as she looked at her senior editor. It was no wonder why the green haired superior felt overwhelmed and hired her.

Taking another long sip of her drink, she rests her trembling hand. **"Our deadline is coming up. And with Jason's new hired reporters they're eager to prove themselves. Especially with news of the border attacks going on."** Both her roommates glance her way. **"Border attacks?"**

Sonya nods sliding a paper their way. **"Indeed, it seems that Fiore and the country of Jing are having mini disputes...of course that's no surprise. Jings not a very hospitable country."** Lucy frowns while scanning over the papers.

 **"I've barely heard of Jing, why suddenly are there skirmishes happening?"** A sigh escaped the 20 year old, she looked so much older then what she was. Rubbing her hand over her face in exhaustion, she does her best to explain.

Showing a map of the various countries. **"Jing is a small country in the middle of Joya and Desierto. It was originally part of the country Joya, but the people along both the borders wanted to be an independent nation and went to war against the two countries."**

She continues on explaining the history lesson. **"Surprisingly they won and with that, they claimed their new land be named Jing which means _'essence, or perfect_."** Her face scrunches in distaste.

 **"To tell you the truth that territory is anything but what its name describe it as. These mini brawls are nothing new actually. The only reason it's being mentioned now is we have reckless reporters willing to risk their lives and the king can no longer hide the public about these fights breaking out."**

It was startling information. **"Why do they want to fight Fiore? Especially with them so far away!?"** There is nothing but tense silence, Sonya refusing to meet their eyes. **"The king can no longer hide the fact that Jing wants to go to war with Fiore."** Leo narrows his eyes, not liking the sound of this.

 **"What could they possibly want from us? How do you even know this?"** Sonya sighs again, calling her furball companion over. **"Yes Milady?"** She turns her head to one of her storage doors. **"Go get them."** Immediately he understood her meaning and went to accomplish his task.

Promising to be only a few moments. **"Jing has always wanted Fiore, despite its name its literally a warzone of old stone ruins and deserts."** She scowled remembering the damn wasteland.

So much time has passed since she last seen that blasted country, she had hoped that after all these years the bloodbaths over there would finally end. Sadly that just hasn't happened yet. Getting questionable expressions, Sonya goes on.

 **"Unlike some of the other countries, Fiore has resources, advances in technology, and a good stable economy. Jing technically doesn't even have a ruler, but a series of over powered Dark Guilds fighting for control. Fiore is simply a paradise they want to conquer"**

The flapping of wings catches everyones attention, in addition to the jingling of metal. **"To answer your previous question Loki, I know this because Shai and I are actually from Jing, I moved here five years ago, meeting Shai on the borders of Fiore three years later."**

Lucy and Loki were stunned, they certainly didn't expect such a past from Sonya. Shai places in front of the trio a large bag, distracting the trio from further discussion.

Unraveling it are a series of keys, causing Lucy to nearly choke in shock. **"Are these...?"** Sonya nods, confirming her unfinished question, noting how frozen the golden lion spirit is. **"Yes these are spirit keys. But they're different then Leo, the Celestial Zodiac gold keys and silver keys that are in your possession."**

Gently Lucy picks up one of them. Immediately she could tell a series of huge differences from the metallic keys on her waist. The green key in her hand didn't feel like empowered cold metal, no it felt rough, with a low concentration of magic flowing through.

 **"Other then the color, what do you notice differently about the key in your palm?"** Loki remained silent. He's been around for centuries upon centuries but it had been a long time since he stumbled upon keys like these.

Watching his owner as she carefully examined it. **"It's made of what feels like some type of stone, and unlike the gold keys such as Loki's this one doesn't pour out magical power."** Sonya smiles.

Like a teacher silently praising her student for having the right answer. **"Correct. You have in your hand a Jade key. They're the equivalent to your gold keys. Only they're called the Jade Temple Guardians."** Unaware to the two girls Loki stiffened, yeah he remembered them alright.

 **"And like the Constellations there are twelve of them. The other type is Emerald Temple Guardians, those are more common in Jing, similar to your silver spirits."** Lucy ponders, questions breaking free. **"Why not use metal?"**

Sonya huffs out a laugh. **"Jing is a rather poor country full of constant fighting, Jade and Emerald however are common materials found and used there. Metals such as gold and silver, which are not only malleable, but also rare to find there, are expensive and difficult to obtain."**

The blonde continued marveling at the key in her possession. **"How come there's not so much magic coming from the spirit inside? And what are these symbols?"**

On the bottom was weird etched line markings. It was nothing Lucy had ever seen before. Stopping another tired yawn in her tracks, Sonya asks Shai for her notebook.

 **"Here you go milady!"** With a quick thank you she scans the multiple deeply written pages. **"Not much is truly known about the spirits origins, but the most popular theory is that Jade and Emerald are very dense materials that once magically blended to the spirits, it blocks off their powers."**

The hypothesis reminded Lucy of a genie in a lamp. **"Another theory is that they're not as powerful as their other key counterparts."** Loki snorts, catching both girls attention. **"I'd be more likely to agree with the first theory, I've met some of them before, and they're strong in their own right."**

Both Sonya and Lucy stare at him. **"You've met them?"** He grins at her, raising an eyebrow. **"I am an immortal spirit Princess. You're not the first person I've been under contract with."** His owner blushes, causing him to laugh silently. He of course stops after getting an elbow to the stomach.

 **"Anyways these spirits represent a Zodiac as well. Each year specifies a different animal."** Confusion grew between the cat and girl, Sonya sheepishly smiled. No matter the years that go by, it was still easy to forget that her knowledge and culture was not similar to Fiores' and its people.

So it was clarified. **"For example I am born the year of the rat, but someone who's a year older then me is born under the year of the ox. The year you're born can determine things such as personality, items that can bring you luck and such."**

Lucy and Loki ahhed in unison now understanding. **"The symbols on each Zodiac key are an ancient type of writing called _'Kanji.'_ The kanji on each key meaning the animal specifically summoned. The one in your current possession is _'Tora'_ which means tiger"** Brown eyes looked once more at the odd writing.

Skimming the carving indents. **"There were a lot of talented mages in Jing, however with the chaos, a lot of great magic potential was lost. There were even less Celestial Mages there then in Fiore. The reason I explain this is well...I met a mage and...well she asked a favor for me to do before she died."**

Her gaze stares silently, sadly at the key in Lucy's light grip. _'Figures that she already had the right key in her grasp. It was time to make due on my promise.'_ Before any question could be voiced, Sonya reaches her eyes up to her friend and co-worker.

 **"Can you summon the spirit in your palm? I'll further explain afterwards."** The blonde agrees, standing up and moving from the table. **"What's the name and summoning spell?"** Searching and searching, the pages flying at a fast pace while Sonya curses her faulty memory.

It had been so long, it was a miracle that she even recognized the kanji symbol. Then again, she's had nothing but time to think on her past, and remembering the spells that she herself couldn't use would've been overkill, especially since most of the time that spell meant danger for her.

 **"If I remembered right when I wrote this down it's... _'Open temple of the Jade Tora. Tigressa_."** With a nod, her employee recants the summoning. For a moment the group of four sees a large sliding door.

As it opens slowly, all you see are two green eyes gleaming in the pitch black. A firm voice breaks the tension. **"It's been quite some time since I've last seen you Sonata. Five years yes?"**

Loki and his master turn to Sonya who nods with a blank expression. The pair wondering why such a sudden change in atmosphere. **"Indeed. I see you haven't changed a bit since our last encounter. Unlike myself as I go by Sonya these days."** A small chuckle escapes the spirit.

 **"Is that so? Well to be honest I prefer this version of you far more. You seem well."** Our celestial maiden gapes in surprise. As the she-cat reveals herself. In a beautiful silk dress in shades of orange and pink, slits on both sides of her dress revealing her tanned legs peeking out.

Her hair was a mix of black and orange arranged all over. Two little ears perched at the top of her head an a long slim tail of orange white and black wagging from side to side. Her jade orbs examining Lucy with mild interest. **"Are you the one who summoned me?"**

Meekly she nods, Tigressa had an air of strength, intimidating the young heiress slightly. **"Yes, but Sonya why did you want her summoned by me?"** Tigressa's back stiffens, already catching onto her purpose. **"Is this about what my owner asked of you?"** Her reply started with a small apologetic smile.

 **"Before Tigressa's owner died, she had asked me to take possession of any and all keys I came across, Tigressa's included and find them a suitable set of owners outside of Jing. One where it isn't a battle of survival each and every day. Lucy..."** The teens posture straightens by instinct.

Seeing the serious expression and hearing the seriousness in her voice. **"You are the mage whom I have absolute faith in. If Tora and the others wish, they can form contracts with you and at last find peace in their lives."** Both felines widen their eyes in surprise.

To be continued~

 **Author Notes: So this chapter is done, and I plan on making the continuation of this chapter probably shorter in terms of the story, but I'll give you the short biographies of each Zodiac spirit. Oh and for the record because Sen asked a question and I figured I might as well be clear.**

 **1...Jing is not real. In the actual Fairy Tail anime/manga map, Joya and Desierto are next to each other yes, but there wasn't a revolution or anything that could lead to the independent country of Jing being real. In other words...I made it up for the sake of the story.(But Sen thought it was real after reading it lol)**

 **2 I will bring in the Dragon Slayer Shai originally belonged to, and his backstory as mentioned since he is also from Jing. But his backstory doesn't tie into my characters too much.**

 **3 Each member of the Zodiac both personality wise and appearance are being created by my ideas based on the general knowledge I have looked up online about them. And the kanji and names such as Tora are japanese but this set of keys are based on the chinese zodiac.**

 **Lets just say there is some serious blend of cultures of the east here, especially when I do character designs. So don't worry about any of that stuff ok? With that handled, Thank you so much for reading, if you like please fav/follow and/or review. It would be highly appreciated~ Tchao for now!**


	8. Cat and Mouse

Assassins Hand

Chapter 8-Cat and Mouse

 **Author Notes: So we got some of Sonya and Shai's backstory out in the open and we meet Toooorrraaaa~ But still I have to add some other people into this chaos.**

 **I'll tell you all that this, this will be fun lol~** Neko113h **faved and followed!** Darker mysteries **faved!** ArcaneDrow **and** sofiamcohen **followed~** kurahieiritr JIO **reviewed~ I do not own Fairy Tail. Also there have been some stuff going on at home, so things are slower then usual.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Tigressa raised an eyebrow, amused at the facial expression of one Lucy Heartfilia. She was utterly monumentally stunned. The poor girl was suffering from serious info overload, not at all expecting her day to go like this. Sonya turned to the tiger spirit. They stared long and hard at one another.

Before the queen of the jungle smirked. **"So this is what you had me summoned for _'Sonya_?"** The name rolled off her tongue, emphasized with Tora's slight accent. With a purr the female feline circled the elder editor, for once in the past 5 years she was free to stretch her limbs without worry of going into combat.

 **"That is correct. I swore I would heed your previous masters request. And I have. Of course it is all up to you and the other spirits. I'm merely doing what was asked."** So clearly could the editor see the flash of pain in the tigers green irises.

Time is said to heal all wounds, however, that doesn't mean scars won't be left behind, she of all people would know and understand. Because she was pretty sure she had an identical look in her own eyes. **"I see."** It was another moment of silence as Tigress then circled Lucy.

Gaining an small growl from Loki. The tiger woman was overstepping his territory. **"Calm yourself Lord of the Lions. I mean no harm."** He scoffed but remained in his spot. He couldn't help but be overprotective.

Sonya sighed. **"What will your decision be? Will you accept Lucy as your partner?"** Said blonde remained silent, not knowing what to say. She was mystified seeing a spirit unlike any other. But was unsure if she should be the owner of these keys and the beings within.

Tigress simply hummed in thought. Before grinning playfully **. "I fear that despite your praisings of the girl, my fellow guardians and I will not have her as a master."** She pauses, staring straight at the 20 year old. **"For we already have an owner. Sonya Sharpes, you are the bearer of the Jade Keys."**

Once more the usually calm and composed woman had her eyes bulging in shock. She shook her head, denial seeping through. **"No no. I am no such thing. I don't even have magic to summon you. How can you accept me as your owner?"** Her mouth had a grim line.

 _'Especially seeing how we weren't too fond of each other after our last encounter.'_ Sonya was actually half expecting the tiger maiden to claw her eyes out the moment she walked out her door.

Suddenly another sliding door appeared, opening as Tigress walked towards it. **"If you require an explanation. I'll simply ask that the leader of the Jing Guardians, Azura, to speak with you. Good day."** Satisfied she disappeared, door and all.

Leaving the group of four frozen. It didn't take long for a blinding light to form. Everyone looked around the room after the wave of magic burst out of nowhere. But they didn't see anyone. No sliding door. When Sonya felt a tug on her pants. **"Down here Lady Sonya."**

Blinking her eyes she found herself seeing a blue rat, a tiny one. Shai for some odd reason felt his senses going out of control, unable to contain his instincts. **"Mouse!"** The purple cat flew, claws extended, ready to tear into her spiritual flesh.

With a small squeak, the little fuzzball ran up the girls pants. Shai following closely behind, it was literally a game of cat and mouse. Becoming a dust cloud of chaos as the game of chase came about.

Loki was laughing at the sight. Lucy covered her mouth, doing her best to cover her fit of giggles. Finally Sonya grabbed the little purple feline. **"That's Enough!"** Her eye was twitching with irritation.

Blazing with an angry glow. Shai gulps seeing the scratch and bite marks he caused while trying to catch the spirit. **"B-but milady... i was only trying to capture the mouse that broke into your home!"**

Said mammal snorts. **"For starters I'm a rat thank you."** She leaped on top of Sonya's head with a sigh, glad to at last rest. Patiently everyone waits for the poor celestial being to catch her breath.

 **"And for two it's not my fault i'm in this form. You see we of the Jade Zodiac can summon ourselves whenever we wish, however, unless summoned by our owner and relying on their magic, we remain in our animal forms. Mine being the rat. However there are...certain exceptions."**

Lucy and her boss ask the same thing, curiosity peaking out. **"So you could've summoned yourself at Any time?"** The little creature shrugs. **"Yep. For the past five years we spirits have been watching and talking about you Lady Sonya. As you've got quite the reputation."** The girl in question gulps.

Unsure if it was a good or bad thing. One of her problems was that she was superstitious...so you could imagine that she would be very concerned about having spirits not liking her. **"But we'll discuss that later on."** She sighed, relieved...She was safe, for now.

 **"Anyhoo, I-SHUT UP YOU CACKLING FELINE!"** He couldn't help it, it was just too funny, seeing his fellow leader so small and weak in her animal form. **"To think this is my rivaled leader of the Zodiac!"** It truly had been too long since he'd seen them, but some things never change.

There certainly was a history between the two. Blue fur stood up in anger, glaring down at Sonya. **"Summon me properly lady Sonya if you please?"** She blinked unsure of the request...and the spirit's sanity. _'What did I just sign myself up for...'_

To Be Continued~

 **Author Notes: Ending it here to give me some more time lol. So what do you guys think of Azura? It was tough developing these Jade characters and I plan on giving the bios to them, after this lol~**

 **Remember that if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as it greatly makes my day and I like to hear what you guys think of this madness~ Alright guys...tchao for now!**


	9. The Earth Idiot

Assassins Hand

Chapter 9-The Earth Idiot

 **Author Notes: man this reposting is taking bloody forever T_T i'm so sorry guys but things have been hectic so my greatest apologies...doesn't help that Sen is adding a million ideas he wants me to do.**

 **Shout outs to** FairyHeartz **for faving!** FairyHeartz, **and** Miell **followed! You guys rock~ Ending it there so I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

'This is certainly not how I thought my day would go.' Once again she finds herself shaking her head. Already tired of constantly having to repeat herself. **"Again no magic...I couldn't do a god dang thing, hence why I question How I could be your-"**

She couldn't continue her sentence as the rat spirit slapped her in the face with her tail. It didn't hurt per say, but it did stun her a tad. **"You have magic. I'm sure of it. Actually...wait I need to check something."** The tickling sensation grew as Azura scurried downwards.

Padded feet and claws stopped, clinging to Sonya's shirt, those silver orbs gleamed, making Sonya feel rather uncomfortable. It felt as if the rat was analyzing her from the inside out. And technically...she was. Moments ticked on before the celestial beast said anything.

 **"Ah yes. Just as I thought! You DO have magic Sonya."** Their gazes met, Azura smirking at her shocked expression. **"It's just burrowed deep with your soul, it looks like something has clogged it, so to speak, like it's been cut off. That being the case I can easily remedy that."**

Though weary, the question of how is released. The editor was barely able to keep up with everything going on, even learning the history of magic was never her forte. **"I can get rid of this...problem."** Before any protests could be made Azura quickly chanted a spell.

Using her little paws to write a symbol on the girls chest. The soft touch sent shivers down her spine as a kanji sign glowed where Azura's claws were. She felt this...intense pain.

The impact within her body was like someone was chopping down a tree, something was attacking this lump in her chest. Jerking inside of her, just waiting to be released.

Shai cried, demanding that the rat spirit stopped causing his mistress pain, but it was ignored. Lucy watched in horror as she saw her strong, wise and usually calm boss cough and sputter while falling to her knees. Loki being the only thing keeping her in place.

Her nails dug deep into the carpeting as the suffering grew. Sonya felt something snap inside her. Whatever cold, dark feeling that infested her chest was slowly fading away until it was gone.

Panting trying to get oxygen back into her lungs, she felt it. Like wine, this energy flowed into her veins, filling till it filled into her flesh. She shuddered as the new sensations engulfed her.

Tears pricked at her eyes. She choked back a sob, her toes felt warm for the first time in years, knowing that magic was descending down into her legs. For a moment Loki thought he saw something illuminate.

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at Sonya's legs, but any sign of light in her legs was gone, if it was even there. Azura hopped down. Satisfied with her work. **"There we go. Now your magic is reawakened and has synchronized with your body once more."**

Waves of what was considered magic pooled to the surface of her skin. **"Now Miss Sonya. It seems you and I will be spending a lot of time together to help you control it. Because it's been blocked off from your body for so long, it's been sitting there, growing bit by bit, unused, uncontrolled."**

Loki and Lucy had to step back from the power that trickled. Proving the rat maidens claim. **"Now I want you to find my key. Then try to do the summoning. I will see you shortly."** She disappeared with a glow and pop.

Many a times the popular editor had picked up the Jade stone keys, rubbing her thumb over every detailed groove and marking. Not knowing the power of the beings resting there.

But now when picking it up, she jumped, a jolt of electricity hit her, making her body buzz and hum. Embedded deep into her bones was this...connection. Strangely enough she could sense this strength, the power breaking through the key, it wasn't contained at all.

So clearly she could feel Azura at her door. Her desire to break free in her humanoid form resonating with her newly acquired partner. A voice entered her mind. _**'Say the summoning spell. Whatever magic you can't provide to bring forth my door, I'll cover for.'**_

With a deep breath she holds it front of her, picturing herself unlocking a door. Closing her eyes closed she recants the summoning. **"Open temple of the Jade Ratto...AZURA!"** A transfer took place, Sonya's energy began being sapped away, illuminating the stone key.

As she felt herself feeling faint, she instantly realized why Summoner Mages always had trouble keeping more then one spirit out for a long period of time. Color drained from her face as she struggled holding up the jade spirit stone. Sweat dripped off her body. Her breathing became heavy.

Respect for Lucy and other celestial mages only increasing as she falls to her knees. _'It was as if the key took a chunk of my soul, offering it to the spirit so it could come out like a sacrifice. Did Lucy ever feel this way? What of the other summoning mages?'_

A familiar door appeared, however, unlike Tigressa, the rat symbol perched on the upper left corner. Slowly its side door slides. Silver eyes gleaming through. **"Well done Lady Sonya. I knew you could do it, even if you needed some help."** She stepped out.

 **"Azura?"** A smile was all the answer that was needed. Her blue coloring stayed, but only for her short cropped hair. In simple jeans, long sleeved sweater and sneakers. Not showing the intimidation most spirits usually had.

She starts stepping towards Loki. Her glasses shining for a moment as she adjusts them before raising her hand. Smacking the lion right on the cheek. No one moved or breathed, although did Loki raise an eyebrow. **"Someone's rather feisty."** Azura glares.

 **"You disgust me, you wretched cat. Laugh at me again and I'll see you maimed."** Brown and Indigo eyes collided. Confusion mirroring each other. **"Um...Azura?"** The short teen aged looking spirit's attention turns to the girls. Sending one last glare to Loki she walks towards them.

Clearing her throat to regain her composure. **"Apologies. But I don't like it when people make fun of me, especially those of another...spiritual lineage."** Azura huffs folding her arms.

Her expression softening. **"Now Lady Sonya. I need you to understand this. All of the Jade Guardians are more then willing to accept you as a master. You possibly being the only in Fiore to understand us, But, they won't hand their trust to anyone so easily."**

A small smirk and chuckle broke through the foreigners lips. **"I see."** While Loki and Lucy were left in the dark, Sonya observed the spirits movements. The rat maidens was circling the girl, acting like a predator stalking its prey.

 **"It indeed is a good thing you're also from Jing Lady Sonya...you're challenges would be much...harder."** It was common custom. If you wanted respect and a good reputation in that barren bloody wasteland...

You had to prove yourself, whether in combat, completing certain missions, or doing something worth being spoken about. Not mattering if it was good or bad. **"So what is your challenge Spirit of the Temple Ratto?"**

A door slamming open broke the slight tense moment. **"Sonata! I have come for you!"** He wasn't like most, starting with he was huge, several large muscles bulged from his skin.

Practically every square inch of his body had scars covering him. Shaggy brown hair was placed in a ponytail, a bandanna of black and green covering his forehead.

Sonya groans in disdain, she didn't want to deal with him right now. **"What are you doing here?!"** He stomps through, breaking things in his wake, causing her irritation to grow.

For five years this freakshow has been chasing her. Many a times he would stubbornly drag his barely breathing piece of crap ass from the craters and rubble of his to pick a fight Sonya. Determined to defeat the mysterious editor.

 **"Return to me my cat!"**

To be continued...

 **Author Notes: Okie dokes, we have someone busting into the house. And he knows Sonya's other name. So things are getting wacky, things are getting confusing and truth be told I originally had no intentions of Sonya having magic.**

 **But Sen talked it over with me and i think he had some good points on her characterization. Anyways we're ending it there, we will continue...somehow. Oh and the next chapter will actually be a bio for the jade guardians~ And please fav/follow/review if you like this story~ Tchao for now.**


	10. Jade Guardian Bio

Assassins Hand

JADE GUARDIAN BIO

 **Author Notes: That's right folks, I Mako, single-handedly created my own bio for the 12 spirits of the Zodiac, and let me tell you this. IT. WAS. HARD! It took me days to come up with it all. But i have it and I'm giving people a short break from the story to read this hehehe.**

 **I do promise little flashbacks or chappies involving these wondrous encounters with the gang. I do not Fairy Tail, but I certainly own this bio! No comments on how stupid names and some such are ok...I worked hard on these!**

 **Thank you toAs always your support is amazingly nice and awesome of you guys!**

Physical Description

 **Bold-male characters**

 _Italics-female characters_

 _(Female)Tora-Nicknamed currently Tigressa(previous owner). the tiger spirit. Long dark orange and black hair, jade green eyes, tiger ears, long tail. A chinese dress in a pale orange/almost pink color. The kanji for tiger on her forehead. Age appearance...about 20_

 **(Male)Inu- Nicknamed Fang. the dog spirit(strongest) Ruffled jet black hair in a ponytail, yellow eyes, fluffy long tail, pointed dog ears. Wears black baggy pants, a chain belt around the waist, fingerless gloves, silver chain wrap arounds on his wrists, chain necklace, opened leather jacket with a tank top. Kanji for dog found on his chest. Age appearance about 17**

 **(Male) Uma-Nicknamed Cerus. The horse spirit. Silver ruffled short hair. Obsidian colored eyes, wears a striped, long sleeved muscle shirt, jean shorts and sneakers. Both pointy ears are pierced, so he has usually studded earrings on. No long tail. Kanji for horse is found on his left hip. Age appearance about 18**

 _(Female)Buta- Nicknamed Piglet. the pig spirit. curly pale pink hair to her ears, little pig ears and spiral tail, blue eyes, in a little white dress, matching ballet flats. A little pink bow choker. Kanji for pig found on her left shoulder. Age appearance about 16_

 _(Female)Usagi-Nicknamed Bunbun. the bunny spirit. Wavy blonde hair down to her shoulders tied in pig tails, two bunny ears, fluffy tail, hazel eyes, wearing a white cross strapped halter top with matching white knee length skirt with no shoes. A gold bracelet on both arms and dangling bells on her ankles. Kanji for rabbit on her right shoulder._

 _(Female) Hitsuji- nicknamed Lila. the sheep spirit. purple hair in a french braid down to her shoulder. little horns on each side of her head, has pale pink eyes. Dressed in a one shoulder indigo indian styled dress. several bangles on each wrist, has matching sandals. Kanji for sheep found in the center of her back._

 _(Female)Ratto-Nicknamed Azura.(Leader) the rat spirit. Short dark blue cropped hair falling to her ears. Silver eyes. Not one for the ultimate style, simply wears pair of jeans, sneakers and tight gray sweater. Occasionally switches between glasses and contacts. Kanji for rat found rested on her right hip. Age appearance about 16_

 **(Male)Monki-nicknamed Harish, the monkey spirit. Has pale gray eyes and dark ruffled red hair. Has a stubble of red on his chin. Usually has on a light colored hoodie and shorts. Feet are barefoot. Always has a bottle of alcohol in his hand. Kanji for monkey found on his right ankle. Age appearance about 35**

 **(Male) Ondori-nicknamed Falk, the rooster spirit- brown eyes, with white and yellow Mohawk, wears faded skinny jeans, and a no sleeved t-shirt. Wearing on the left ear a dangling earring and several different beaded necklaces. Has reddish brown ankle high boots with 2 inch heels. Kanji for rooster found on his right wrist. Age appearance about 21**

 **(Male)Doragon-nicknamed Ryuu. the dragon spirit. Long straight Ice blue hair down to his back in a high ponytail, eyes change color based on mood but eye color seen most of the time is green. Wears a black and white hakama, with a half silver metal breastplate, slinging across from her shoulder. Wears gecko sandal shoes, and has a sword on his back. Kanji for Dragon found on his left ankle. Age appearance about 25**

 **(male) Osuushi-nicknamed Niels, the ox spirit. Has two different colored eyes, one a white/silver blend, the other a dark brown. His hair is a pale tan bob cut. Due to his large size he doesn't wear a shirt, but has long baggy pants. No shoes, or jewelry. The horns barely noticeable on his head. Kanji for ox found on the front of his neck. Age appearance about 35**

 _(Female)Hebi-nicknamed Garnet. the snake spirit. Spiral green hair, red eyes, wears a cloth mask over her face, silver sleeveless halter top ending just below her chest. A long raggedy, open silver skirt, black shorts to her thighs. bandages covering most of her feet and hands, wears sandals. Kanji for snake found on the back of his neck._

* * *

Personality

Bold-male characters

Italics-female characters

 _Tora-A distant protector, she's been hurt many times as she's lost a lot of owners. Out of the other spirits she's the one most saddened with the endless fighting in her home country. Is very weary and possess a cold exterior to hide her fears and doubts. She greatly prays for the day where she could find an owner that cares for her and her kin that isn't a soldier of war._

 **Fang-Loves to brawl, but doesn't like wasting time or doing simple petty fights. Won't hesitate to want payback/revenge if someone hurts him or others. Absolutely loyal to those he trusts. Think bad boy/protective brother. Will mostly give you tough love and help in the shadows.**

 **Cerus-The most stubborn and independent of the group. It's very difficult to gain this spirits trust and is very opinionated with his thoughts on something. It's very easy to irritate him and he does indeed hold grudges if you make him angry. Despite this he will still come if called, especially if it was an emergency.**

 _Piglet-Shy sweetheart, it's very easy to worry and intimidate the poor dear. Always tries her best to help but tends to be clumsy and need help and supervision. Very easy to hurt her feelings and make her cry._

 _Bunbun-Hyper active, loves doing things that are different and fast paced. Get be impatient and whiny when things don't go her way. But if she likes you she'll relent._

 _Lila-The mother figure. She watches over Bunbun and Piglet especially always worrying about them. She is the healer of the group, always giving good advice to those in need. Often works with Azura(if Azura is the Brains, Lila is the Heart) Has strong morals on what is right and wrong._

 _Azura-Known for being clever and sneaky. Fast on her feet when it comes to strategies and plans. Tends to be rather selfish and possessive of certain objects, but doesn't oppose bartering(of course that's a bad idea if you don't know what you're getting yourself into...)_

 **Harish- A mellow type of guy. He obsesses over alcohol, and isn't a lightweight when it comes to drinking it either. He usually just goes with the flow of things without worries. Just...don't forget to give him the promised alcohol, because if he's sober, and your the reason for it...things will get bad fast.**

 **Falk-A dare devil. Not afraid to go around doing crazy things, although he gets ill at the sight of any dishes involving chicken...often becomes reckless and endangers himself a lot. Spitefully going against the ' cowardly chicken' stereotype.**

 **Ryuu-The gentleman of the group. Will loyally obey his master and out of all the guardians is the most adaptive to change and owners. In addition he is the most powerful but doesn't have an ego. Often his pride is hit whenever the mentions of Azura comes up(Though he respects her, he is also a little bitter for due to her intellectual strategies she became in charge of the spirits) Is passionate about swords and their artistic designs.**

 **Niels-Probably the most physically strong of the group. He's not too smart, so he doesn't rely on it, listening to his master or Azura's orders. He can be sensitive to harsh words to himself, his master and fellow spirits. Due to his denseness he also may be very likely to believe what people say or hear(especially if its his master)**

 _Garnet- As she was often used as a killing tool, she rarely shows emotion, and is usually serious. But when meeting and interacting with Sonya we find she can be honest and won't hesitate to get things done. Rarely has any issues. Does not understand jokes too well. Also be careful with what you say...an example say you wished a certain individual would die...you may find him/her dead on the news..._


	11. Battleground

Assassins Hand

Chapter 10-BattleGround

 **Author Notes: Welcome back one and all~ Ok so...i'll admit this story's pace is taking a lot longer then i originally planned. Oh well, since when has any of my stories gone as planned...shout outs to the criticisms of** On Soaring Wings **and** holaanora.

 **Now ladies and gents i do not own fairy tail, please enjoy~ ^_^**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Loki and Lucy look at each other, sweat dripping down the sides of their heads. **"Your cat?"** They take a gander of the overly bulky male. He was was panting, out of breath from his anger.

Sonya face palmed, there was enough chaos going on in her life without the need of this fool invading her home and spouting nonsense. She sighs, in no mood to deal with him. This certainly wasn't the first time he's made such an entrance and shouted such demands.

 **"Take it up with your cat then. It was his choice."** He snarls at her, not believing a word. **"You lie! My beloved exeede would never leave me for such a demonic woman!"** Said purple cat was surprise surprise nowhere to be seen.

Like with Sonya he too has no tolerance for the annoying man. The moment his previous master(if one could call him that) he made a bee line for the farthest room from him. **"Now where is he!? I demand he return to me."** Azura watches with a raised eyebrow.

The man raises his hands, nails extended and ready to strike. **"Earth Dragon talons!"** He charges, earth from the ground clenches onto his fingers, creating claws.

He slashes down on Sonya, but she dodges, the floor being destroyed in her place . Her face masked all emotions as she takes notice of the overly large indents and remains of her floor.

Her opponent's rage only seemed to increase, just standing a few distances away, everyone could see veins ready to pop. **"Face me Sonata! Face the Earth Dragon Slayer Genos Graveling of Jing!"** She crosses her arms with a tilted head.

 **"Why do you insist on causing such a ruckus? Invading my territory, scaring my guests and announcing claims of violence."** Her tone reminiscent of a parent scolding her child. She closes her eyes, darkness being all she could see.

It took only a second for them to reopen, the atmosphere turning as cold as ice along with her demeanor. **"I must say, I'm disappointed...for two years now you've chased after me and frankly I've had enough with you're accusations and mindless destruction."**

On her calves lay sheathed dagger blades, both were instantly pulled out. They gleamed like new in the light. **"It's time for you to finally think about your actions."** Lucy, Loki and Azura watch stunned as Sonya leaps towards the dragon slayer...

 _*Shai Flutters into the living room with a Sign reading... **'10 minutes later'** *_

Genos groaned in pain. Currently he was unconscious, stuck to the wall thanks to a couple daggers pinning his clothes in place. Sonya huffed. **"Give him five minutes, he'll wake up and continue spouting gibberish."** She huffed crossing her arms.

As much as she didn't want to admit to it, what he lacked in brains and strength, he made up with determination and perseverance. His recent wounds and several of his older scars were all her doing. No matter how many times she sent him collapsing on the ground or flying towards the heavens...

He just wouldn't go down. He had known of her reputation for years and searched for her all the way to the lands of Fiore when Shai finally left him. The past two years have been nothing but an onslaught of rude disruptions.

All for the sake of his cat and for his honor to be redeemed. _'I'm starting to see how he managed to live in that cursed country...he just won't die. Not that I was truly trying to kill him. Still amazed that he hasn't thrown in the towel by now.'_ Her deep blue-purple eyes gazed onto silver.

Azura was still there, eyes blazing while analyzing Sonya from head to toe. It was then the editor could still feel it, that pull, her energy draining. Azura never left and Sonya never gave her orders to return. Simply staying there the whole time.

Now Sonya has felt weak from exertion before, but this was still an odd sensation. Her adrenaline gave her temporary reprieve but it was hitting her hard now. She was so unused to spirit summoning.

Still, she refused to show her exhaustion. **"What is your challenge for me Azura?"** Lucy was gaping at her superior editor. _'What?! She's going to try Azura's challenge? Isn't she tired at all!?'_

Neither her nor Loki could believe what they saw. In blinding speeds, before their very eyes, Sonya rushed and attacked Genos. Every movement was calculated, precise. Not a single step or slash was wasted.

The rat spirit smiled, calmly approaching since her decision from the beginning of her summons was made. It only increased with confidence as her observant gaze followed her newfound master. With all due respect she bowed before the mage.

 **"There is no need for me to test you Sonya. I can see that from that entire battle that you never relied on you're emotions to strike him."** She fixed her glasses, impressed. Many a time, her masters of the past never cared about strategies and planning.

They always figured that brute force and numbers was all that was needed for battle. Now granted sometimes that worked, however most of the time it led to disaster.

Most believed that so long as they had her or any other key, they'd never had to think of possible scenarios. None would bother to prepare counter measures or even stop for a second to think of the consequences from their decisions.

She was the most intellectual of the Zodiac, her ways of adaption and calculation unbreakable, yet it was annoying to her. As even after her owners of the past claimed victory, she was never thanked or praised for her assistance.

To most, spirits residing in keys were tools meant for destruction, nothing more. And that greatly applied in that never ending war fill land. And even if they DID gain a considerate or likable owner, their contract would be cut short. Lifespan of mortals both mage and nonmage wasn't that high.

In this case however she sees something refreshing, new. In a new environment, she sees the same woman considered an enchantress of death, still a strong and intelligent warrior, capable of handling a situation without help.

Yet won't let pride prevent her from asking for assistance. Sonya never called for help, but that was because she knew she didn't need it, unaware that the rat guardian was able to reach towards her heart and mind.

 _'When she summoned me, she connected herself to me, allowing me to dig into her thoughts. She had several strategies against him. Always on guard and prepared for her opponent. Though she found him horribly obnoxious, she took into account his strengths and weaknesses from her previous matches with him.'_

There was another thing that caught her attention. Sonya was despite appearances, a tortured soul, fighting an ongoing war with her past. The deeds she had done years ago still haunt her, forces her mind into following a dark path.

Azura was going to see if Sonya was truly the master she desired, but it was clear from the moment she was summoned that having such doubts were unnecessary.

 **"From now on Sonya, whenever you call me I will come to aid you."** The ground shook as her door reformed. Opening with ease, the kanji symbol on the door glowing. **"I am yours to control. But be ready for the others though won't be as simple in seeing your worth. I wish you luck."**

She disappeared, door and all. A moment of silence creaked into the household until a flap of wings got Sonya's attention. **"Milady?"** She glared immediately facing him.

Not bothering to hide that she was very annoyed with the purple cat. **"Shai, you abandoned me..."** He frowns, though showing no regrets with his actions. **"My apologies milady but I found no reason to speak with that monstrosity of a dragon slayer."**

Clicking her tongue she turned to the unconscious pinned brute. **"He was your previous owner. You should be-"** Her eyes blacked out for a moment and she felt herself falling. Vaguely aware of something keeping her steady. **"-ya!? Sonya!"** She blinked several times, clearing her vision.

Color and forms returning bit by bit. Lucy was in front of her, chocolate orbs of warmth looking over her in concern. **"Are you ok? Sonya can you hear me?!"** Tiredly she nodded, waving her hand about. **"Yes, yes I'm fine."** Trying to convince her friends and exeede flying circles above her she tried to stand.

However she lacked the strength to bring herself up. _'Damn...seems i've overdone it.'_ She grimaced as an ice like numbness covered her legs once more. She could barely feel them.

To say it was an unpleasant feeling was quite the understatement in her mind. **"Milady are your legs?"** Putting a finger to her lips, she shushed Shai, not wanting him to reveal any more than he already had.

Lucy's mouth curved downwards, easily taking in the hidden messages conveying through her and the cat. _'Is she hurt?'_ She could clearly see her employer's exhaustion.

Kindly she helped her up. **"Sonya here, let's get you to your room."** Loki silently assisted at his owners request. **"Sorry about this...I guess i over did things."** Both helpers refused the apologies. Of course each of them having their own reasons to give assistance.

 **"Sonya you just found out you had magic and used said magic to do a summoning...of course you'd be worn out. But...it does bring up questions, from the moment I met you, you said you had no magic...so?"** Sonya had no answers.

And could only shake her head. **"I'm just as confused as you...but it's possible...that I had magic as a child. But things-they're rather hazy. My family, my original home, what happened before the age of 10, all of it is missing."** She shakes her head once more to get rid of the dizziness.

Hair flies, a headache forming from the strain. **"I'm unable to recall anything regarding those memories."** A groan escapes her throat as she's finally able to sit on her bed. Her fingers roughly grab her long locks. **"Sonya..."** Lucy felt so useless, standing there watching her suffer.

Shai shoots and soars, getting tea and food for his master. Making sure to...dispose of Genos. A decision is made as the blonde continues looking at the twenty year old.

Moving elsewhere is now completely out of the question. **"Loki, can you help me unpack my things later?"** Three pairs of eyes move to her. **"Lucy? What are you-"** Her hand lifts up, stopping Sonya in her tracks.

 **"Look you're in no condition staying here with just Shai worrying over you. With what Azura says you need training with controlling your magic. I can help you with that. If not providing tips, then at least being support."** She pauses.

Her gaze glancing towards Loki. He gave her a smile, giving her courage to continue. **"It's obvious that you're past isn't as unimportant as you make it be, let me try and help you."** Sincerity poured through each word causing tears to fall from those indigo irises.

Lucy was one of the only people to look at her with such kindness, such compassion. Sonya faces the young Heartfilia. **"How bout we make another deal Lucy?"** Patiently she waits for Lucy to nod, knowing the teen was willing to hear her out.

 **"Let me assist you with combat training as you've asked Loki and Capricorn to work with you on, while you assist me with magic training."** She sucks in a breath.

 **"I-I for now will not reveal what I Do remember of my life. But when the time comes I will come clean with my past. However...I ask for your full trust and honesty, in me, in what I do with no questions asked."** The smile that makes its way onto Lucy's face showing nothing more then acceptance.

She of all people knew that there were just some things that you couldn't bring yourself to tell people. After all she hid her own lineage from Fairy Tail and it took Phantom Lord attacking for it to be released. **"That sounds fair, and I can still keep pursuing my goals while keeping my job."**

Another agreement was made **. "Lucy...within a few days Jason is going to be sending us both major assignments involving Jing..."** Lucy gulped, noting the sudden seriousness in her expression. **"I don't want you Anywhere near those tasks."** Her attention turns to Loki, the look she gave.

Emphasizing the dangers of the situation. **"I ask for anything involving Jing you leave to me. As it's not only a personal level but also for the safety of everyone involved."** Scrunching up her face in distaste. Jason was playing a Very deadly game.

Allowing his employees to dig into international affairs could lead to fatal consequences. **"By the end of the week I'll be convincing Jason that this scoop is too dangerous to handle for those not aware. If we're not careful the king may even have our heads."** Lucy paled.

Remembering her studies as a child, back then she was taught in all manners of learning, politics specifically. Many times she was told that of possible casualties and chaos should groups of powerful forces clash.

Sorcerer's Weekly getting deeply on top of messing with national affairs of a great threat to Fiore could easily get them imprisoned at least. She knew she'd have to deal with the subject eventually, but at this point worrying about it won't do much to help.

 **"On a different note, when are we starting my combat training?"** Sonya takes her currently lukewarm tea, finishing her cup in one swing. **"We're starting right now. I'm in no mood to handle the destructive mess that's my living room. Shai..."** He salutes, already knowing what she wanted.

To be continued...

 **Author Notes: Done~ Another chapter satisfyingly done~ I'm so glad...these take a lot of time and effort. I always forget that when i have an idea i got to add filler and details to help the story move properly.**

 **With that thank you everyone for reading and as usual, I greatly appreciate the support of peoples faving/following/reviewing. Tune in next time and tchao for now~**


	12. Time Flies

Assassins Hand

Chapter 11-Time Flies

 **Author Notes: Shout outs time~** 1827alouette6927 **faved and followed!** Zephirth, Chaosscore, **and** Belle Sparrow **followed! And as always thanks to** kurahieiritr JIO's **for the review!**

 **At last we've reached the part in the manga where Lucy is heading out to meet Jason before a certain Pyromaniacc shows up~ Now this chapter will have a series of flashbacks, so there's no need to comment on the fact that i incorporated it. Now I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Peace, that was all she felt, it was like she was drifting on a cloud, fully relaxed. There was nothing wrong, but nothing was happening, just this vision of gray. Then an exotic aroma hit her nostrils, awakening her from her slumber.

She blinks, still groggy her hand lands on a cold empty spot beside her, it didn't take her long to put two and two together. Loki was up, has been, and he was cooking breakfast. From the smell of it, it was going spectacular. She stretched, feeling refreshed.

A sigh escaping as she felt a satisfying series of cracks and pops. It was odd for her to start a usual routine again, sometimes she wakes up thinking she was elsewhere.

Back to those days so long ago. Where she'd find mayhem in her living room...where familiar warm faces would greet her while destroying or invading her home. A silent laugh escapes Lucy, remembering all of the crazy scenario's she woke to.

Before that small amount of joy fades away, only becoming a bitter ache in her soul. She breathed in, and out, reminding herself of the present. _'Those days are over...Fairy Tail is over...'_ The door opens, catching her attention.

 **"I was wondering when you'd wake up. You have to meet Jason today remember?"** Snapped to attention, realization dawning on her face, Lucy stumbles out of bed.

Not realizing that she still had plenty of time to get ready. Loki chuckles, his master could be so adorable and silly in the mornings. He heard the shower run and whistles a tune, returning to the kitchen. Already in the bathroom Lucy strips, stepping into the boiling hot water.

This once he wouldn't make a crack about him joining her. If he kept trying to tease/flirt with her, his skin would probably stay black and blue. Feeling the steaming droplets pelt her flesh she sighs in bliss. _'So much has happened in the past year. I wonder how Sonya and Shai are doing?'_

 _1 Month Ago..._

 _ **"You're heading to Jing?"** Brown orbs were furrowed in concern, and for good reason. Sonya hasn't been looking all too well these days. The on going stress from work and news of the several border wars have been a major problem. _

_Sonya's would lucky to get a couple hours of rest, and her constant running around has left very little chance for eating. **"Yes unfortunately."** Shai was frantically flapping his wings. Still in the process of packing everything._

 _**"Will you be ok? I mean you've always told me of how dangerous it is."** Deep indigo eyes look towards the window, seeing the bright rays of light fade from the sky. **"Yes and that's exactly why I'm going."** She's been very angry as of late, not that many could blame her._

 _Jason kept giving permission to his editors and journalists to travel and learn of the ongoing skirmishes, not caring of the potential problems or consequences doing such. **"I need to get ahold of some of my contacts there, so they can keep an eye out for our co-workers."** No one had died yet thank Mavis._

 _However it made Jason all the more confident in allowing these fools to go out and risk their lives. Sonya and him battled day and night on this, she was always in some sort of shouting match with him. Ready to strangle him from sheer rage on how idiocy._

 _He wouldn't fire her, never would nor could he be able to fire her, as her contract and all the things she's done to keep this magazine afloat made her a permanent member. **"Still what about you? Won't it be bad for you to return?"** However Jason didn't know._

 _No, more like he didn't understand that Jing and the King's hidden war would only bring mayhem and panic to the people. Not to mention the political risks of imprisonment for finding such information._

 _ **"Of course it's bad Lucy, i'm literately entering a warzone...but I don't have a choice in the matter. I can't let this continue on, all that asshole. Anyways there's someone there I need to speak about involving my past."**_

 _Lucy nodded, knowing how important this was to her chief editor. **"Just...be careful ok?"**_ _Sonya laughed. A light hearted one, one she hasn't made in awhile. **"Have a little faith Heartfilia, I got backup remember?"** Pointing out the overly loyal lavender exeede, her knives and her Jade keys. _

_She was nothing if not prepared for any situation that could(and most likely would) go wrong. **"I'll be fine, you hang tough, I'll contact you soon."** The rest of the evening went by faster then either would've liked._

 _Present..._

 _'It's been 3 days since she last got ahold of me with the comm-lacrima. I wonder if she made any more contracts with her guardian spirits.'_ It was always fascinating to the blonde when she saw Sonya perform a summon. In general it seemed so odd not being the summoner.

The green haired woman described it differently also, for once Sonya had a hard time explaining herself. _**'Whenever I cast the spell, it feels like I've lost something, as if I made a sacrifice to the spirit. I get it back after, but I'm never able to comprehend what it is i've lost.'**_

Both girls tried asking Loki and Azura if they could answer their curiosity. But neither gave an answer, although Azura did manage to confirm their suspicions. After shampooing her blond locks, she hops out of the shower.

Drying herself with a with a fluffy pink towel. Her mind continues to wander while looking for a suitable outfit to wear. She giggles to herself, remembering some of the odd Jade beings. There was one particular spirit that reminded her of Gajeel. And boy did things get crazy that day.

 _6 Months ago..._

 _Sonya and Lucy were meditating, finding their center outside in the yard. Having a good paying job and a lot of foreign currency certainly left Sonya living large, and the outside garden behind the house was just the perfect place to relax and focus on ones training_ _._

 _Shai was cleaning the house, wanting it to shine like the jewel it was, meanwhile Loki was in the kitchen cooking his usual masterpiece. It was peaceful for them. Knowing that there were people there for you, especially at night when you need someone to talk to and find comfort with._

 _A stomach growled, catching the girls attention. One eye opens, indigo peaking through dark green. **"Hungry Lucy?"** A small smirk at the sight of bright red cheeks. **"Maybe a bit."** Smiling, the head editor rose from her spot, arms reaching for the sky._

 _ **"Go get something to eat. I'm going to try and meet another spirit of the zodiac and join you."** The blonde sighs, k_ _nowing that trying to argue would be pointless. **"Alright, if something goes wrong be sure to give a yell."** She walks away, leaving the green haired warrior to look at her keys. _

_She hadn't tried summoning since Azura, at first it was due to training._ _She wanted to know if she was capable of handling herself, since she and Lucy trained constantly, both physically and mentally, they had been progressing well._

 _The other reason due to her reluctance of summoning was her relationships with the spirits. Most of the spirits she found were without owners, lost in the various shops and burial sites at Jing. Those ones though were not abused or met her directly she felt still harbored ill-feelings towards summoners in general._

 _Of course the ones she indeed_ _had encountered while on her past jobs. Most of the meetings between her and them were for less then happy reasons. She wouldn't put it past them to still hold a grudge. In general this entire idea of her being a mage made her very uneasy._

 _However she couldn't worry about it forever, she needed to keep going on with her life, and these spirits deserved a chance of freedom. So with all her anxious thoughts, it took her a moment to think before picking one of them up._

 _It pulsed to life the moment her skin touched the cold stone._ _Holding it out in front of her, she prepared herself, she couldn't properly connect or hear the spirit like she did with Azura, but she felt it's power._

 _Pure pent up energy pulsed in her hand, the spirit within was practically busting down the door, demanding to be released. **"Open temple of the Jade Inu...Fang!"** There were many things she realized whenever she did a summoning._

 _With Azura there was always the kanji symbol on her door, yet with Tigressa and now Fang there was no symbol. Vaguely she questioned the significance, that thought though had to wait for as per usual she felt that pull, her powers starting to wane._

 _Thankfully it was not as overbearing as it had been when she first started out. It was so hard to describe this...emptiness inside of her each time she chanted the spell. Again_ _she didn't have much time to think about it, because the moment that door slide open, it's owner sprinted out at great speeds_ _._

 _His target was the very person who summoned him, growling at a low, threatening volume._ _Acting on instinct she moved out of his way, but he swerved, sharp claws out and ready to strike._

 _Her eyes took in his movements and prepared herself for battle._ _This was one spirit she never encountered in combat, so she knew he held no grudge. But then the words from Azura came back reminding her._

 _'That's right, each one will have their own test for me to prove myself to the spirit I'm worthy.' Clearly this guardian was a combat specialist, going hand to hand in close combat. And it certainly showed he was a professional._

 _He knew what he was doing, aiming to hit lethal blows on her person. She countered him, time and time again, waiting for an opening to present itself so she could take the offensive._

 _It wasn't as easy as it sounded though. Not letting up a single opening, making her change her strategy, she had to act fast however. She could feel herself tiring, Sonya had no idea how long she had been fighting this opponent, but that unknown time was taking a toll on her._

 _The spirit came out due to her sacrifice, he was using her power to keep himself here to fight her. She could try and force him back to his realm, but that would be a cowardly tactic. And in Jing, doing such was considered taboo. Old habits died hard, especially when those habits were her everyday customs._

 _You fight with all you have until one falls, retreating was and always will Not be an option. So she took a risk, testing herself against this new opponent, ready to pierce into her throat he reached._

 _Instead of trying to block she dived under and swung her foot._ _Aiming to roundhouse him in the stomach from a low angle, the result would lead to having some distance and a chance to catch him off guard._

 _That would of happened hadn't Fang been ready and grabbed her leg with that very clawed hand. Stopping her momentum._ _With a gasp Sonya was thrown harshly to the ground, she couldn't move, because he was already on top of her, straddling her, his glinting weapons skimming her neck._

 _Both were panting from the exertion, his golden gaze focused solely on her._ _ **"Not... bad..."** He breathed out. **"Lasted 20 minutes against me. People barely last 5, seems the rumors were true about you."**_

 _He smirks, respect growing for the woman underneath him._ ** _"So you fought me to see my fighting skills. Do you do this to all your potential owners?"_** _He examines her head to toe. Watching in fascination as she notices him watching her while she still continues to reach for her knives._

 _ **"The straddling No, the fighting yeah, i usually straight out kill them if they don't last 5 minutes. And most of them are guys. Have to say though you're quite the challenge. Miss. Sonata, Enchantress of the Night."** She huffs, she hated her old title._

 _It was annoying how after so many years even after changing her name she still had that reputation following her everywhere she went. **"I prefer the name Sonya now. Mind getting off me?"** Now he was definitely amused. _

_Here was the almighty woman of death, the one he had been dying to fight ever since her reputation soared in Jing. With her record and level of work he knew she would be a difficult opponent, and she did not disappoint._

 _Despite her...retirement, she hadn't lost her edge, accurate, adaptable, intimidating and smart, she took him head on. Many a times she was waiting for him to slip, predicting his reactions and counters._

 _A few times she nearly caught him. Lasting out longer then any of his previous owners, his last one who took 15 minutes to beat, had the best time up until her. **"No. I'm rather comfortable."** She rolls her eyes unamused. Their attention moved to the house as they heard the door opening and footsteps._

 _ **"Lady Sonya!? What are you doing to her you Monster!"** Their audience took to their positions with quite the variety. Shai was being held by an embarrassed Lucy as he shouted curses and threats._

 _Loki simply raised an eyebrow, not at all concerned. **"So the mutt has decided to show himself. See you're still aggressive towards the ladies. No wonder you're still single."**_

 _Fang snarls, irritated with the interruption and the sight of Loki. If there was one thing Fang and Azura had something in common, it was their loathing of the Lion spirit. **"What's it to you whiskers? At least I'm not stealing cradles, she's legal and is quite the warrior. Not like you can talk either."**_

 _A growl escaped Loki. At that point the dog spirit rose from his new owner, approaching Loki while cracking his knuckles. Sparks flew intensely as they stood in front of the other, several feet away._

 _ **"Now that I think about it...we have a score to settle...Don't we?"** In unison the two leaped, their bodies aglow, starting a fight of their own. Shai escapes from his confinements. Pulling a dagger, he leaps into the fray. **"You will pay for assaulting my lady!"** A dustcloud formed with the three fighters._

 _Lucy pulled Sonya up from the ground, keeping her steady. **"What happened?"** Her boss smiled wryly, looking down at Fang's key. **"I think I just made a contract with the dog spirit."** His kanji glowing. Already betting she'd see that same symbol on his door next time she called him._

 _Present..._

Her eyes glanced at the chiming clock, with doing her hair and makeup, she was running late. **"Shit!"** She ran, heels clacking into the tiled kitchen. It was a miracle she didn't slip or bust up her heels. Loki was ready for her.

The young lady blazed to her seat, immediately eyeing the delicious set of breakfast out in front of her. Thanking Loki she dug into her plate, melting at the delicious taste that overtook her taste buds.

 **"Alright love I'm gonna head back to the spirit world and rest up for a bit."** She was a tad sad from his words but she understood. There were times like now where she forgot he wasn't human.

He certainly made the house feel homey, she looks up at him, giving a smile. **"Ok, see you soon Loki."** The lion had been spending so much time here in the human world, as if it was normal.

Yes she summoned Plue and the others so she could train with them, mastering the star dress ability that was gifted to her. And even with some of them they took time to have a fun gossip day, but out of them, Loki spent the most time with her.

Being her rock, supporting and caring from her every step of the way. Lucy would not be doing so well if not for him. Ever since Aquarius...She shut off that thought, not wanting to make him worry. It's been about a year now, since everything came crashing down.

She's grown stronger for it, she knows that, but there are just some days where all that pain comes rolling back. Loki and Sonya were fortunately always there for her to distract her. Those dark triggers would then be kept at bay until the next time.

Lucy just wished she could find Aquarius's key, already. She's had no luck whatsoever, no signs, no words. And speaking of no words, none of her guildmates bothered responding to her messages.

Granted she kept track of who was where, when she could. Natsu and Gildarts were just two of the couple of people that just vanished without a trace...and that worried her. Wendy well, she could've visited the girl, as the bluenette did mention Lucy was always welcome.

Gray and Erza were gone, Levi, last Lucy heard followed Gajeel and were now working with the council of magic. Though it saddened her knowing that not a single one of them cared.

 **"Call me if something goes wrong. Have a good day Princess~"** He kisses her on the forehead, radiating warmth before leaving in a poof of light. Her cheeks turned pink while she sighed.

In addition to her other concerns, there was the matter of him. He did things like that often now, she wondered where they stood. Did he truly like her? Was she actually in love with him? Was she actually willing to bring it up with him!?

Shaking her head with a groan, she did her best trying to clear away the unwanted thoughts. Making a mental note to do dishes later she grabs her purse, heading out with a determined smile. **"Alright! Time to get going!"** Taking a nice stroll over to the Crocus Stadium for the Grand Magic Games.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Another is done yippee~ So whatcha think, a blend of the past and present to kick things up a notch. Next chappy ok, I have no idea what I'm going to have happen, it might be Lucy seeing Natsu or it may be my character's pov in Jing.**

 **No clue what's going to happen. Tell me what you think by leaving a review and if you like you'll get no complaints from me if you fav/follow~ Tchao for now everyone!**


	13. Old Encounters

Assassins Hand

Chapter 12-Old Encounters

 **Author Notes:** *Blows nose* **Ugh! Hey guy, this is Mako and I gotta cold, and it seriously sucks! So Lucy you're doing disclaimers...** *sneezes*

Lucy: Ok, Mako from sen whitefox and mako red demon does not own Fairy Tail, although she does have a lot of oc's in this story she does own. She also want's to thank everyone for the large amounts of support.

Loki: Also Mako did want to point out that the next several sets of chapters there is going to be switching P.O.V's One based on her character Sonya's adventures, and the other on Lucy's.

Lucy: Mako is grateful to rebel.17 who has become her latest story follower. Also...Loki, what are you doing here!?

Loki *Grins* I'm where I should always be, by my princess's side~ *hugs* Also Mako said she do thank you shout outs on the bottom author notes~

Lucy: Let me go!

 _3rd P.O.V-In Jing_

 **"My dear child, you've grown so much."** Sonya smiles, it was small and barely noticeable, but it was there. **"It has been a long time wise one."** Out of all the rubble homes and caves, she always found herself in this old run down relic.

An elder, at the age of 70 was a miraculous man. Not only has he lived long past the typical Jing age of 35, but is also an experienced doctor. And a mage doctor at that. **"I've heard you've been keeping many of the rogue mages and guilds on a tight leash since your arrival young one."**

He checks his shelves, already knowing the young woman would come in. It was practically here home, there's been quite the history. His tone was light and cheery, even though the subject spoken of was anything but.

Under that layer of happiness was thick coatings of tension. For Sonya to come back after so many years, there had to be a reason. Especially since she was picking fights with dangerous adversaries.

 **"Yes, well, I live in Fiore now, and frankly there are a couple of people that have traveled here for information on the war. Not wanting to see endless death, I'm bound by my promise to come and protect them. Can't have any trouble roaming around."**

It shouldn't have been a surprise for him. He laughs, glad to see her alive and well, more importantly, he's glad that time has not changed who she is. Turning around, glasses full of odd colored powders and mixtures were in his possession.

Just the ingredients needed for his next batch. **"Good, good for you my dear! I can tell that life has been well for you. To think just five years ago you were brought to me wounded and unable to walk."** Grounding up the herbs and he added in hot water.

Steam overtakes the top and Sonya is unable to refuse the drink when placed into her hands. She takes a gulp, loving the warmth that spreads throughout her body. The old man makes himself the same concoction, finishing his cup in one swift gulp.

 **"Indeed. Actually i'm also here to talk about just that...Soran."** His attention shoots towards her, specifically her legs, concern takes place within his heart. **"Are you in need of another magic transplant? It has been five years after all."** Surprisingly she smiles, shocking him.

Taking a seat in one of his chairs, she lifts her leg up to him, placing it on the table. Warm, wrinkled hands take hold of the limb, he gapes, examining it thoroughly.

Able to easily feel and see the difference to her last appointment with him. **"My goodness child...you have magic! And a strong supply of it as well."** That's when he suddenly felt it pulsing through her flesh. Noticing the immediate tension within the air.

Sonya was glad she sent Shai away to patrol. It allowed her to get down to business without interruptions. **"It turns out that the magic within was closed up, stored away. What I want to know is...why didn't you tell me? And five years ago...you recognized me...no you recognized my condition."**

Her eyes narrow in suspicion. Back then she had been in so much pain, that she was unable to process some things that bugged her. He was able to swiftly give a diagnosis, and on top of that solve her issue. Her operation went well, too well for her taste.

She knew she hit the hammer on the head as they say, watching him visibly pale. **"You owe me some explanations Soran. Starting with who I am...and how I was forced to having these healing lacrima in my legs."** Not to say she wasn't ungrateful for them.

They were what allowed her to do the most basic of things. Still that doesn't excuse that her past has been purposely left in the dark. And by one she trusts no less. He sighs, understanding that the time had come for the truth to be revealed.

Quickly recovering he grabs a chair, pulling it up beside her. **"It's a long tale my dear."** She leans back, arms crossed, there was no way he was going to be getting out of it so easily. **"Time is the one thing I seem to have right now."** Reluctantly he starts his story.

 _Elsewhere...in Fiore._

 _ **"Now we've reached the end folks! The last two guilds are Dullahan Head vs Skull Millione! Who will take the title in this years Magic Games!?"**_

The entire area was filled with spectators and support. Crocus stadium was once more having their annual competition. **"Man this is soooo cool~ I'm sure we'll get an awesome article for this fight right Lucy!?"** She looks on towards the two team combatants.

A bored expression on her face. For the past several days she's taken mental notes of the combatants, watching as the competition unfolded into the finals. Frankly she could care less about it. The blond just couldn't match her boss's enthusiasm, however that was more or less due to his clashings with Sonya.

She was still feeling bitter, since her mentor that she highly respected was now in the country she hated and left years ago. Not to mention being here in the games stadium reminded her of last year.

To her it seemed rather cruel of Jason to drag her here. When her guild made it to the top the previous year. She remembered it oh so clearly, the cheers and partying that went on were glorious and crazy, just like Fairy Tail itself.

Now the celestial mage stands in the stadium 365 days later from that magnificent day not as a mage representing her guild, but as a reporter, to a bunch guilds that didn't even have half of the passion, morals or strength that her guild did.

On top of that not even Fairy Tail's rivals were present this year, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid's Heel, not even Quatro Puppy. It left her feeling bitter sadness

Lucy stopped and then shook it off, she had a plan. One day she was going to find everyone, bring them back to the guild where they belonged. The guildhall was already rebuilt and refurbished. She with her chief editors help had been searching and mapping the movements of the ex fairy members.

Already the majority of them could be properly messaged and informed about the reestablished building. Though she lacked the courage now, it didn't mean she would waver in accomplishing her goal of reuniting her family. **"Hello?!"** Jason was in front of her, a bit irritated that she ignored him.

Breaking her from her thoughts **"Oh sorry...what's up?"** He points to the center of the arena, showing his excitement for the final battle. Her attention was now on the two teams. **"Oh...yeah. Looks like it's going to be a joke of a fight."**

She sighs, resting her head on her hands that held the wooden railing. That bored expression still present. Not surprisingly her employer denied the claim. **"Dullahan Head has won every single one of their battles, despite having such a bad start. They'll make a come back!"** Lucy raises an eyebrow.

 **"As I said it's a joke."** Jason frowns as he listens to her gloomy talk. **"I've done my research, yes Chrisack is strong but from what i found, all of the members of Skull Millione are twice as strong as him individually. They've just been hiding it up till now."** All of a sudden she shuddered...

She just sounded like Sonya. Perhaps she had been spending way too much time with cool headed woman, it was a chilling thought. Her overly excited partner was freaking out, his hair flapping back and forth.

Especially when the fight down below, confirmed Lucy's theory perfectly. **"COOOOOOLLLLLL~"** The crowd cheered, screaming wildly. **"Un-unbelievable! Skull Millione are our newest champions~ Beating the odds to become Fiore's number 1 guild!"**

Each member stood proud and tall. Taking in the applause and praise. **"Incredible Lucy! Your prediction was spot on."** A frown still stood on her face. **"Sure they're strong, but to think this caliber of people are going to be number one until the next games."** She knew deep inside of herself...

The results would've and should've been far, Far different. Then someone walked towards the victors, silencing the crowd. **"What the!?"** The mysterious figure was cloaked, head to toe, going at a slow, content pace towards the center of the arena.

 **"Who the fuck are you?"** The intruder didn't answer. And all of a sudden Lucy felt a seeping cold flow down her spine. Whoever this person was, was radiating power far beyond that of Skull Millione, causing the girl to gulp.

She didn't have to see the mages face to know that this person was dangerous. **"This level of magic is too great! Everyone needs to evacuate!"** Flames forming a tornado around the intruders fists flashed forwards, targeting the guild. The heat skyrocketed, blazing high into the sky.

Everything within the blast began to melt, including peoples clothes. **"Kyaaaaa!"** People were covering themselves left and right while running away! Our cloaked enemy's hood fell off, revealing his face.

Showing off flying strands of pink hair, deep onyx eyes full of excitement, alongside a mischievous grin. The same scaled white scarf secured nicely around his neck. The celestial mage cried out in shock. **"Natsu?!"**

To be Continued~

 **Author Notes: Ending it here, before things get way too exciting! I swear I could type this entire chapter from the manga but i won't do that lol. So please stay tuned because things are gonna get crazy real fast. If you liked this please feel free to show your support in reviews/favs/follows~ Tchao for now!**


	14. Harsh Reality

Assassins Hand

Chapter 13-Harsh Reality

 **Author Notes: last time we found out that Natsu decided to shake up the Magic Games. Man...he really likes to leave a lasting impression. Lets's see what mess that idiot get's himself into this time. This may sorta be a slow kinda chappy, but hey, it can't all be fun, games, comedy and action you know!**

 **Gotta advance the story and do what i gotta do. Shout outs to** 3llie8 **for faving,** SpiritKarma, JcL107, **and** 3llie8 **for following! Lastly thanks to** kurahieiritr JIO **for reviewing.** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V-Crocus_

 **"I can't believe that baka."** Lucy sighed with a small smile. She stood outside waiting for a certain pyromaniac and blue feline to meet up with her. Due to Natsu charging his way into the Magic games and melting almost everyones clothes off(her included) he was arrested and brought before the King.

Those two were always causing trouble, it was incredible that she hadn't heard anything about the two before now. His unexpected arrival put everyone in the stands in a frenzy as he beat the crap out of Skull Millione. **"Hopefully the king will let him off the hook."**

The celestial mage figured that Natsu most likely get off scotch free. After all with what happened last year, the King and Princess still felt like they owed the Fairy Mages even though it really wasn't necessary. They had been told such, afterall.

Right about now they were probably just going to follow through tradition and have the trial take place. She bites her lip in thought, as she recalled Happy's statement back in the stadium. Filtering through her mind.

 _ **'Natsu's been training really hard! He wanted to come back in time for the games, we ran into Gildarts during our travels and couldn't wait to come home.'**_ That only increased the pain in her heart. _'He left right before the guild disbanded. Him and Happy left me behind.'_ As happy as she was...

Lucy still couldn't shake the anger that was blooming within her chest. They were a team, at least that's what she had thought, ever since they met. They had gone through so much together, there were so many adventures they had gone through.

However when he left, it made those memories and achievement shatter into nothing. She thought she would be over the betrayal she felt the next time she saw him. It seemed to still linger as strong as the day she found the note addressed to her.

Yet Happy and Natsu abandoned her, just like when her mother died and her father threw himself into his job. Ignoring her, as if she was nothing. Her childhood anxieties were returning in full force.

It hurt, a lot, they were best friends and then the guild was gone, which only increased her misery. _'If not for my spirits, and Sonya I would've cracked long ago.'_ **"Heyyyyy Lucy!~"** Her head tilts up, meeting joyous onyx eyes.

Lucy attempts a smile, but it felt forced, especially when a thought of realization flashed through. Natsu and Happy, they don't know about the guild. _'How will I tell him...'_

 **"It's been forever! How have things with you and everyone else been?"** Her hands at her side clutch together. **"With me ok...everyone else though..."** Both man and cat were confused.

So she had to sit them down and get right to the point. Their reaction was just as she expected. **"What do you mean Fairy Tails over!?"** The two were slumped in their seats, horrified expressions planted on their faces. **"How could this have happened?"** She really hated to be the bad news bear.

But what could she do? Sure she managed to rebuild the guild building, but there was no one there. Not even she lived in Magnolia anymore, granted she would often visit the old town, however it wasn't the same. **"Ugh! What the hell was gramps thinking?!"**

A headache was starting to form, her day hasn't been the best, with Jasons overly loud voice and watching the games unfold. It was especially growing as Lucy heard Natsu rant, claiming that several other people could've, no should've taken over.

However those mentioned individuals weren't even around at the time, Natsu himself included, who was he to talk? It was becoming frustrating to listen to. She sighs, having heard enough.

 **"You know Natsu...you really have no right to say that. You were the first to leave, the guild disbanded after you were gone."** For the first time he truly saw her, at one point in time those chocolate orbs were full of happiness and warmth no matter the situation, now there's a hard edge to them.

Emotions swirled through, sadness, pain. **"Lucy..."** That harshness within those brown pools were blinked away. Natsu notices how forced her smile is as she apologizes. Watching as she swallows away the bile creeping up her throat. Immediately her guilt poured over that raw pain and rage.

Deep inside she knew why he left. She wasn't the only one effected by Tartarus, he lost his father figure, just like she lost Aquarius. He probably felt horrible about being unable to save Igneel, and trained to be even stronger.

Despite that though she was having a hard time forgiving him, for just a bit longer she wanted to hold onto her bitterness. **"So where are you going to be staying tonight?"** Both boys shrug.

To be honest they didn't plan too far ahead. _'Typical.'_ She shakes her head, not in the least surprised. **"Same old Natsu...if you want you guys can spend the night at my place. I have to go out and get some supplies first though."** Cat and mage alike bow before their goddess of mercy.

Tears in their eyes, their antics causing the blonde to giggle slightly. Before wrinkling her nose as a horrible aroma hit her nostrils, they both stink. **"You guys definitely need a bath, but that can wait."** They all rise, chatting along the way of their past adventures.

 _In the Celestial World..._

 **"To think it's been about a year since things turned to shit for Lucy."** Loki sighed, laying his head lightly against the stone wall of his home. He took in the sights, the stars all shined brilliantly, but before, back a year ago, someones kind, bright smile placed all these luminescent stars to shame.

Yes, Lucy was more captivating to him then his even his own realm. Being honest, he could say he felt more comfortable and at home in the human world. To him, home and happiness was wherever Lucy was, matter of fact if not for the girl he'd never even be here. **"L-Leo?"**

He looks up, a smile on his face as he sees his friend and fellow spirit Aries. Still a shy sweetheart lamb spirit. He pats the ground beside him, Aries accepts the unspoken request, landing beside him. **"How has Lucy-S-san been? Ah I'm sorry!"**

He chuckles, poor Aries kept apologizing though she didn't do anything wrong. Of course, she wasn't this bad back centuries ago. She was timid yes, shy obviously, but it wasn't until Karin that the pink haired ram would constantly apologize and take blame for doing nothing wrong.

 **"She's ok, today is the final round of the Magic Games."** Her mind goes back to the previous year, when their master was at her happiest. **"Lucy-San has be-become very str- st-strong hasn't she?"** She saw the look on his face.

Devotion, respect, love, Loki loved the celestial mage with all his heart, and Aries was glad for it. For so long she worried over the Lion spirit, as he threw himself into his own self destruction. But now he had something to live for, they all did. No longer did they have to fight each other.

Ten of the twelve golden zodiac keys have the honor of serving Lucy, well technically nine now. Seeing as the young Heartfilia has yet to find Aquarius's key. **"DAMN THAT BOY!"** Both shook as the waters raged against their stone.

 **"Th-that s-s-sounded like A-Aquarius."** For her to be in such a mood, it either meant Scorpio seriously screwed up, or something was wrong. Lion and Ram descend down towards the beach.

There all of the remaining spirits including the silver keys belonging to Lucy stood. **"What's wrong?"** The Water Bearer was seething. **"That idiot fire dragon slayer is back!"** His face darkened immediately.

Together the spirits of the Celestial World watched as their master interacted with the pyro and exeede. **"Princess is suffering."** They could all feel it, despite her facial expressions, that darkness, those negative emotions that she kept locked up for so long was ready to break.

Even after a year, she wasn't able to properly prepare herself for seeing him again. Loki clenched his fists, his claws extended, ready to tear flesh. He himself though has coped over the loss of the guild, had yet to forgive those who placed such a heavy burden on his master.

 **"I need to go to her, Now!"** Within seconds he was casted in a golden glow before disappearing. None of his companion spirits was able to stop him. They could only watch as he traveled, returning to the human world.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Now I'm sure a lot of Natsu fans are going to be on my case for this chapter and portraying him as a baddish guy, but come on this is my perspective on him. Most of the main hero's in animes are overly passionate characters with a hot temper or are combat junkies.**

 **Now these characters are usually blind to others pain unless it's up front and in the open. There are times where Natsu indeed does act like this. And in the manga it didn't show it too much but we got a glimpse of Lucy's bitterness at the unfairness of Natsu and the Guild leaving her alone.**

 **It kinda irritated me how the spirits which are Lucy's world, much like Fairy Tail didn't get too much action, which is also why i'm incorporating them more into the story. It's not truly canon to the manga/anime.**

 **But hey that's what fanfic is for, making it how you(the author) wants it to be. So anyone who says stuff like...'that's not canon.' 'This is bullshit, you're screwing up the characters.' i'm just gonna ignore you, delete any reviews you got, and then blacklist you ^_^**

 **So I'm gonna end it here for now. Next chappy Loki's coming and boy is he pissed. Most likely there will be a confrontation between him and Natsu. We'll have to see, with that please show your support if you like this story with favs/follows/reviews! Tchao for now All~**


	15. Confrontation

Assassins Hand

Chapter 14-Confrontation

 **Author Notes: Whoop whoop~ Chappy 14! We've come a long way and wow has it been quite the journey. Alright enough of me being sentimental, i do not own Fairy tail and** kurahieiritr JIO **is seriously rocking with the reviews! Thank you kindly and here we go!**

 _3rd P.O.V-Crocus_

For the first time since Tartarus things seemed...right. Not that she hasn't grown or anything, in a sense she seems more confident in herself, more independent as well. And the word 'right' wasn't the correct term she should've said.

Comfortable, relaxed should've been what was originally used. Lucy was with Happy and Natsu and their antics were no different than what she would see a year ago.

It felt like the good old days, which for the most part she appreciated. Lucy took them out to lunch while hearing all the crazy adventures the two had. It was so odd, being here with them, Lucy for a moment thought she was back home.

Where she and the dragon slayer would be walking back to the guild. Where a drunk and merry Cana would be waiting for her, demanding that the blonde guzzle down some booze with her.

And Levy would be sitting at a table with Gajeel not to far watching her, eager to show Lucy the latest book she found. Mirajane already having her favorite strawberry milkshake on the table beaming that warm smile she was known for.

But that fantasy shattered the moment the celestial mage, by habit now, walked to her apartment in Crocus. Natsu was talking to the blue little exeede, and didn't see her crestfallen face.

Before the pair could realize her sadness, she put on a smile. Catching herself, and doing her best to rid herself of the negativity wrapping around her heart. Luckily for her she had arrived to the building she has considered home. Of course it seemed emptier since Sonya's departure.

Unlocking the door she let the pair in. **"Here we are guys!"** Dropping the bags they were forced to carry, the two eagerly checked out the rooms. **"Whoa! This place is huge. I can't believe you live here!"** Lucy puts on a stern expression, already planning on putting on some strict rules.

 **"Now guys, this isn't my house, the owner lets me stay and use it as my own, so long as it's properly cared for. Meaning I don't want either of you two messing with the stuff here..."** Behind her Happy was cheerfully clawing at the wall, not even paying attention.

Much to her rage. **"RARRR! What did I just say you stupid cat!"** She plucks him away, examining the damage, paling at the sight of deep claw marks. She groans, praying her boss doesn't get home before she fixes it.

Snapping her head left and right she searches for the other trouble maker, now realizing Natsu was not in the living room. She heard the opening and rummaging in the fridge, with wide eyes she makes a dash for the kitchen. **"Yum~"**

Not even five minutes and she's already exhausted. Giving up on trying to keep order and control she just takes her bags and plops them down on the table. A headache was coming, she could feel it.

 **"Did either of you hear a word I said! This isn't like my old apartment, this is someone elses house!"** Happy took the firebreathers place in raiding the ice box. **"How come there's no fish Lucy?"** She bangs her head on the table, exasperated.

She should've known better, these two haven't changed a bit. If anything their manners are even worse than last years. Perhaps they spent a bit too much time in the wilderness training.

Before in her own house it wasn't that big a deal. Yeah she was freaked out and hated it when they broke into her house and acted like they owned the place. And sure they didn't understand the words ' _privacy_ ' or ' _respectable space._ '

But they were partners, and it wasn't like anyone else in their team understood her needs for alone time. Things have changed though, this wasn't her house, it was Sonya's.

And her exeede hated anything mess related, the last time a guest came and made a rest...the poor fool made a one way trip to a healing mage. Should the two come back and find the chaos that would unfold with these two...The blonde shivered.

Hoping it'd be awhile longer before her boss comes home. Yeah she missed her, but she could survive long enough to fix and replace any damages. A ring brought her out of her fearful thoughts.

In front of her Natsu and Happy were gobbling all the food they could get their hands on, her poor wallet, she could feel it empty with each bite. **"I gotta take this."** She leaves heading for her bedroom.

Pulling out the blue crystal ball in her pocket, her comm-lacrima was going off. **"Hello?"** Through the glass she saw Sonya. _'Damn...speak of the devil.'_ **"Lucy it's me. How are things going?"** A cold lump was in the pit of her stomach.

 **"I'm good! And yourself?"** Now though it was difficult to see and hear the celestial mage, Sonya could tell something was wrong. The girls voice was pitched higher than usual and she looked rather pale.

Her boss furrowed her brows in concern. **"What's going on Lucy?"** She cursed Sonya's observation skills. So with a rather confusing and worried ramble, she explained how she ran into her old partner.

During her little ramble, she may've included the damages that has been dealt. **"I think I got the gist of it. Shai's going to kill Happy for damaging my walls and furniture, but it can be fixed."** The Heartfilia heir exhaled, finally able to breathe.

Seems Lucy would be able to live another day. **"I don't mind them spending a few nights at the house, you know and trust him so it should be fine. However...i will not hesitate to rip his head off should Natsu burn my house down. Or if he causes me any inconvenience."**

Sonya paused for a moment. **"If not that then maybe I could turn him into my latest project...I'll have to see how badly he pisses me off."** Lucy offers her a weak, nervous smile. **"I'll do what I can. So what's going on over there?"** Her hopes was to change the subject.

Although neither girl could continue as they were distracted from the sounds of a sudden crash. Lucy's face shows absolute horror as she hears a skirmish going on outside her room.

 **"Gotta go Sonya! Call you back!"** She quickly hangs up, praying the head editor would kill her the next time they meet up. If she were lucky(as her name was based on) no questions could be asked(maybe even forgotten) Her biggest concern came to when she rushes to the kitchen. **"What the hell!?"**

 _In Jing..._

Sonya stared at the lacrima in her palm, a worried expression still displayed as she tried again and again to get ahold of her employee. But to no avail, all she received was obnoxious rings. **"Damn...She must've turned it off."** She sighs, pocketing it.

She knew there would be no point in trying to contact her right now. Especially with the crappy service from their distance. **"Milady Sonya! There's big trouble!"** Her head snaps up, facing her assistant.

 **"What is it Shai?!"** He flaps his wings, unable to stay in one place. **"Fairy Tail members are at the border of Jing! They're fighting the Blackwell Riser's Guild."** Slamming the door open, she and the lavender exeede make haste to the border.

 **"What's wrong child?!"** She leaves the now awake and disoriented Soran without an answer. **"Could you tell which Fairy Tail members they were Shai?!"** He was panting as he flapped his wings all the faster.

Keeping pace with his incredibly fast owner. **"I believe it was the Thunder Legion! But what could they be doing fighting one of the main Dark Guilds all the way over here?"** She bites her lip, not bothering to give a reply.

 _'This is bad. Blackwell Riser is full of S-ranked mages and assassins. Heartless, sadistic bastards too. They won't let them go alive if given the choice.'_ Already with her blades out she forces her legs to run at even greater speeds.

Pumping magical energy into her limbs. **"We need to hurry!"** Shai grabs his owners hand. **"I'll give you a lift Mistress! Save your magic for the upcoming battle!"** Now in the sky, she's able to get an aerial view. She was fortunate to not have a phobia of heights.

 **"Thank you Shai, now full speed ahead!"** He was able to zoom in the great blue sky, with all the hardcore training he's undergone in the past 3 years and with his master being lighter than most. He was able to soar farther beyond that of any bird.

It didn't take long for them to find what they were searching for. A group of black generically robe people fighting 4 colorful individuals. **"Thunder Dragon Roar!"** A blast of light beamed, creating massive damage to the earth below.

The sheer force confirmed her fears. _'Just as I thought. It was the Thunder legion, with their leader Laxus in the mids of the battle.'_ Even though Fairy Tail was renown for it's strong mages and warriors, especially the Thunder Legion, numbers and power made all the difference.

They were seriously outnumbered with equal level opponents. Jing in addition had a kill or be killed policy, and it was clear that those factors were taking a toll on Fiore's mages.

Currently Freed was protecting a badly injured and now exhausted Laxus, while Bixslow and Evergreen were using their eye magic to limit the quantity of enemies.

Those attacks came with a price though. **"Those abilities are very taxing when used for long periods of time. And it's clear that they've been fighting one another for awhile now. Shai drop me."** He looks at his owner, reluctant to obey.

 **"We're too high mistress! You'll get hurt, let me bring us down a bit and then drop you!"** She shook her head. **"No, we go any lower than Blackwell Riser will be aware of us. I drop down now, we have the element of surprise and Shai...remember, I'm not like most..."** Glancing downwards.

Realization struck the flying cat's mind. Instantly his gaze goes to her somewhat glowing legs. **"I'll be fine. Now let go!"** An instant of mentally arguing before doing as asked. **"Yes Milady!"** He lets her go watching as she falls.

Gravity takes it's course as Sonya raises her blades. Shai picked the perfect moment to let her fall. Because her target was the head of the farthest mage from the Fiore mages.

He was in the back, most likely a range fighter or even a supporter, away from the Fairy Tail members and in a sense...assistance from his allies. **"AHGHGG!"** He fell with a clean slice to his back.

With everyones attention on her, she leaps into action. Entering the center of the dark guild, pulling out a key in the process. **"Open Temple of the Jade Inu! Fang!"** The sliding door slams open for her, her spirit leaps out with a grin.

Claws out, he tears apart the fighters in his way. Raising an eyebrow, followed by an incredulous expression as he stares at his new owner. **"You crazy bitch. You fell from at least a 20 ft drop in the sky and landed while standing up, how are you still able to move?"**

They were back to back, glaring at their opponents. **"That's for me to know and for you to hopefully never find out. By the way we're back in Jing and I figured you would be in the mood for a fight. Wanna join me?"**

A smirk grows, his instincts going haywire as he takes in all the powerful wizards and killers. A strong sense of nostolgia took place within his soul. Unlike some of his companion spirits, Fang enjoyed fighting.

Probably one of the only zodiac members who didn't have a problem with the Jing lifestyle. The blood bath was back on and nothing would prevent him from enjoying it. Cracking his knuckles in glee, he glances back towards her.

 **"I'm game, you haven't summoned me or Azura in awhile so we were a bit worried. We decided to spy on you for a bit. Hey While your at it, summon my boy Falk, I'm sure he'd love to give us a hand here."** Laxus hearing unfamiliar voices cracks his non injured eye, seeing his savior through blurry vision.

A woman with blazing eyes back to back with a dog human hybrid slashing and countering a series of magical attacks. **"I've never summoned two at once!"** She stabs a guy to her left, ignoring the blood spraying on her.

Dodging Fang's kick just in time for him to hit back a raging fire ball. **"Well nows the best time to learn! Bring him out."** She cursed, doing a backflip in order to avoid earth spikes from embedding into her body.

 _ **'Trust Fang's judgement Sonya. You've gained more than enough power and control to summon two while fighting.'** _ Azura's voice filtered through her head, looking up Shai screeches a battle cry while sharp claws dig into one guys eyes. What a gruesome way to go.

 **"Shit!"** She searched for the rooster jade key. But one opponent manage to use a whip and grab her leg. One harsh tug and she fell, a hard thud rattled her body that now laid on the ground.

The editor hissed in pain, aches forming all over, but that didn't matter right now. **"Gotcha girly!"** He tried pulling her in, but she immediately got back on her feet.

Successfully freed after throwing a throwing star to the mans head, she grabs a key. _'Crap this isn't Falks!'_ Azura voice entered her mind once more. _**"No it's the snakes! That's just as good if not better, summon her Sonya!"**_ Fang enters the mental conversation, clearly agitated.

 _ **"You want her to summon that psycho!? She hasn't made a contract with her yet, hell she hasn't even been summoned. She at least met Falk! And he won't fucking kill her after letting him out."**_ It was hard for the veteran fighter to speak with her spirits while people left and right attacking her.

A glance behind her shows that the green haired mage known as Freed was just about done with his written enchantment. Bixslow was holding up a now unconscious Evergreen.

Meanwhile Shai was flying all around his opponents, leaving them confused long enough to rush in. Though he was making swift work of the dark mages, it was clear to see though he wouldn't last long as his stamina was beginning to wane.

 **"Guess it's time to gamble. Open temple to the Jade Hebi!"** This spirit had no name, however the snake mistress heard her call and felt her door open. Another sliding door slowly revealed a new spirit.

Red jewels for eyes stared at Sonya's indigo orbs. **"Are you my new master?"** A man with a large ax leaped ready to slash at the green haired beauty. She turned around, evading the attack with absolute ease, and bit the attacker right in the neck.

Sonya watched as the life faded from his eyes, his unvoiced scream coming out in gasps. The snake spirit met her new owners gaze again, searching for any signs of weakness or fear. Her steady gaze not at all focused on the dying man now on the ground.

She was only slightly confused, and surprised to find that there were none to be seen. **"Mistress...what are your commands?"** Sonya knew to be wary of this spirit. Analyzing her, she was not afraid of the snake, but she knew better to let her guard down.

However with a lack of time and magic she knew she had to give trust to this new ally. She had to choose her words very carefully with this one. **"Help me disable this guild and get these four mages to safety."** The unnamed spirit moves at a fast pace, blowing plumes of colored smoke from her mouth.

Fang moved away just in time, avoiding the now known toxic gas. **"Dammit!"** He hated this girl, out of all of his fellow spirits, she was the most dangerous. She cared not for anyone, not even herself. Only following orders with a sadistic edge.

Granted Fang wouldn't die from her ability, it didn't mean it wouldn't be an unbearable torture. Proven by the unlucky enemies who inhaled the fog of poison. Their reactions came instantly. Gripping their necks, holding their breath until they fell. None got up, none moved. **"My task is complete."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Done~ I introduced the snake spirit, brought in some stuff that was in the manga and the Thunder Legion are in Jing~ What sort of craziness will happen next! Find out in the upcoming chapter~**

 **As always i am very grateful for the support people have for this story, please feel free to fav/follow/review and tell me what you think~ Tchao for now folks.**


	16. Healing Wounds

Assassins Hand

Chapter 15-Healing Wounds

 **Author Notes: Shout out time~** kurahieiritr JIO **as per usual gave a review~ And thanks to** wag11137 **for following ^_^ We've reached 2000 views guys which is awesome! With that I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **(Also guys, make sure to read the whole chapter before reviews ok? I only mention this because there are parts in here that don't seem right but will either be settled at the end of the chapter or later on in the series)**

 _3rd P.O.V(Jing)_

 **"You just can't stay out of trouble can you child? You just fought members of the Blackwell Riser's guild! Have you lost your mind in the last five years!?"** Sonya sighs, wincing as Soran cleans and bandages her wounds.

She knew he was right, what she did was incredibly stupid, a guaranteed death sentence in fact, however she couldn't allow them killing members of Fairy Tail. **"You let me worry about Blackwells Risers, how are their wounds?"** Taking a glance of the bedridden Thunder Legion leader.

His members surrounding his unconscious body each wearing expressions of worry and anxiety. **"Well all of them are bandaged due to deep gashes and fractured bones but the big feller took the most hits, he spent a lot of his magic and has several broken bones on top of a minor concussion."**

It wasn't so surprising. Sonya spent a good portion of her magic as well in that fight and she was there towards the end! Everyone received several new injuries, luckily for her though she was already healing.

The editor looks at the group curiously, nearly jumping when they screeched in joy all of a sudden. **"Laxus you're awake!"** Tears poured into large puddles on the floor. A happy, heart throbbing moment, especially with the blonde male turning a bit pink in embarrassment. _'Cute'_

As touching as the moment was however, Sonya knew that answers were needed. Taking one of Soran's chairs, she clears her throat catching their attention. **"So for what purpose are you guys here in Jing? It's a bit far for Fairy Tail folks to just drop by."**

The blonde snorts, sitting up and putting on his sarcastic cold persona. **"It's no business of yours girly."** She raises an eyebrow, somewhat amused. She leans forward just a tad, getting comfortable.

 **"Are you so sure? I just saved your life, I brought you and your friends somewhere safe, away from the psychotic murderers that are most likely searching for you this very instant, and yet you refuse to tell me the sole purpose of you coming here? For shame Dragon Slayer."** He growled.

Injured or not he would not be made fun of. Freed stands up, bowing, most likely trying to smooth the waters between the pair. **"We are grateful that you came to our aid when you did. However the reason we cannot tell you is that it's confidential. But I will say that we are here due to a client's request."**

She hums, pretending to let the subject go, their presence was still very unnerving. Sonya stands up and leaves, heading out the door. She could feel Laxus's glaring, suspicious eyes on her.

He caught the fact that she already knew who they were even though they're in a different country. **"Soran make sure they don't injure themselves further."** The moment she's outside the building, she sees her purple ally flying up to her.

 **"Shai, I have a task for you..."** He salutes, ready to please. **"I want you to figure out what the Thunder Legion's client and what their assignment is without being caught."** With that extra noted emphasis on stealth he flies away.

 **"I wonder who the idiot is? The one that would risk the lives of others this way. In addition this is also a good test for Shai...he won't be able to do his usual tricks with a dragon slayer on the prowl, injured or not."** Shai was rather curious himself, of course he thought he'd have no problems with the assignment.

He would be in for a much interesting surprise, though questions plagued both him and his masters mind. Who would hire probably one of the most powerful group of mages and why? He would stake his nine lives on finding out the truth.

 _Back in Crocus..._

Lucy watched in horror, she just couldn't believe it. She was so Dead! As of right now she was staring as Loki was practically demolishing Natsu. It seemed that the crash was the golden zodiac lion springing a surprise attack on the pyro mage.

Things were quickly spiraling out of control. Antique silverware and other pricey nicknacks crashed and shattered. Her pleas and begging for the brawl to stop fell on deaf ears.

Meanwhile Natsu took the challenge with glee, unaware of Loki's motivations for attacking him. It was nostalgic of home, he remembered this wonderful adrenaline. Throughout the year he felt so alone, reminiscing what made his guild so great in the first place.

Missed moments like this when he was duking it out with his guild members, was greatly appreciated to him. Those onyx eyes were not seeing unfamiliar oriental furniture and elegant designs, no. He saw something else entirely.

Old worn wood floors, the aroma of booze filtered the air, he could even hear the sounds of the other members. **"Grr so you want a fight ey Loki? Fire Dragon..."**

Brown orbs widened in shock, as Loki felt fear course through his magical veins. **"No Natsu!"** It was too late. **"ROARRRRRRR!"** Loki barely managed to get out of the way, feeling his clothes heat up from the intensity of the dodged spell.

Natsu's roar was a tornado of flames spewing out of his mouth, a giant compared to the blast from a year ago, traveling several yards and colliding into the walls of Sonya's home.

When the flames faded the entire side of the house was charred black, many of the decorations if not melted then ash. Worse off was the house showing a nice huge hole.

She falls to her knees, in shock, in fear, in anger and despair, her emotions were going out of control. The blonde hasn't felt like this in years, her senses fizzling and fading at the same time. It was so hard for her to breath, any attempts to calm herself proved fruitless.

 **"Haha whatcha think Loki? I'm a hell of a lot stronger then before!"** Natsu smiled, not a care in the world showed in his expression. The ex play boy adjusts his glasses facing the renowned _'Salamander.'_

Cold eyes glaring through the blue tinged lenses. **"Seems you're not as smart as you used to be though..."** His attention turns immediately to Lucy, sensing her shutting down. Who could blame her? Regret was all the spirit could feel, he allowed his emotions to take over and now...

The poor girl looked about ready to faint. Oblivious, Natsu turns to his old partner. **"Wasn't that awesome Lucy!? Lucy...?"** Unable to move, unable to speak. She just stares in a daze, just stares at the massive damage, and gulps.

Her spirit is barely able to hear her frantic thoughts. It was ear shattering for Leo to try and understand the incoherent fears. It frightened him watching her body shake, trembling at what will happen once Sonya returns and sees her home an absolute wreck.

He moved to her side, holding her stiff body to his, whispering into her ear. **"Hey Lucy? Why don't you stay elsewhere for the night while Natsu and I fix this?"** He rubbed circles on her back, doing what he could to get some sort of reaction from his master.

Loki should've known better then to let this happen. It was all his fault. He was enraged yes, but that was no excuse for him. The moment he started attacking Natsu sealed the deal.

Granted, he never thought the pink haired dragon slayer would go so far and use his magic in the house. It wasn't like the guild that was literally made to repel magic damage.

Overwhelmed she can only nod, not even blinking when Virgo popped in out of the blue. **"I'll escort her to a hotel brother."** Her expression slightly different than it was in the past.

Acting fast she helps her nerve racked master out. Both passing a confused Happy. **"Hey what's wrong with Lucy?"** The ginger crosses his arms, still very pissed off. Now in a fouler mood then when he was in the Celestial world.

 **"You mean what's been wrong with Lucy? And to be honest...everything, including you two."** Natsu was offended, scowling at his nakama. **"Hey what's your problem!?"** Slowly, the zodiac spirit marches up to his old guildmate. "My problem? It's you Natsu."

Each step closes the distance and increases the bitter scorn and hatred Loki had concealed each and every single day since finding his beloved on her knees crying. He found it very hard to forgive the idiot, especially since he hasn't changed, or even noticed how different Lucy was now.

Everyone knew to some extent that their fire mage was dense, but for him to waltz back into Lucy's life, with no care, as if he expected nothing to change. No. The lion spirit had plenty to say, and continues before any retorts could be made.

 **"Let me give you the short version of what she's gone through. A year ago you ditched her and the rest of the guild, not even bothering to say bye to her, next day she goes to the guild to find Makarov tell everyone to fuck off."** His head falls for a moment, it was still hard to remember those days.

Lifting it up again to reveal tears start to form. **"The guild was disbanded and one by one everyone left Natsu, and she went through depression. Lucy eventually received a job opportunity and forced herself to leave. She was healing, bit by bit she was doing better, finding the motivation to continue."**

Once more he stepped towards his so called guildmate, who stood still, listening to every word. **"We make it to a year, where her life is stabilizing, and found some sort of peace, sorting through her emotions and thoughts of what happened. Then? Then You show up...!"**

Close enough a hand reaches, taking a chunk of his front shirt. Pulling confused onyx eyes up close to Lokis'. **"Do you wanna know what the worst part is? You act as if nothing happened. You seriously can't be so blind to see that she's not the same as she used to be..."** Oh he really ached to strangle him.

Natsu was already in his clutches, it honestly wouldn't be so hard, but it would be pointless. **"Now we have a destroyed house, a house that Lucy though treats as her own isn't. Having a panic attack because you used your fire magic."**

For the past year he has covered his scorn, pretending he didn't hate the unfairness of it all. Loki tried his hardest to keep Lucy's spirits up, to stay strong and not do something dangerous or drastic for her sake.

Of course though Lucy read him like a book, and though she never vocalized it, she was grateful, and did what she could to help him as much as he did her. Now all of their effort wasted. Lucy and him were back straight to square one, with old aches resurfacing.

 **"Do you even realize how much you hurt her? You abandoned her and you didn't even explain yourself!"** Leo the lion was always jealous of Natsu, and it certainly showed. To Lucy, the stupid fire eating slayer was always the hero, someone she could rely on.

And he ripped that trust to pieces. Natsu was dropped harshly onto the floor. Making a rather painful thud. **"Why did you even bother coming back Natsu?"** The lion's true intense emotions were burning out, he felt like desperately punching something, brown teary eyes appearing in his mind stopped all urges.

So rather than beating the shit out of his old guildmate he left him on the floor. Heading into Lucy's room, barely able to make out Happy asking Natsu something.

Rushed footsteps entered his hearing before pausing at the doors entrance. **"What...is that?"** Loki takes off his glasses, cleaning them, no longer bothering to look at the dragon slayer.

 **"That is a map...over the past year Lucy and a co-worker of hers have been tracking the whereabouts of Fairy Tail members, seeing how they were doing, trying to re-communicate with them. You, Guildarts, Erza, Gray, and the Thunder Legion were the only ones she couldn't pin point."**

Boy and exeede move closer, noting every article, marking, photograph, everything was taken in. **"Why is she stalking everyone?"** Loki sighs, his patience was waning very thin.

Breathing in and out a few times to grasp on his instincts before explaining in a low soft voice. **"Because she wants her family back Natsu, they may've left but it doesn't mean the bonds are broken. She wants to keep Fairy Tail's morals alive."** His eyes narrow at some of the people listed.

Feeling just as betrayed, as he also sent letters and tried getting in touch with some people he was close to. **"However...they've been less than helpful, of the dozens of letters sent, she nor I received a single reply."**

No one had bothered keeping in touch. From the pairs eyes, all of them forgot what it meant to be members of Fairy Tail. _'If they even understood it in the first place, people ditched after the S-class trials too...'_ He felt like his years as an immortal being were catching up to him.

 **"Look Natsu, I'm sorry for jumping you earlier, but did you even care about Lucy? You were her best friend...her partner."** It left a terrible taste in his mouth stating that term.

Not seeing how angry the teen in front of him was getting. The pinkette clenches his fist, offended for even being asked that. **"Of course I cared! It's one of the reasons why I left. After seeing Igneel...after his death I swore I would get stronger, so that I'd come back and protect the guild better. "**

Though he never really said it, Natsu trusted Lucy, out of everyone he was one of the first to see how strong she's become since meeting her. **"It's why I asked Lucy to let everyone know, so that they wouldn't worry. I knew she'd care for them in my absence."**

Despite his statements, guilt stamped into his heart. He wasn't entirely truthful. Yes he left to train, but he also felt he needed to leave for a bit. He needed to escape Magnolia, to accept the painful reality that his father was never coming back.

To this day he still had nightmares about his father's death, last thing he wanted was to see others he loved leave this world. **"I didn't know...I figured I'd come back, just like I did for a mission, I'd be back and everyone would be waiting for me. Just like they used to..."**

 _'What was gramps thinking? Why did he break up the guild?'_ The old man was many things, but he had to have had a good reason to disband the family. To break his own teachings and ditch everyone like that.

 **"And out of everyone, Lucy seemed fine, everyone was so broken and battered, I figured she was ok and would be able to understand the most."** Loki had heard more than enough.

Though he could see the fire breather's point, it still seemed like excuses to him, though he wouldn't deny being bias. **"Everyone had painful scars from Tartarus, mental and physical. You dragon slayers lost your dragon parents."** Natsu began to smell something...

Happy saw how sad Loki looked. **"Lucy was tortured by the demons, and...one of her spirits is no longer able to come to her aid. She made sacrifices for everyone to come back to the guild safely and..."** He punches the wall. Tears streaming, finally released and freely flowing.

 **"And this is the thanks she gets? Losing the guild and people she cares about. Them not giving a shit and leaving her to pick up the busted down guildhall!?"**

He looks at the two. **"It broke me watching her as she fell apart. For so long she's been hurting and left alone, I swore never to leave her side."** Scum...That was what he felt like. At times he would see a radiant smile on her face, one that would warm his heart, especially when she looked at him.

But it wasn't the same smile that always made his heart racing, it wasn't truly full of the joy and happiness she deserved. Knowing that he couldn't do a damn thing to sooth her pain.

Even though she risked everything to save him all those years ago. Mentally and physically drained he falls to his knees, at last breaking down. Other than Loki's choked up sobs, there was silence.

Natsu absorbed the information, he sadly had to admit that he did think something was wrong with Lucy. But it had been so long since he'd last seen her that he couldn't truly tell how to cheer her up. He played up his usual antics, hoping that she'd smile like she used to, clearly though it led to negative results.

Happy followed Natsu out of the room, it was at least 5 minutes before Leo the lion recovered from his moment of weakness. He had just left his owners room when he heard a crash.

Cursing the nicely dressed spirit was in the kitchen. Blinking as he saw Natsu and Happy trying to somehow fix the gaping hole he made. They turn around, a sheepish smile on their face.

 **"Damn I really did a number on this...um...got any glue?"** It was the most stupid, idiotic thing to say, but it left some warmth in Loki's heart. Choking out a small chuckle, he just...gives up.

All that anger began fading away. He was still exhausted, as most in his position would be, but it felt like a weight was off his shoulders, screaming out his feelings. **"No amount of glue is going to fix this."**

Rolling up his sleeves Loki went to give a hand. Picking up debris, and grabbing supplies to fix the damage. There was now content silence, none of the thick boiling tension from earlier to be seen. **"Hey Loki?"** He hummed, somewhat distracted as he was filling in the wall.

 **"Can you pack up Lucy's stuff in the celestial world?"** Now stopping, he wearily turns to him. **"Yeah...why?"** He saw it...that grin of mischief that just meant trouble. **"Because we're going to bring back Fairy Tail!"** Loki facepalmed, maybe it was a bit too soon for Natsu to come back after all...

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Gotta admit this chapter was hard to do. I wanted it different from the manga, yet still lead to the conclusion of, a) Natsu realizing that his departure made more of an impact than he originally believed.**

 **b) character development of Loki and being able to let go of His pain in addition to Lucy's, c) bring about the teasers of the Thunder Legions reason for being in Jing and at last d) tying everyone together.**

 **So hopefully you guys enjoyed this~ Stay tuned, be sure to fav/follow/review if you like this as I am always grateful to the support I get and tchao for now guys!**


	17. Game Plan

Assassins Hand

Chapter 16-Game Plan

 **Author notes: Over 4000 views, absolutely incredible ^_^ Ok i know i repeat myself but think about it, i've made over 100 stories and one shots, both solo and with my partner Sen, and to see people actually love my work...**

 **With people giving me the support and praise...it's just such a warm fuzzy feeling. Which also makes me feel bad that I take so long working on these updates! So I do not own Fairy Tail, and I hope you all enjoy.**

random-mickey, **and** River Nailo-Chaos **followed!** random-mickey **faved also~ Lastly** kurahieiritr JIO **reviewed! Thank you guys so much for the support~**

 _3rd P.O.V...In a cheap Hotel..._

Lucy was sleeping peacefully, snuggled deeply into the blankets. The moment she and Virgo reached the bed of the hotel bed, she collapsed, falling into a long dreamless slumber.

Virgo stayed a while, making sure her master was alright before leaving and returning to her realm. Making sure she reported the situation that happened to her fellow spirits. They were relieved, and grateful that Virgo was willing to let them know that Lucy was safe and well.

At least for the moment. The moment she awoke fully her anxieties returned. Chewing on her lower lip she thought about last night before freezing in place. Her eyes widened when it came to her...Loki and Natsu were left all alone(Happy doesn't count) in Sonya's house

...Immediately she leaped out of bed. Frantically getting on clothes that her loyal and kinda pink haired spirit provided her. As usual the celestial clothing was beautiful and just her size.

It was so colorful and comfortable, sadly she didn't have time to marvel at what she was wearing, she had to get home, fast. Then she heard knocking on her door, it opening right after much to her surprise.

The very two people she had been panicking about entered, Natsu rushing in with Happy while Loki was sheepishly smiling at her. **"Hey Luce! Glad to see your up~ Listen we gotta go."** She raised an eyebrow. Something didn't feel right.

Last night this pair of idiots were fighting to the point of using deadly magic and now things seemed fine. As if Natsu didn't make a god damn hole in the wall. Loki offers his owner a slightly larger smile.

 **"Hey Beautiful, sorry to cut things short, but I gotta head back to the spirit world. I'll be popping out every once in a while and whenever you need me. Don't let Natsu cause anymore trouble."** Casting one final suspicious glance at the currently pouting pink haired mage, he leaves.

Leaving the girl dumbfounded and confused. Natsu and Happy were rushing around, grabbing what little things she had with her in the room, packing it up. With hands on her hips she stares at the cat and boy. **"What the hell is going on? Natsu..."**

Suddenly she could hear something. There was a rather loud commotion outside her window causing her to walk towards it. She gaped at the sight of guards, her head twisted back to her friend. **"Natsu what did you and Loki do!?"** He grinned, worrying her all the more.

 **"Well originally I wanted to put a message on the king's castle, but Loki wouldn't let me, the poor sport. So I decided to put it somewhere else, while Loki was talking to Jason."** The blonde was so confused, only feeling more so as he grabs her and leaps out the window. **"HEY!"**

The moment they and on the ground Natsu runs, dragging the celestial mage with him. The blonde couldn't help but watch over her shoulders as the guards try chasing after them. **"Arrest the fire mage for setting the stadium aflame!"** During the crazy chase Lucy gets a call on her Lacrima.

On the screen was Jason, a big smile on his face as he addresses her. **"Soooooo Cool! Lucy you and Natsu enjoy your trip~ Be sure to send me and Sonya reports every now and again, don't hesitate to get the latest Coolest scoop!"** He hanged up on her, knowing he got to say what he wanted.

 **"What the hell is going on?!"** Happy flies in front of her **. "We're bringing the members of Fairy Tail back Lucy! It'll be great~"** Her mouth was open in shock, before turning into a small smile. **"Do you really mean it?"**

Still running her old partner replies to her question. **"Of course we mean it! We're gonna get Wendy, Erza, Gray, the old man, Mira, everyone! Loki told us that the guildhall is already fully restored."** His onyx eyes sparkled in mischief and joy.

 **"And I made a message for everyone. At the stadium!"** The girl face palmed, now understanding why they were being chased. She couldn't believe the absurdity. **"You set the magic games stadium on fire!?"** It was a good thing Loki had managed to talk him out of doing it at the castle at least.

Otherwise they'd be worse off. **"Chill out, the fire doesn't spread and it'll go out on it's own."** Loki had been talking to Jason at the time, so he was unable to supervise the pyromaniac, let alone warn her off the circumstance

It had turned out the ginger had alerted her boss, letting him know she was going to travel about. As well as do his own advertising. Everyone who was anyone read the latest scoop. Mage, nonmage, it didn't matter where or who, it was read by all.

 _In Jing..._

 _ **A Fairy Tale Reunion!**_

 _ **This just in from a trustworthy anonymous source, three Fairy Tail Mages are on the hunt for their old members. Determined to bring the old guild back to its former glory.**_

 _ **Their determination, their fiery passion for the restoration has led to them to travel all over Fiore, searching for those who still hold that spark**_ _ **. Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia have set out on their journey, bringing the chaos with them along the way.**_

 _ **A beacon of flames in Crocus stadium was made as a guide to our little fairies home to Magnolia~ Sorcery's Weekly will continue to keep you updated!**_

It had been a week since that article had spread like wild fire in Fiore, and the distance between Fiore and Jing made it rather difficult to keep communications up.

So when the International Private Postal Service finally had gotten their hands the Sorcerer's Weekly news, it arrived at quick neck speeds into Sonya's hands. Granted it was still slow but nonetheless she and her cat were kept in the loop.

The only good thing happening today for little Shai. He's been having issues as of late. A week...a Week since Sonya assigned him his task. And frankly it hasn't been going well, which made the purple cat seethe in rage.

The blonde dragon slayer was not like his old master(and with such a venomous tone does he state that fact) Genos. This one was very attentive, focusing his enhanced senses on anything and everything. Always alert and on guard as one should in this territory

However that caution was making it Very difficult to spy and learn who their client is, and more importantly, what their task was. All four of them kept their mouths shut, refusing to reveal anything.

Time was passing too fast as they began healing more everyday, which meant soon the group would depart to continue on their quest. Leaving unanswered questions and probably being an even bigger target to the dark guilds.

Shai collected the article under an alias, trying to keep both himself and his owner under the radar when something caught his eye...A Blackwell Riser member, heading into the local tavern. Most likely going to booze himself to his limits. A perfect opportunity.

Quiet as could be he followed the poor soon to be victim. He even recognized his face, he was one of the cowardly mages that fled when reinforcements for the Thunder Legion came and more importantly, nicked his fur with a dagger as he was running away.

Able to easily sneak in, he climbed high up in the rafters where he was able to see and hear the fool drown his sorrows. It seemed he had quite the group of friends who chit chatted around him while guzzling down alcohol. **"Dude you never drink! What's the occasion?!"**

Scowling he smacks the bottom of the bottle on the table. **"Ahh I'm fucking screwed! Damn, that whore! It's all because of her those Fiore mages got away, the boss is gonna be pissed at me and the rest of my unit."** Fangs popped out growling at the horrible man.

Being the loyal, overprotective exeede he was, he did not at all tolerate the insults the idiot was spewing about Sonya. Surely blood would be spilt for his rudeness and foolishness.

Oh yes, on the spot the lavender cat was brainstorming all the terrible things he would do, of course on top of torturing the savage mage he also would get valuable information, perhaps even the specified knowledge he seeks.

To Be continued

 **Author Notes: So this seems like a good place to end off the chappy. Big fun right? Next chapter will go to more of the Jing story and continue going back and forth. Sen is certainly going nuts because of my use of logic.**

 _Sen: Mako...it's god damn fanfiction, whatever the author wants, the author says happens, and I want more Screen Time for Shai! And no more logic!_

 **Mako: Not your story, it's a realistic (my) version of Fairy Tail...so yes logic does exist. And originally Shai wasn't even going to be in this until you created him so he's not my utmost priority.**

 _Sen: *Grumbles*_

 **Mako: Anyways thank you all so much for reading! If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as it always makes my day and i can't wait to see you guys next time~ Tchao for now!**

 _Sen: SUPPORT SHAI! MAKE HIM THE MAIN CHARACTER!_


	18. Twisted Results

Assassins Hand

Chapter 17-Twisted Results

 **Author Notes: Sorry for those who have been waiting patiently for these chapters. Hope you enjoy~** 3llie, SheepMeepBeep, SliverKitsuneGrlAngel, CiaL03, RagingTempest1999, **and** lobodiosa19 **faved** ~

lobodiosa19, DarkWings112, Shadow werewolf54, hanako-the-pantologist, CiaL03, Starrheart, SliverKitsuneGrlAngel, SheepMeepBeep, **and** 3llie **followed** **^_^ this story has even been added into a community!**

 **Lastly we have** kurahieiritr JIO **reviewed and...my friend, don't feel bad for Shai, especially after this chapter!** **Anyways y** **ou guys are absolutely amazing! With that I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Edit: Sorry for taking so long, the reuploads in general are taking forever, but with the holiday one shot weeks...i've had very little time for anything else...also for the record as there seems to be some confusion.**

 **This is taking some canon parts of fairy tail, but i'm making my own arc or story with the characters. This is not following the Alvarez arc or some such(sorry to some of you but that arc confuses and kinda disturbs me...)**

 ** _(Warning...start of this chapter is going to be creepy...)_**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"No...Nonono PLEASE!"** His pleas went unanswered, making him panic more. **"I'm begging ya! I'll-I'll tell you all I know, just please, have mercy!"** Deep menacing eyes were glowing in the dark.

A smirk barely seen in what light there was, was terrifying. The man with both his hands and feet tied struggled desperately. **"Don't Kill me!"** Claws out and sharpened, barely skimming his bruised skin.

A little blood trickles from the scratch. **"Good boy, yes, you will tell me all I want to know. Starting with the Fiore Mages..."** Fangs were out and ready, a hiss escaping the grinning expression.

You know though...his captor never said he would let him go, let alone let him go alive. **"Teeheehee...that's it, keep talking. You'll be released soon, I promise."** The chills that ran down the poor victims back didn't stay for long.

 _Elsewhere..._

Sonya was checking over Laxus's wounds. Analyzing his condition, much to his annoyance. **"You done yet?"** She ignores him, looking at every stitch, every injury he acquired. Her touch was gentle yet firm, showing her comfort with seeing such wounds.

Still despite her expertise, it still hurt when she prodded and provoked the pain he was feeling. Both hear footsteps, pausing the physical therepy going on, especially when the door opens revealing the Thunder Legion.

All were ecstatic to be back and seeing their leader more or less mobile. For more than a week, they've stayed there, hiding and healing, trying to adapt to this new place. Sonya sighs, causing Laxus to glance at her tired face, seeing ever formed creases on her forehead.

 **"Hello Laxus, Miss. Sharp."** She nods but continues with her work, making Laxus snarled at her, not that she cared. **"How is his condition?"** The editor turns towards Freed. **"Thanks to Sorans medical knowledge and supplies he should be good to go in a couple more days."**

Relief spread through the small group of mages. Suddenly a pop sound was heard. And to everyone's surprise a long green snake was suddenly coiled around Sonya's neck. **"Massssssteeeeerrr I've come to report."** A smile comes to Sonya's face.

 **"Welcome back Garnet. How was the trip?"** Red jewels for eyes stared back at her in confusion. Her head by habit swaying. **"Garnet? Isssss that what You Wissshhhhh to call me?"** Being in snake form made it very difficult to speak properly.

Not that her owner minded, actually she always had a lisp, it was just more evident. **"Yes, I think it suits you well, especially with those gem like eyes."** No one had ever given her a name before.

All she was to her previous owners was a tool, so this was a new experience for her. And to top it off the woman showed no fear of her, even when her tail was wrapped fully around her throat.

Granted there was nothing constricting with her grip. But most would panic or be frightful of a snake popping into existence and wrapping themselves around someones neck.

Especially in this region where you can die in an instant. **"Do you not like it? Most spirits already have a name, but I haven't heard yours, so i figured you didn't have one."**

The snake shakes her head. **"I've had No name, for a long time. I acccccept it. And the trip wassss fine."** The Fiore mages was hearing the conversation with stunned silence.

 **"Excellent~ Now if you wish, you can report. However it is a bit hard to understand you with that slithering accent, so I think I will summon you in human form. Mind returning to the celestial realm?"** With a quick nod, she disappeared with yet another popping sound.

With that the girl rises, taking out the key with the Snake Kanji. She sucks in a breath, manipulating the magic within. **"Open Temple to the Jade Hebi...Garnet!"** Freed and the others watch surprised.

They had seen their old guildmember Lucy summon spirits many times before, however it was clear to see that this summoning was different...especially with the sliding door. **"Masster."** The green haired beauty resurfaced, bowing in respect. But not filled with loyalty or trust.

Sonya notices the lack of Kanji on her door. **"One of these days i'll get you to trust me."** A cold smile was placed on the reptile's lips. **"That is to say if you live long enough master."** She gets a huff of a laugh in response. Af if she didn't expect anything less.

 **"Indeed. But back to business, seeing how you refuse to address me by first name, what did you discover?"** It was faint but the thunder dragon slayer could hear Sonya's shallow breathing and notice her pale skin. _'Either she's really weak, or it's a lot harder to summon these spirits.'_

 _In Fiore..._

A girl sat in her room, or she should say her friends room. Holding her knees to her chest while in deep though. Her mind was muddled with thoughts and memories, making it difficult to think.

Her blue hair was tied into pigtails, flowing far down her back. She had grown much in the past year away from her home, however there were somethings that stayed the same.

Next to her was her loyal friend, a white exeede named Carla, whom through thick and thin has always been by her side. Now though she was in a predicament. It's been a year since the disbandment of her home. Since she left Fairy Tail and lived with her friends at Lamia Scales.

And to be honest she was really happy and grateful to be here. Chelia was like the sister she never had, a dear friend who always provided her with an ear to listen to. Lamia Scale opened their arms to her when she had no where to go.

Now though, Lucy, Happy and Natsu have returned, and are talking about reviving Fairy Tail. It left her in a confusing predicament. Does she leave Chelia and those who took her in when she had no where to go to return to where she belonged?

Or should she stay, living her new life in her new guild, abandoning those who she thought of as family? It was a tough predicament for the young teen. It had started just today, when during her performance that she noticed Lucy, Happy and Natsu in the middle of the towns festival.

Though she was ecstatic to what she thought of older brother and sister, she was left confused and anxious. Lucy smiled in understanding, already sensing her inner turmoil. **"You don't have to decide now Wendy. We're staying for a bit."**

Grateful Wendy went into her room, left to think long and hard. It was clear that the scars of her past even after a year was still fresh. No one, especially a dragon slayer could truly forget that day.

Losing her mother, then losing the guild right after left her a mess, after all this wasn't the first time she didn't have a guild to protect her anymore. But Chelia came to her aid, offering her a home, a job and a life.

And Wendy selfishly took it, eager to not be alone anymore, not realizing that she left Lucy behind until after she received her first letter from the blonde, who was wondering how she was doing and if she was happy.

Guilt claimed her heart then and it still did now. It was the main reason she didn't reply, she felt she didn't have any right to face the celestial mage. More than anything she wanted to go back to Fairy Tail, but after everything Lamia Scale did she just couldn't leave them.

 **"Do what you feel is best for you Wendy."** Carla had followed her, simply sitting on the bed and waited patiently. Wendy looked down towards the hand Carla took, giving her support. Both share a smile in this moment of peace.

It doesn't last long however as suddenly the earth begins to shake and rumble, causing both girls to gasp in shock. Rising to their feet they run outside, avoiding the toppling furniture, reaching Lucy, Natsu, Happy and her guild members. **"What's going on?"**

Lucy's eyes were narrowed ignoring the young girls question. Analyzing the group of hooded mages in front of them. Out of the blue these people had come, with every intention to kidnap the blonde. However with a little help from her favorite lion she managed to put them in their place.

Managing to flee to sanctuary, where members of Lamia Scale and Natsu who was at the guildhall were ready for action. **"Come with us now Heartfilia, and no one gets hurt."** Her brown eyes snapped with magic.

 **"You say that after attacking innocent civilians in the process of trying to kidnap me. I refuse."** Natsu punches his palm, an angry scowl on his face. Flames were already starting to cover his fist. **"No way are you taking her!"**

Loki stood protectively in front of her, his glasses shining in the sun. His body was tense, unsure of who they were, their presence and the skills they showed alarmed him greatly.

 **"What do you want with her?"** The ring leader steps forth. **"Why we need her is of no concern of yours. Bring her to us or face the wrath of the Wretched Thorns guild!"** The name rang a bell, but despite the familiarity Lucy couldn't pin point it's importance. **"Leave Lucy Nee-Chan alone!"**

Wendy takes the stand by her friends. It didn't matter where she was, or how much time had passed. Through and through, once a fairy...always a fairy! And as such she would fight to the bitter end.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Now isn't this something, we get a demonic little Shai, you can see why him and his previous owner survived for a couple years in Jing, and we get Wendy back~ She was a cutie in the manga and her magic was pretty cool.**

 **Ahem with that i'll end it here, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the support you guys are kind enough to give me! Thank you all so much for reading, hope you liked it and tchao for now!**


	19. Lurking Troubles

Assassins Hand

Chapter 18-Lurking Troubles

 **Author Notes: We almost reached the 20 chapter mark, it's pretty amazing how well things are going. So let's start with the awesome shout outs.** sassarella faved! Redrock04, Svane Vulfbad, holaanora **and** TriciaGold of the Eagles **followed~**

Svane Vulfbad, holaanor **and** kurahieiritr JIO **reviewed. As i state(or at least try to) in every chapter i just want to say thank you to all who have been giving support to this story. With that ladies and gents let's get on with this chapter, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

When Lucy planned on seeing Wendy, she never expected her day to consist with a crazy festival involving Lamia Scale, a human/cat hybrid Carla, but more importantly she never thought she'd be attacked in her hotel room later on that day.

But that was what happened, she was given a moment to herself, a moment to breathe from the chaotic dragon slayer. So she simply went into her hotel room, her plan was to take a bath, call up Sonya, and then work on her latest story.

Despite her lack of motivation she still continued her novel, wanting to record all of her adventures and memories. The way she recorded her journey it could hardly be called a story now. But nothing a little editing couldn't fixed.

However she never had a chance to reach that shower, let alone her book. Because the instant she closed the door with a sigh, mages dressed in shades of black and green appeared.

Things happened so fast...She screamed as vines wrapped around her frame. Calling for help a blinding light suddenly engulfed the room. Her handsome knight heard her all the way from the Celestial Realm and came to her rescue.

Eyes full of rage as he blasted her attackers away. Sending several sprawling across the floor. Sighing in relief the vines though painfully dug into her skin, went slack enough to where she could release herself.

It was evident that there wasn't enough space to fight off all those men, so the with a glance the two made an agreement. They had to get out of there and get help!

Without a second thought, Loki took his princess and blasted a hole out of the hotel room. At great speeds he sprinted out, plummeting outside at least 20 ft above ground.

Thinking fast the ex heiress took out her whip and had it tie to one of the rather tall, sturdy trees, and together her and Loki were swinging away. The wind ripped at their faces as they fell at a more safer distance.

Gracefully landing on safe ground, Lucy was released and they ran, heading towards Lamia Scale. Their hope was to reach the guildhall and gain sanctuary, as well as alerting the town of a dangerous group of mages.

But that hope dashed almost immediately. Because their route of travel was cut off almost instantly. Innocent civilians who were going about their day screamed and ran as predatory flowers sprang from the earth, chomping away at anything or anyone that got too close.

Lucy was grateful for all the training she had been doing with her spirits and Sonya, because for something as dangerous as this, she actually was able to show the fruits of her labor first hand to her attempted kidnappers. She was actually managing to hold her own against these wizards.

Whipping them away with sickening cracks. Flipping and leaping away from her opponents. And her ever so loyal lion was in just as tip top shape, blasting them away.

They found themselves back to back, nostalgia took hold as they found that they have come a long way since the last time they were in this position. **"Any ideas?"** Slowly the space between them and the dark mages began to lessen when at the corner of their eyes they noticed a shade of pink.

 **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Reinforcements raced in, specifically Happy and Natsu rushed in. The Salamander's ferocious strength decimating their enemies. Soon enough the guild members of Lamia got word of the fighting, and came to help also.

Something Wretched Thorns had not been ready for. Not too many of them have ever been in the position where their missions were not going smoothly. If anything only one or two could recall a moment in their lives where a target was being difficult to maintain.

None of them dared to fail, no, failure will NEVER be an option. With a war cry one manipulated the ground, slamming his fist onto the hard surface. Fissures spread all throughout the area, sharpened thorns spiking and acting like needles as they fly towards Lucy and her friends.

The rumbling was harsh enough to catch Wendy and Carla's attention. Causing them to head out and encounter their allies and families in the middle of a battle. **"What's going on?"** Lucy's eyes were narrowed ignoring the young girls question.

Keeping her eyes on them analyzing the group of hooded mages in front of them. All of a sudden these people had come, with every intention to kidnap the blonde.

However with a little help from her favorite lion she managed to put them in their place and create some distance. **"Come with us now Heartfilia, and no one gets hurt."** Her brown eyes snapped with magic.

 **"You say that after attacking innocent civilians in the process of trying to kidnap me. I refuse."** Natsu punches his palm an angry scowl on his face. Flames cover his fist. **"No way are you taking her!"**

Loki stood protectively in front of her, his glasses shining in the sun. **"What do you want with her?"** The ring leader steps forth. **"Why we need her is of no concern of yours. Bring her to us or face the wrath of the Wretched Thorn guild!"**

The name rang a bell, but despite the familiarity Lucy couldn't pin point it's importance. **"Leave Lucy Nee-Chan alone!"** Wendy takes the stand by her friends. It didn't matter where she was, or how much time had passed. Through and through, once a fairy...always a fairy!

They moved, fast and furious. Lucy swiftly went into her Leo Star dress, blasting rays of light through her punches and infamous Lucy kicks. Though everyone kept their focus, a specific lion spirit glanced her way during the combat. To say he was distracted was an understatement...

 _In Jing..._

Sonya was biting her lip in thought, the news wasn't good...at all. Nonetheless it was information that she needed and now that she was aware of how the battlefield is set up, she could start raising her defenses without too much interference.

Laxus though heard everything the serpent spirit said to her owner, none of it made any real sense to him. Certain words came up. Wretched Thorns, war, some guy named Vincent. Nothing was connecting.

Which in his case wasn't surprising, he's never been to this country before, let alone heard any big shot names However just by looking at her face, it was clear that it wasn't reassuring information.

 **"I see, thank you Garnet, should something come up I can summon you again?"** She bowed. **"Of course milady."** Her large door opened, allowing her entrance back home. _ **"Pff yeah...sure summon scary snake assassin spirit. That'll help lots."**_

Fang's snort echoed through Sonya's mind. She blinked rather surprised, she forgot momentarily that she could hear both Fang and Azura if they wanted to communicate with her. _**"Gee thanks lady, really appreciate it."**_ She could oddly picture her rat spirit rolling her eyes at him.

 _'My apologies, I'm not used to telepathy.'_ An exasperated sigh escaped. _**"Ignore him, he's messing with you. He doesn't really get the chance to tease and make fun of his owners."**_

Slamming open the door, Shai flew in, startling both master and celestial beings. **"Lady Sonya! I have big news."** It was a rather comedic scene, Bixlow couldn't help laughing while his totems floated around.

Freed and Evergreen watched confused as the odd little purple exeede dragged her to the next room, nearly colliding into Soran who held a batch of tea and simple sandwiches for them to snack on.

Shai couldn't contain his glee. **"Milady I have much to speak of. Starting with who hired our guests."** An eyebrow was raised, the editor pointedly ignoring the small splotches of dirt and dried blood on his form. Specifically his paws.

 **"Oh? Dare I ask who bothered dragging the Thunder Legion all the way from Fiore?"** He had a sly smirk on his face, his eyes positively gleamed with excitement and malice, she could tell she wasn't going to enjoy the answer.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was flying, he'd be bouncing up and down, that smile growing bigger by the second **. "Jason, that's who hired them...and their job was to escort and protect a group of eager reporters who volunteered to get the scoop on Jing and Fiore's upcoming war..."**

She sucked in a breath as her blood started to boil. Her hand flew, smashing into the wall, causing a harsh thud heard by the others in the next room. A rather deep indent was formed from where her fist connected. **"The Bastard."** couldn't believe the idiocy of her so called boss.

He completely disregarded their agreement. Wasn't this the purpose of her being here? To protect what of his employees were ALREADY here, as well as give what information that wouldn't get them all thrown in jail or cause panic.

 **"I am going to kill him..."** Things felt tense, the air growing colder. **"Jason or the dragon slayer milady?"** He was ready to dig out his claws once more, not really caring which of the two it would be. Shai had reason to want to eliminate both.

His master was silent, fuming as the seconds ticked on he knew that all of the stress she had been enduring for the past months were finally effecting her. Throwing all sense of calm and logic out the window.

She turned on her heel, curtly walking right back into the previous room. Heading towards the mages. **"Possibly...both. We'll have to see how far my anger takes me."** Loyally he follows behind.

Hissing slightly in anticipation, harshly she ripped the door open, the loud bang bringing everyone's attention towards her. She couldn't believe Laxus was allowed himself to be used like this either. Sonya being the master of information, knew things many did not.

Though she wasn't around when it took place, the head editor was aware of the Fantasia incident, and more importantly who had caused it to occur. But with the seven years and the more recent news she had truly thought better of Laxus.

Was he even told of the risks this mission brought? **"You have a lot of nerve dragon slayer. Hiding your assignment from me the way you did."** An involuntary shudder took hold of those around her.

Her voice sounded way too calm. As if she didn't just punch a wall, and slam the door open. Laxus tried to play it off, while his second in command tried to reason with her. Giving her his typical confirmation excuses.

Of course she was not having any of. **"SHUT UP! It becomes my business when my apparent employer goes behind my back and risks the lives of his other staff!"** At fast speeds she was found gripping the blond's collar, further shocking them.

Laxus himself barely able to keep track of her swift movements. **"Do you-" Pushing him harshly on the bed she turns to all of them. "No...Do any of you have a single idea just How badly you all and Jason have screwed up?"** With a bitter chuckle she shakes her head.

 **"No...of course not. Not a single one of you stupid mages understand that your actions will cause everyone you know and love to now be targets to perhaps the most dangerous dark guild in the world!"** Sonya claps her hands once. Twice. **"Well done Thunder Legion."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok so yay we're done with another chapter. Things have been going at a rather easy going pace but drama and chaos are on the way. Well with that guys, I would seriously appreciate favs/follows/reviews if you liked this. Tchao for now**


	20. Deadly Concerns

Assassins Hand

Chapter 19-Deadly Concerns

 **Author Notes: Ok so things are gonna get intense! Well things are always intense but whoo boy this is what we've been leading to~ As usual it's shout out time!** Dragons . reaper101, SoulAndMakaLover, **and** Yuuko Lee **followed~** Dragons . reaper101 **faved~** Lastly MidnightLotus627 **reviewed~**

 **I know i say this once, but i'll probably keep saying stuff like this but all this support is awesome! Again...I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 _3rd P.O.V-Jing_

Things escalated quickly as Sonya was struggling to contain her magic. Despite all of her training, her emotions tended to make her energy spike, and after finding out the worst case scenario being strung upon her at the worst possible time, well...She had to snap at some point.

 **"Miss. Sharps...I don't understand."** The room felt like it was thrown in an ice age, it wouldn't have surprised anyone if there was ice starting to form on the furniture. **"No...it seems you don't Freed, but sooner rather then later-"**

She pauses, rage still contorting her usually calm features, so much so that it seemed like her eyes were glowing an unholy indigo. **"But you will. And in the worst way possible."** Her gaze shifted to the elder Jing civilian.

 **"Soran, lock your doors, and bring out your protection lacrimas. You four. Stay. Here."** Her volume lowers and has a demonic edge to it, making her command all the more frightful.

Her plate of responsibilities had just doubled over with problems. **"Shai hand me my comm lacrima, i need to make a few calls."** The purple furball happily obliges, asking if one of them were their boss.

 **"No...i'll save that occasion for another time. Thanks to him, my life and many others are about to get much harder."** She walks from the group, trembling, doing her utmost to prevent herself from causing harm on the dubbed _'experienced'_ mages.

Bixslow grabs her arm as she goes passed him. **"Hey wait! We have questions-"** On instinct she counters elbowing him in the stomach with her free arm. The intense strike causes him to double over, releasing her.

Sonya, as if unable to realize the time and place goes into defense mode, kicking him fiercely, sending him flying into the wall. **"Bixslow!"** With a pained groan he collapses onto the ground.

Evergreen runs to his aid as Freed and Laxus spring into action. Sparks flew her way as Freed sprinted her way with his sword unsheathed. **"And here I thought you two were the smart ones."** Lifting her hand she caught the sword in the green haired mage's hand.

His eyes widened in surprise as he found two things happened. One she caught his sword bare handed, allowing blood to trickle from her palm, and secondly, she completely stopped his momentum.

Laxus with his stronger senses he was forced to watch in what felt like slow motion as she drew her uninjured hand into a fist and punched him painfully in the face. He goes down in one hit, dropping the sword, it clatters down onto the ground.

 **"Freed!"** Evergreen summons her projectile magic, sending a flurry of fairy magic dust. Explosions soar towards and unamused Sonya. **"Milady!"** All that could be seen was a haze of smoke. But when it cleared it was revealed to be empty. **"Where'd she go?"**

Shai angry for the attack on his master strikes the woman. Making sure to place his claws embed into her hair. **"Kyaaa let go!"** Soran much to Laxus's astonishment was simply sitting with his tea. An disapproving grim line on his face.

 **"I say child i'm getting too old for this. If you must exercise your rage, then take it outside with the thunder mage."** The blonde sensed her before hearing his quiet yet to him seductive voice. **"With pleasure."** In blinding speeds and surprisingly in a strong grip he's flung out of the humble home of the healer.

Before she goes out to meet with the pissed man she's stopped by Soran speaking to her. **"I won't stop the fight between you and him young one. But, i will say this, be cautious as more and more dark guild members like to hunt out at night. And I won't heal either of you when you come back."**

Over her shoulder she shoots him a smile. **"I will heed your words. Though, if it helps...I did go easy."** He sighs. **"That you did, that you did. The control and strength you possessed back then is nothing compared what you have now. Go, before he fries half of the land."**

 _In Fiore_

She blinked open her eyes slightly, feeling all sorts of sores all over her body. The girl was barely awake, but could feel tight restraints on her flesh, they felt odd.

Faintly she could feel the goosebumps on her skin from the air cold. Before snapping back into reality, sitting up from the ground. Lucy turned her head all around to where she could see.

Not that it did much good, the area she was in had dim lighting. What she could notice however was that she was in a barred cell. Grunts of frustrations escaped while she struggled with the now realized magical rope tied upon her limbs.

Hissing in pain as wounds came from fighting out of them. Lucy did not like being a damsel in distress, and certainly wasn't one to stay put and hope for a rescue.

Granted she knew her friends were probably on their way, but she didn't want to take her chances, especially since she could assume her captors wouldn't just hand her back.

Her chances of a successful escape were slim though. Thanks to her bounds, her entire magic supply was cut off from her, she couldn't even telepathically speak to Loki, let alone summon her spirits or activate her star dress ability.

It was official, she was stuck, the Wretched Thorns guild got their prize. They went through a lot because they wanted her and now they had her within their grasp.

In a way she felt embarrassed with how quick her and her friends went down with no issues whatsoever. The way they took her was laughably easy. With the overwhelming numbers of Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail members there should've been no problems fighting them off.

But the way the battle proceeded the dark guild was able to easily see that with those very same number Lucy and the rest of them let their guard down. On top of that they didn't notice flowers growing at a rapid rate within the ground, releasing knock out gasses and pollen that caused paralysis.

By the time everyone was aware that something was wrong, it was too late. Their vision and movements were fading until each and every single one of them fell unconscious. Lucy heard the demonic chuckles as she was unable to keep her eyes open, collapsing on the hard ground with a dull thud.

And she still heard those laughs, they were a faint echo from what sounded like was above her. She could only assume they were on an upper floor. Her assumptions lead her to her position being in some sort of basement as if the musky scent wasn't enough evidence. **"...-still alive?"**

The celestial mage tried to strain her ears. Desperate to get a listen in on her kidnappers conversation. Not that she had to focus very much, the the voices grew as the conversation chugged on.

 **"Hehe no doubts about it, Sonata is still among us. This war will be the trigger of her demise, and Fiore will be ours. All we need is a little spark, and who better then a Fiore Guardian Summoner."**

Fiore Guardian Summoner, that vocabulary hit her hard clearly stating that they were foreign. And the term Guardian rang a whole lot of warning alarms. 'They're from Jing. Sonya and Shai's home country.

Her captors continued. **"And what if this infamous assassin is just a legend? Or that she is dead? You morons keep chasing ghosts and you'll soon become one!"** A gruff menacing voice trickles through.

 **"Then it means we have no one capable of getting in our way. And she ain't no legend idiot! Sonata Of the Night was a true goddess of death and chaos. She's the only one able to destroy us. No her, no failure...Shut up before I go and-"** Those statements made Lucy's blood run cold.

Sonata? Assassin? Immediately she remembers Tigressa's first words when being released from her five years of being stuck in her key. And frankly it brought disturbing thoughts as she recalled the interaction between the spirit and her boss.

 _For a moment the group of four sees a large sliding door. As it opens slowly, all you see are two green eyes gleaming in the pitch black. A firm voice breaks the tension. **"It's been quite some time since I've last seen you Sonata. 5 years yes?"**_

 _Loki and his master turn to Sonya who nods with a blank expression. **"Indeed. I see you haven't changed a bit since our last encounter. Unlike myself as I go by Sonya these days."** A small chuckle escapes._

Tigressa called Sonya that name, and she came from Jing, it was too much for it to be a simple coincidence. _'Could her past have to do with being an assassin of a dark guild? Are these the dark secrets she's forced herself to hide for all these years?'_

It was clear a chat with her needed to happen with Sonya. She promised that when the time was right she would tell Lucy her story. Though as morbid as it seemed, Lucy was starting to wonder if she would live long enough to find out those answers.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Another chappy done~ Lucy is kidnapped, and it looks like Sonya has bigger problems then what she originally thought. Another thrilling chapter that I hope you guys enjoy this story so far.**

 **If you do like please feel free to fav/follow/review. Also in case you guys haven't checked out the profile, I Mako am back in school and got two part time jobs so updates will be slow and unpredictable, I will do what I can to get more chapters out there. With that thank you and tchao for now~**


	21. Information Overload

Assassins Hand

Chapter 20-Information Overload

 **Author Notes: New chapter and a continuation of chaos. Ohhh big fun~ Things are getting hectic! Thanks to everyone as always with** Lucy Usui **faving! On top of that we reached over 4000 views~** **I do not own Fairytail~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Shai flapped through the clouds, going at great speeds through the darkened night sky. He had been flying nonstop with very little rest, not that he was complaining. His bad mood evaporated as he took his frustrations on not only that pathetic mage he captured, but also Evergreen.

Greatly did he enjoy digging his claws into his screaming victims flesh. Turning the two of them into abused scratching posts. Right now he figured his mistress to have already calmed herself and the dragon slayer so they could ready a course of action for the upcoming troubles.

Meanwhile now he was on a new assignment, one that only he was truly capable. Return to Fiore, find Lucy Heartfilia, and protect her. So here he was flying through the sky, searching for the familiar shade of blonde.

But much to his confusion and irritation, she was nowhere to be seen. Even though Sonya and Lucy haven't been in much contact for the last few weeks, all comm lacrima provided by Sorcerer Weekly have a built in tracking device in.

Sonya had made absolute sure to give Shai the coordinates based on the last location of her comm-lacrima. The feline knew he was in the right place, especially since this was the home of Lamia Scale, and more importantly the sky dragon slayer.

Despite his scavenging of the town he had yet to find the summoning mage. What he did manage to find was...shocking to say the least. The sight before him was not what he wished, though it was a start.

He just wasn't expecting to find a huge group of unconscious mages, one rather familiar to the furball. **"Loki!"** Immediately he swoops down and tries to awaken the smooth cool flirt.

No one was moving, not even a twitch at Shai's loud voice, it was such a relief when he saw those eyes open to attention. **"Shai? What-"** He sat up in a snap, looking around for his master.

 **"Lucy!"** Shai's brows furrowed in concern. It was just what his mistress feared. Her friend and co-worker was kidnapped, and if he had to guess, it was members of one of Jing's guild. **"Lady Sonya sent me, she was concerned that guild members from Jing snuck into Fiore."**

Loki remembered, the flowers, his energy and magic being significantly drained. Lucy...she was gone. His hand went to his chest as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He couldn't feel her, it was like they were...cut off, separated.

It was sad, funny to some in a way. To think that Loki, aka Leo the Lion, leader of the Gold Zodiac Keys, a ferocious warrior spirit...was scared and worried about one girl.

But it wasn't just any girl. It was Lucy. His owner, and...the most precious, beautiful woman that meant everything to him, who was willing to save his life when he didn't even deserve it.

 **"We need to find her. Fast!"** Shai nodded in agreement. First though he had to contact his master. He pulled out a lacrima. **"Milady...Milady are you there?"** Currently Loki was trying to awaken the others.

So far though, no good. Everyone was still out. **"What is-it Sh-ShAi?"** There was terrible static. Making it so difficult to stay in contact. **"It seems I was too late, Lucy has been captured!"** He could hear her sigh, but her picture and sound was fizzling in and out.

Straining his ears and focusing, he did what he could to make out her command. **"Sh-ai. G0-tO C0Ntacks-CIlaKs C0alS- ChEERy sTrEEt-Guva r 05E W!ne."** Her call got cut off, leaving the lavender furball concerned.

However he couldn't worry on that right now. He had a job to complete what he heard was good enough to give him something to go on. If he had to guess this was one of Sonya's several sources of information.

Shai honestly couldn't remember the name of this specified contact. Though he wasn't one to question his masters decisions, if she asks him to do something, he does it, end of story.

Extending his aching wings once more he flies as fast as he can, alerting Loki of his departure. The first thing he needed was rose wine, it was an odd drink, then again he's seen so many weird things that he shouldn't be surprised anymore.

 _In Jing..._

Sonya sighed while dodging another lightning attack. Her lacrima couldn't keep the connection, seeing how Laxus was doing his utmost to electrocute her. After Shai...pent out his frustrations on Evergreen, she sent him off to Fiore.

It's been a few days since then, and frankly not much has changed since she sent him off. She really couldn't say much, as wounded as the lightning dragon slayer was, he was very precise with his attacks.

If she were honest with herself she'd have to admit, if he were at his full strength, he'd be quite the opponent, even back in her guild days. It was even harder now though, because her goal wasn't to kill, it was to subdue.

Her old instincts and habits were itching to come back. Desperately did she want to end the fight, but she didn't want to go back to those days. **"Stay still damn you!"** A blast of lightning hit her in the shoulder, the pain was only for a second, before the magic was absorbed.

It was more than enough for her vision to revert for a moment. All she could see was bodies, lying on the ground in a pool of red. The blood on her hands glowing in the moonlight, staining her both physically and mentally.

 ** _'You are a mistress of murder and destruction. Your goal in life is to obey and kill.'_** She shook her head, finding the resolve to stop herself. Laxus could see the inner struggle she was going through, for what he didn't know.

Right now he didn't care about that, he was going to make her pay for attacking his friends. **"You're pissing me off Sonya. You're going to pay for going and hurting my team!"**

As fast as the visions of her past came, they went, bringing her back to reality. Now she will admit, she did go a bit overboard, she shouldn't of gone and allowed her emotions to take over.

But at the same time, both them and the entire country was in danger. And the assignment he took just made things so much worse. **"As will you for allowing war to happen to Fiore."** It was relieving to see the sun set once more.

Jing is usually very lively at night, seeing how that's when most of the guilds elite members set out on missions. So on one hand its good because her match with the Fairy Tail member won't cause any unneeded attention.

On the other side of the coin though, those elite assassins and mages will now have an easier chance at noticing there's a battle going on. It was a miracle they weren't discovered already.

If they're found, their lives would be forfeit, she had to end this now while she still had the chance. _ **"Sonya summon one of us!"**_ Azura the voice of logic broke through her thoughts. _**"Yeah summon us and we'll take care of him!"** _ Fang the voice of violence cutting in as well.

 _'No. It would take too much time for me to summon, with his speed and accuracy I'd more likely to be hit. I already have a huge advantage and more of both the terrain and magic control. More importantly though...this is My fight. I don't want to summon you guys for something as small as this.'_

Both spirits understood her response so they relented in their protest. Actually their respect for their master grew since they could see where she was coming from. In general the people of Jing didn't like relying on help, it was considered a sign of weakness.

Although, for missions, the faster you completed it, the better off one would be. So by tradition, Sonya should've summoned them the moment the fight began, but she didn't. They stayed within their keys, offering advice and support, she noticed how their keys began to glow.

She felt their warmth and concern. There was no doubt that if things go south they'd summon themselves. With her temporary distraction Laxus blasted another thunder ball her way.

 **"What are you fucking talking about!? You keep saying the same shit and not making any sense!"** Sonya was a good distance away. However that meant nothing when it came to veteran warriors.

Pumping magic into her legs, she moves at extreme speeds. Even Laxus had difficulty keeping track of her movements. Increasing his frustrations all the more, he's hit her, yet she's shown no signs of injury!

The young woman stumbled, and he could clearly see her face in pain when his attacks nailed into her, but she just wouldn't go down! Since the first day he saw her, he knew she was more then some editor for some stupid magazine.

Despite his injuries that day he learned that she was an incredible fighter, the way she gracefully decimated her opponents while coming to him and his friends aid, but now?

Seeing her right in front of him. Grabbing and pinning him to the ground, with a dagger to his neck, he had to admit defeat. She also looked hot, but he had more pressing matters to think about then her on top of him.

Especially since the lightning he's been pumping into her body wasn't affecting her. **"You can try all you like, but your magic won't do much to hurt me."** She was aware of what he was doing.

And she let him anyways, making him even angrier. **"You crazy bitch."** That rage lessened as he looked into her tired battle worn eyes. Giving him full control as she set her knife down and got off him. She sighed, rubbing her dirty face.

 **"Now...what did Jason tell you when you accepted the mission? Anything at all other then what you were supposed to do."** For the moment he admitted defeat, that didn't mean they would settle the score later. He would make her pay him back for everything.

Her being in Jing, knowing the territory and her odd fighting style, she was dangerous, she herself was keeping a few secrets. " **Just that this needed to be low key, no one was to know. We were to be paid a huge sum for doing it."** Palming her eyes, she groans, she really hated that stupid boss of hers.

 **"You really should of done your homework. Laxus...Jing is literally and figuratively filled to the brim with A and S rank dark guilds."** His eyes widened in shock, he knew from entering the territory that there were some tough mages, but-

Whatever lingering charges of sparks he had diminished. He watches her face morph, revealing some vunerable emotions. She bites her lip in thought. **"You and the Thunder gang need to leave Laxus, especially with your wounds. You'll be needed in Fiore, the guilds need to be ready for what's to come."**

He snorts. It was true he was injured but he was still an s-class mage. More than capable of handling dark guilds. **"Underestimating me like that leads to an early grave, and you keep spouting nonsense about this war that's supposedly going on! What IS going on?"**

Wanting him to understand and see the severity of the situation she told him. Everything. What she's learned of the past few months. Laxus sat and listened, for every new piece of information revealed sent a ray of sparks.

Each one more bright and deadly then the last. **"Alright, so what are you going to do then? Because if there's this huge war going on, you're going to be in the cross fire. And despite the funds I've raised, the money we have isn't going to be enough to rebuild the Fairy Tail's guildhall."**

She couldn't help it, Sonya starts laughing, ticking him off. **"And what's so funny? I thought you said we were in dire circumstances here!"** Holding in what chuckles she has left she stands up.

 **"You haven't gotten any of Lucy Heartfilia's letters have you?"** Standing up himself he shakes his head. For contacts he usually had Freed or Evergreen handle it. **"No what's she got to do with this?"** It had been a long time since he's seen anyone, it's been a year for Mavis's sakes.

The last of her giggles escaped as she starts walking back towards Soran's little hideout. **"Well...about the guild hall...you're going to be in for quite a shock."** An eyebrow was raised at her grin and the stupid pun she just used. **"And pray tell...what's so shocking?"**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok so...a little action and fun and 'what the heck' moments. As always guys I hope you guys liked the series so far and I would seriously appreciate if you guys liked it enough to fav/follow/review! Tchao for now~**


	22. Manipulating the Scene

Assassins Hand

Chapter 21-Manipulating the Scene

 **Author Notes: Whoo boy another chapter, this story has been coming along nicely! Shout outs to** Darckaiser2005, Gayres0918, BlazingBlazy, **and** Cosmos11 **faved~**

Gayres0918 **and** Darckaiser2005 **followed~** kurahieiritr JIO **shout outs to you for your reviews! Thanks to everyone for keeping up with this seriously long series~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Sonya couldn't help but huff out her laughter, after the last few days she's had this was certainly entertaining. **"Laxus!? Laxus what is wrong with you?"** His team was greatly disturbed and concerned over his well being.

Currently he was staring at nothing, a look of disbelief on his face. It was hard to imagine him like this, not too much crap surprised him these days, well except this. All three turned to Sonya, demanding an explanation.

Their almighty leader has been stuck in this position for a good twenty minutes. His group was on the brink of panicking as they've tried everything to snap him out of it. She shrugged knowing that telling them the truth would only put them in a similar position.

It was at that time of being paralyzed that the dragon slayer was able to shake his head, returning to normal. **"Who are you Sonya?"** She rolls her eyes, growing rather sick of that question. She knew what he was Truly asking, but she couldn't say it.

He was still very wary of her, giving him a backstory, that to even her was still incomplete would only lead to distrust and danger. So she plays dumb, she once more goes about repeating the same thing she's said since the beginning.

 **"Told you, names Sonya Sharps, head editor of Sorcerer's Weekly and as of now your protector until you get out of this country."** He narrowed his eyes at her, ignoring the rejoiced cheers from his comrades.

Crossing his arms, trying to pretend he wasn't a stunned idiot only moments ago and stare her down. **"And yet you have enough cash to rebuild the Fairy Tail guild, Fairy Hills, have several living spaces all over Fiore and still have so much money you don't have to work a damn day the rest of your life?"**

Tension began to build again. The two stared at each other, Laxus focusing intently on her, searching for anything that could give him anymore information. She doesn't take the bait, if anything her smile becomes a tad more smug.

Only shrugging again, and heading into the kitchen. Freed spoke up, his other two members still stunned at the news. **"Laxus...is what you said true? The guild's been rebuilt?"** His leader grunts irritably.

 **"Yeah, from what she told me Heartfilia made a deal with her."** Bixlow though still in agonizing pain but better thanks to the old man whistled. **"Damn, seems cosplayers been busy for the past year."**

His little totem babies repeating his words, much to Evergreen's annoyance. **"Don't those things ever pipe down?"** She had a horrible headache, still suffering from Shai's abuse. The bickering was lost to the thunder slayer, his ears picking up his targeted conversation.

 **"My child...five years ago you left this wretched place to start anew. This war, these dangers, are no longer your responsibility. Why go through this? We both know Raiku would've never allowed this for you. Take the foreigners back and forget this land!"** She took a sharp intake of breath.

His name was still a difficult thing to speak of despite all these years. **"Though you're right, he would probably want me to live in a time of peace and happiness... I think he'd stand by my decision in to wanting to defend my friends and home."** She crosses her arms. **"Indeed dear one, indeed."**

Laxus could easily imagine a smirk growing on her face. **"Besides...even if I did, I'd still be pulled into it, this is a war between Fiore and Jing after all. Me doing nothing would be considered a cowardly act. It wouldn't be true to his beliefs, nor mine for that matter."** The old man sighs, he was so tired.

Why was she always right when it comes to debates like this. **"Yes. He always was that foolish man of justice, a smart one, but still foolish. How he ever fell for you back then..."** He cut himself off with a secret smile and shrug.

His insults were light, if anything, Soran wished he was still here, or that there were more with his views of life. **"If he was here he'd have set this country right a long time ago. Or would've been quite the warrior in Magnolia. I'd also be a god father to one or two..."**

Sonya blushed. **"Old Man!"** Laxus decided to stop eavesdropping for now, their conversation were starting to hit a bit too personal and private for his taste. Although he was curious about this Raiku character. Who was he and just how close was he to Sonya?

 _In Fiore..._

Shai wasn't having a very good day. His wings felt stiff from constantly flying, and dealing with an annoying dragon slayer trying to kill him left the lavender feline in a rather foul mood.

At this point he would prefer dealing with his crappy ex owner, and that's REALLY saying something. At least with him, it would only take a small amount of manipulation and psychology to confuse and get him to go away. Or better yet, to get him to make Shai's job easier.

With Natsu Dragneel however, there was no deterring him, no trying to trick him, he was that special kind of idiot that didn't even think, just does. The moment Loki was able to awaken him and alert him of Lucy's abduction the pink haired boy was in battle mode.

However the dark guild was very clever and well prepared for facing a dragon slayer. They had done their research well of the special mage's senses. The entire area was covered with this overly sweet scent, making it difficult to make out anything or anyone specific.

Despite this, there was a something that Natsu caught on that gave him a lead to go on. It was ironically the same smell from when he was staying in Lucy's house.

It seemed suspicious. And just as he suspected... He found the scent belonging to an exeede, speaking with a shady man about Lucy's location. Unfortunately he was unable to get too much information by the time he arrived.

In fact he failed to learn of the actual location to his friend and fellow guildmate. But he knew, if he had any hopes of finding her, he had to get his hands on that purple furball. **"Cut him off Happy!"** Shai was dodging an series of fireballs, hissing as his blue counterpart kept trying to get in his way.

As much as he wished to release his fangs and rip them to shreds, he had to hold himself back though. Remembering how important the salamander was to Lucy, and more importantly to Sonya's plans. Holding back however increased the risk of being barbecued.

So he had to be smart, using what knowledge he had, he swooped into the skies. Easily passing by Happy, heading towards his destination. Recalling the words Sonya's contact Cilak Coals gave him.

 _ **'Listen here Whiskers. That guild is a menace, a terror. If not for your master sendin ya here with that rose wine I wouldn't say a damn thing. But here it is, lately there's been a bit of activity on a warehouse on the east side of town.**_

 _ **I'd suggest you start there if your looking for the summoner girl. However you didn't hear a damn thing from me! Good luck to you and Sonata, because i guarantee that there ain't gonna be nothin but trouble fightin them.'**_

With the advice Shai flew as fast as he could, knowing he would be followed. **"After him Happy! We almost got him."** If Lucy was in trouble, then the moment Natsu came close to the area and made a ruckus, the guild would be aware and go after him.

Leaving the ingenious exeede to sneak in and rescue the blonde celestial mage. **"Fire Dragon Roaaaaaaarrrrrrr!"** As long as he doesn't get burned to a crisp before arriving first. **"Grr Dammit!"** He was frustrated if nothing else. This tag team strategy was getting old and annoying.

But in his homeland, he had always been the main reason him and his pathetic excuse for a partner always lived through the hard turmoil that was life. He was the escape artists, as well as a lethal beast all packed into one cute purple and fuzzy package. Nothing and no one could stop him!

And his skills only improved further as he joined Sonya. Her teaching in all forms of defensive and offensive maneuvers, her strict method were what he needed as time along with hard work increased his agility and strength.

Everything he did with utmost determination and perseverance, just to further serve her, a master that deserved his respect and appreciation. And with such an important mission assigned to him, he could, and would. Not. Fail!

Not after coming so far. **"What's the matter Salamander? Run out of hot air already?"** Flying upwards, taking harsh turns and swoops, dodging yet another blazing attack. **"Temper temper~ You'll run out of steam that way. It must truly be burning you up knowing you'll never catch me~"**

On the bright side he also gets to infuriate the idiot whom apparently made a wreck out of his master's home. It was a sweet satisfaction in his eyes. There was nothing wrong with having a bit of fun on the side of completing a job.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Eh a bit on the short side but hey it seemed like a good ending point. Next chappy we'll be seeing Lucy's pov. Some of you may be confused with the conflicting back and forth scenery of both Jing and Fiorre but it's easier for me to make more subplots and ideas flesh out this way.**

 **As always thank you all so much for the support guys. If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I'm always grateful to see people really getting into the story and wanting to discuss it. With that I'll see you next time, tchao for now~**


	23. Unwanted Company

Assassins Hand

Chapter 22-Unwanted Company

 **Author Notes: Whoop whoop!** Princess of the dark and light **and** Sadistic Tendencies **followed!** kurahieiritr JIO **as per usual gave a lovely review about her thoughts on the story~**

 **So lol thank you all so much guys for the support it really means alot to me and Sen. With that we do not own Fairy Tail~ We've got a bunch a great ideas for you guys!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was quiet, and it was unsettling. Still tied and gagged Lucy struggled with her movements. She had been left on her own for some time now. In fact the only time anyone ever came down to her cell was to deliver food for her.

Not that she ate any of it, she couldn't trust that the food was edible or uncontaminated. She looks around squinting to better focus, her eyes had long adjusted to her surroundings.

She was trapped in some sort of wine cellar, her nose was burning from the intense scent of alcohol and musk. Cobwebs coated practically everything. It hadn't taken long for her to make a game plan.

Lucy had to get herself untied, she had to get out of this dungeon. Her hope at this point in time was the crack in the wall, a sharp edge jutting out. Lucy was barely able to notice it, but she knew it was there.

You'd find no complaints from her, as she gently and steadily positioned herself in front of the slightly damaged wall. Even if someone did come down here, they'd never be able to see what she was doing.

An agonizing process for sure, since she continually maneuvered her wrists over the jagged piece. Risking to cut herself and stay there for long periods of time, but it was worth breaking those magic ropes apart.

That empty feeling she had, all at once was filled. Her magic returned in overwhelming blasts. It took a moment for her to pick herself back up. Unable to control the tears falling down her face, things felt right again.

 _ **'Lucy? LUCY! I- I can feel you again! Thank Mavis!'** _ She smiled, the connection she had with Loki and the other spirits was back. In her mind she replied back. _'Yes...you have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice again Loki. I felt so alone.'_

Feelings of concern and longing was sent through their bond her way _. 'I don't know where I am Loki, all I know is that I am in this wine cellar, all of my keys are gone as well. They had...magic restraining rope on me, cutting me off from my magic and my connection to you guys. Looks like they took my whip too.'_

 _Closing her eyes, she entered her mind. There Loki was already waiting for her, already contemplating the information she just told him. Early on in her training with Sonya, Loki and Capricorn she had learned she could go into a meditative state._

 _Able to communicate with her spirits, it was similar to the way Aquarius came to her during her dream, it seemed though that she could do this with Loki and Virgo. Two spirits she was closest to._

 _Lucy recalled Sonya mentioning a connection similar to her own spirits. However she couldn't go into her mind, in addition to that only the spirits that had their kanji symbol on their door would be able to pop in and out of her thoughts._

 _The other keys, such as Tigressa. Garnet and Falk who didn't give their absolute trust and loyalty were unable to mentally communicate with her. This ability would be their greatest advantage._

 _ **'Ok princess, here's what I'm going to tell you. There's something blocking all of us from reaching you so you need forget everyone's keys right now and leave. It's too dangerous here.'** She was going to protest, how could Loki even think she would abandon her spirits?_

 _But his stern expression made her words freeze in her throat. **'Lucy...Shai came to Fiore, I was unconscious when he woke me up I'm still in the human world. Sweetheart, the people who took you are Jing S-Ranked assassins.'**_

 _He continued his explanation, of what he had encountered up until he felt her magic. Though she knew they were from Jing, it was unsettling to learn how powerful they were._

 _However she refused to flee, she would not abandon her friends, her nakama. **'Lucy...please."** He takes her mental form into his arms, kissing her forehead. **"I want you to be safe, forget about us for now and get of here before it's too late.'** She stared at him, that gaze being one he knew all too well._

 _It was the same look she gaze him when he was fading away as a falling star. It was that burning desire to do all she could to help. Because it was what was right. No matter how much he pleads, even if all of her other spirits were there to tell her to stay safe, it would make no difference._

 _Leaving those she loved, to save herself...just wasn't Lucy Heartfilia. **'I'll be alright Loki. I'm much stronger then what I was a year ago. And if what you say is true, then Shai is already on his way with Natsu most likely on his heels.'** Always the optimist, she truly was the heart of Fairy Tail._

 _The celestial spirit couldn't help but sigh, though a smile was etched onto his face. **'Stay strong princess, I promise I'll be there soon.'** _ His form began to dissipate from her mind as she returned to reality. With a snap her eyes opened she rose to her feet...she had to go...Now.

 _In Jing..._

 **"Where are we going?"** Sonya ignored his question, simply walking while holding her cloak close to her body. Hidden within her black garb was a necklace, a gem hanging off it in the form of a red and green version of the yin-yang symbol.

It was a tense journey for the two. Originally it was just going to be Sonya making this trip with the dragon slayer stuck at Sorans with the rest of his group. However Laxus refused to let the vixen out of his sight. He found himself following her every move.

Though she's been an ally so far, she still couldn't be trusted fully. Afterall she was hiding too many secrets, there was too much mystery beyond those calculated orbs. There was no telling what she could do when the others weren't looking.

Even the old man healer was suspicious. Always having those knowing looks when he thought no one was paying attention. If he were honest though, he couldn't help but be reminded of his grandfather Makarov.

Granted this guy was far less perverted and more wise at times then his kin, but that familiar essence still echoed through his mind. As much as he hated Makarov in his teens and early adulthood, he's grown to miss the old geezer.

Not that he showed it, but since his temporary exile of Fairy Tail he's really taken the time to think of his past, and his future. The mistakes he made, his desires, the adventures he's shared with his nakama.

It really made him realize how badly he was wasting his life away. However old habits die hard, and his doubt and mistrust of others was a big one. So he couldn't help but be surprised to find their destination was a lone dead tree standing not too far from the village they were in.

Silver and green colored stones are placed in some sort of pattern all around the tree. Jing was a desert like area, harsh blazing days, freezing cold nights, with old ancient stone ruins and architecture.

Very little plant life grew out here, and if so they were usually in the deeper, more dangerous parts of caves and caverns . **"What is this?"** Removing the hood from her head she brings out the necklace, placing it on one of the branches.

 **"I had in all honesty preferred the privacy, but I guess it can't be helped. What you're seeing is me giving my respects to a deceased loved one."** She goes onto her knees, her head bowed.

Things started to click in his mind immediately. **"It's that guy you and the old man were talking about wasn't it? Raiku"** She sighed, a dry chuckle barely escaping. **"Should've known you were eavesdropping. But yes, he is the one we're visiting"**

Clapping her hands together she mumbles a few words to herself. Laxus remains silent, unsure of what to say. His curiosity being the only thing that egged on his questions. **"Is it his anniversary or something?"** Her eyes were closed, but she replies none the less.

 **"No...but it's been five years since I've stepped into Jing territory, up until now I never had the chance to come with me protecting reporters and sending them back to Fiore. I felt it was time I brought him his blood stone."** That got his attention.

Kneeling down beside her, staring at the gem. **"Blood Stone? What's so special about it?"** It didn't look at all like it's name, it was actually a greenish looking jewel. Little patches of a dull red seeped through part of it caught his eye in the light.

 **"Blood Stones like most gems can represent many things and be used for multiple occasions. However here in Jing they can be made into jewelry and given to the dead. Much like how in Fiore you put flowers on ones grave."** She continued onwards, staring at the tree with longing.

Oh how she missed him. **"A blood stone specifically is given to those who died nobly or sacrificed themselves for the greater good. It's not so common nowadays for a grave to have such a stone. But when it does, everyone good or evil, young or old gets the unspoken statement to stay away from this grave."**

He raises an eyebrow. Jing was such a strange place. **"What's preventing people from robbing the body and the possessions with it?"** Rather then trying to explain she takes out a dagger, twirling it in her fingers before throwing it at the withered wood.

An unusual bubble appeared, stopping the blade in mid throw. Only to have it bounce off returning right back to her. Calmly she catches it in her hand. **"In addition to jewelry signifying how important or respected the deceased is, loved ones are able to cast a spell or make a seal over their corpse.**

It was like creating a permanent cursed barrier. It was a very powerful spell. Anyone with intent to dishonor the grave or break the seal to mess with the dead, would find themselves suffering from a curse that would give them excruciating pain, only getting worse until they left the area.

Sonya wasn't the one who placed the spell over his resting place, but Soran. Back then she was unaware of her magic, and even if she did, she was in no condition to move from her injuries.

There are times where regret and shame takes hold of her being. Now being one of them. His death was the only time she had failed in her mission. With his death she was reborn, given a new life, a future.

Something he always wished for her, it was such irony that he always promised to be at her side, and died just when she started to believe him. Suddenly she inhaled, eyes wide and attentive, though she makes no movements.

He can hear her heartbeat, it increasing it's pace, something has her concerned. Then he felt it. Raw power was pooling off the tree in waves. Sensing a tainted soul nearby.

 **"My my what a lovely sight this is. An enchantress that's strayed a bit too far from her master. And with her a big strong lizard."** Sonya was tense, frozen, she was readying herself for what was to come. **"Oh? Not going to respond are you?"**

The voice laughed, as if amused by her lack of retort. **"That's a shame. I was going to foretell your future to you...but I think we both know what your fate is going to be. Death~"**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Whoo boy this was a long one~ Like I mentioned before Sen and I (Mako) have some good ideas that we can't wait to incorporate into this story.**

 **Also for those still confused(Cough Sen cough)... JING IS MY CREATION! The idea of this made up country and plot was made long before the latest chapters of the actual Fairy Tail manga were uploaded.**

 **Sen thought i took this straight from the manga...i didn't but, what i am doing is taking eastern ideas, culture, folklore ect to help with the setting and descriptions of this place.**

 **Now that the lecture is over i'm gonna stop, if you guys like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate your support. Thanks guys tchao for now!**


	24. Fateful Odds

Assassins Hand

Chapter 23- Fateful Odds

 **Author Notes: Here we are back again! Things are gonna go down and down hard! To think we're soon going to be all caught up with this series~ I can't wait to actually start writing the new chapters! Shout outs to** RoninDragon **and** ruler of the ice dragons **for faving!**

luckyaxsabo, Kistunefighter12, **and** ruler of the ice dragons **followed which is awesome~ Thank you all so much for the support guys, now lets get shakin here. I do not own Fairy Tail~**

 _Last time on Assassins Hand..._

 _Something he always wished for her, it was such irony that he always promised to be at her side, and died just when she started to believe him. Suddenly she inhaled, eyes wide and attentive, though she makes no movements._

 _He can hear her heartbeat, it increasing it's pace, something has her concerned. Then he felt it. Raw power was pooling off the tree in waves. Sensing a tainted soul nearby._

 _ **"My my what a lovely sight this is. An enchantress that's strayed a bit too far from her master. And with her a big strong lizard."** Sonya was tense, frozen, she was readying herself for what was to come. **"Oh? Not going to respond are you?"**_

 _The voice laughed, as if amused by her lack of retort. **"That's a shame. I was going to foretell your future to you...but I think we both know what your fate is going to be. Death~"**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

Sonya kept still, her eyes locked on the tree. **"You realize that you're disgracing someone's grave with your presence."** Laxus was charging his magic, none of his senses were picking up the intruder, this person...whoever she was dangerous.

Suddenly she appeared, right in front of the tree. Her form was materializing as if she came out of thin air. **"On the contrary I Lana Orosias am here to pay my respects by giving you something to you. Something you always wanted."**

Standing before the two was a mage wrapped in a dull purple sari, it tightly wrapped around her curvaceous body. Her black silk hair was coiled, partially covered with jewels and silk.

A thin transparent veil in the shades of blacks and purples covering her face, flowing down over her sari dress. The power from her was expanding, its source coming from a crystal lacrima ball in her hand. **"And what would that be?"**

Cards were starting to float around her frame, flipping back and forth as they circled the mage. **"What the hell?"** Laxus from the corner of his eyes noticed his ally carefully reach for one of the keys under her cloak. **"Isn't it obvious Miss?"** One of the cards suddenly stopped twisting, moving right in her hand.

The picture of a maiden covered in chains is revealed, her hands holding a split heart. **"The Broken.' Someone who has faced many hardships, to the point where one is full of despair or have gone insane."** She was smirking now.

Happy to be revealing all of her opponents' dark mysterious secrets. **"This card is most often represented with grief stricken lovers. Where one is dead with the other alive. The one alive suffers, and despite outer surfaces have a deep longing to be reunited with said loved one...isn't it a beautiful tale?"**

Something wasn't right. For some reason Sonya was having difficulty breathing. It was clear to see as she fell to one knee. **"Hey what's wrong?"** She clutched her chest as she panted. An intense pain was taking over her frame, her entire body felt as heavy as lead.

Before their eyes thick silver-gray chains were starting to materialize, already securely wrapped around her body. Only growing tighter as the seconds tick by, becoming harder for her to move.

 **"The chains of this card represent the painful sins the maiden has to endure while living without her beloved. Up until now you've managed to hide your pain and burdens. Now watch as they be the things that kill you. You'll return to your lovers arms...in the afterlife!"**

Laxus flashed, immediately coming to Sonya's side, trying to rip the chains off, but it did nothing. They refused to budge, only embedding deeper into the editors skin. **"Dammit!"** She was gasping at this point.

Her fingers during this had managed to grip ahold of one of her keys. She knew exactly who it was the moment she felt his kanji symbol. **"O-pen temple J-jade Ond-ori...Falk!"** To the gypsy mage's surprise a door opened. **"A Guardian Summoner?"** This wasn't going according to plan at all.

Sonya at this point should've fallen, the chains forcing her to panic and die within the tight embrace. What was even more surprising was the fact that the rooster spirit...had his Kanji symbol on his door.

Stating his loyalty to Sonya. **"Quite the risk taker aren't you? Here you are suffocating yet you summon a spirit you couldn't even guarantee would help you."** There was nothing normal about this summoned being when it came to appearance.

With his human form having a yellow and white mohawk, ripped jeans, a dangling left earring and beaded necklace on his bare chest. He looked like a punk rocker. Looking out of place in the desert. **"Wh-what can I say...gam-ble."** Falk grinned down at her.

It was the type of attitude he was looking for in a master. **"No wonder my boy Fang's so amused with you."** His brown eyes narrow at the card mage, summoning his tomahawks.

Crossing them together, he grins as they shine in the boiling sun **"Since I just pledged my loyalty to you, I can't have you dying on me so soon. Let's do it! Ara-aroooooooooo!"**

 _In Fiore..._

Lucy was doing well so far. Currently she was in a random hall, waiting for a pair of mages to pass by, as quiet as a mouse(instantly an image of Azura came to mind. If the situation wasn't so dire she'd giggle) so she could maneuver safely.

 **"So what makes this guardian summoner so special? Why can't the boss just let us ravage a town or kill the Fiore Lords?"** Her heart was beating fast as she listened in.

Knowing that she wouldn't like what she would hear, but regardless would need it. **"Fool! You know how important Guardian Summoners are! They are able to bend time and space as well as summon gods! Plus think about it...those keys, her magic, they're perfect for our plans."**

The blonde wanted to hear more of their conversation. But it was clear that they said all they had wished to one another. Simply walking by with those scowling expressions planted onto their faces. Quickly she drew behind the wall she was leaning against.

Watching them pass, fortunately they were unaware of her presence. Lucy sighed in relief when they at last leave her line of sight. Pushing herself from the wall she continues running onwards, she could feel her connection with her spirits drawing closer with each step she took.

Lucky Lucy Heartfilia was close, soon she would be reunited with her friends, her nakama. Even though she knew how dangerous and stupid doing this with the odds heavily stacked against her...she knew she had to do this.

Being alone in a base full of high level Jing Mages wanting both her death and the destruction of Fiore, it was terrifying to say the least. However she couldn't just leave them here.

If not her spirits being there for her in those sad, depressing months of isolation a year ago she wouldn't be standing here today. That she was sure of. They were her family and damn anyone that got in her way of being with them.

Her thoughts stopped as her senses guided the path she ran, eventually bringing her to a door. Quietly she opened it and entered. Slowly closing it just as quietly she found herself paling, feeling sick to her stomach at the sight before her.

The room she walked in was some kind of lab, with bodies laid on tables. They concealed, covered in clean white sheets, but the form proved to what they were.

Next she saw on various shelves and tables jars full of colored liquid and organs, all of them preserved as if fresh, though she doubted they were new. Lacrima covered the shelves as well, decorated in a rainbow of hues but none of them felt...right.

There was something wrong with them, they weren't regular lacrima. She couldn't help feeling chills as she kept looking around seeing the horrid objects. **"Just find your keys...and get out."** Lucy muttered those words like a mantra as she felt for that familiar aura of energy she knew and loved.

Tentatively she walked, doing her best not to hold her gaze on the hidden bodies. There lying in the midst of it all was an unusual box. Laced with weird spell tags covering the wooden outline, but she knew, the contents hidden in the box was her friends, her family.

Their magic pooling out of the box in waves in greeting for her arrival. Touching it she could feel everyones emotions overwhelm her senses. Tears were in her eyes as she began to remove the seals. **"I'll get you guys out of here. I promise..."**

Despite the strength in her words, she herself couldn't lift a finger off the papers. She was frozen in place. _'Why can't I move?'_ She heard a giggle. **"Don't you know it's rude to walk into someones lab without permission?"** Lucy suddenly felt an adrenaline rush as she could move again.

 **"Who are you?"** It was clear she was not native to Fiore with her outfit. The short woman was wearing thick silk robes in black and white, her sleeves practically falling to the floor, covering her assumed short hands.

Her short dark blue hair nicely assented with a flower pin. The girl giggles innocently, waving her sleeved hand at the blonde. **"It's nice to finally meet you in the flesh Lady Hearfilia~ I am Fan Ling! And since you broke out of your cage and you're in the lab..."**

Lucy gasps as she's able to see the girl holding a key. **"That means I can play with you~"** But something was horribly wrong with it. **"Why is that key black?!"** Never in her life has she ever found such a dark ominous looking key before.

Eyes widen in shock as she takes a step back, knocking into the table that had the box laid about. Tears were forming in her eyes, she recognizes that symbol. Fan Ling ignores her question and instead summons the spirit within to assist her.

 **"Open...Gate of the Water Bearer-Aquarius!"** Much to Fan's glee and Lucy's surprise, the gate actually opened, the once pure golden celestial spirit came forth.

However...it wasn't her friend who had returned. **"What are your orders?"** But an enemy, who took on a new form, with lifeless dull eyes. **"Attack the blonde mage."**

To be continued~

 **Author Notes: Another intense chappy and boy has it been awhile, but hey i got it done~ Thanks to everyone who has been supporting this series ^_^** **Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you likes this.**

 **It really makes my day knowing that people like my work and support it! Tchao for now ladies and gents! (Oh before I forget. Down below is the meaning for Fan Lings name, tell me what you guys think her abilities are~ People who guess it right will receive virtual cookies!)**

Fan- lethal

Ling-Spiritual being


	25. Turnabout Defiance

Assassins Hand

Chapter 24-Turnabout Defiance

 **Author Notes: Here we go another chappy! As usual i do not own Fairy Tail, please enjoy ^_^ Again big shout outs to** kurahieiritr JIO **for the review~** ruler of the ice dragons **faved and followed!** ShipperOfStars **faved~ We've made it to over 6000 views which is awesome!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Aquarius showed no signs of restrain, both in appearance and personality. Her hair was a dark almost midnight blue shade, the normally straight locks twisted like vines. Her eyes were dead, a glossy dim red color.

She no longer held the form of a mermaid, but as a human, black water swirled around her frame, a silver and red trident clamped in her possession. She truly looked like a goddess of the sea. Of darkness...

Ready to impale her. **"Die."** There was no emotion in that single word. Lucy was barely able to dodge the stab but was swept by the mini ocean surrounding the spirit. It surrounded Lucy's being, soaking her.

The water tasted vile, Lucy was having a hard time breathing as she got pushed towards the far off wall. Faintly she could hear giggling behind her. **"The look on your face is absolutely priceless Lady Heartfilia! So much pain and despair, yet your eyes still hold glimmering hope for her friend to pull through."**

She was enjoying this too much. Fan Ling acted like a child watching a play, excited, unable to contain herself to see how it all folds out. Except she knows exactly...how it will end. Aquarius was fast on her new found feet.

Aiming with lethal accuracy, it took all the focus and stamina the blonde mage had in her to dodge each strike. **"AH!"** But she couldn't dodge forever, she was grazed, it was enough though.

Blood started trickling from her arm, the pain, disrupting her concentration, but there was more. There was more to the weapon in her friends hands, afterall Aquarius was a celestial spirit.

 **"Teehee, how do you like the new trident we made? It allows magical energy to burst through at command of the owner. What you just felt must've been quite shocking~"** Of course she would do a pun for the circumstance.

Seeing how that slight graze also sent electric sparks flowing through the victim's body. Lucy could only imagine what a full on impalement would do. She had to stop Aquarius and get her key back.

In order to do that though she also had to get those damn seals off the container holding the rest of her spirits. As strong as she's become thanks to the training she underwent, it was clear that it wouldn't be enough. If she could just undo the seals, she could grab one of her keys and get help.

Seals and written spells weren't her forte, but she's been near Levy and Freed long enough to know the basics of them. Whatever was written on those strips of paper was preventing both her and her spirits from freeing themselves from the Celestial World

She needed to find some way to remove them. Already a plan was forming in her mind, the water spirit continued her attack, not giving her previous owner any chance to think. Getting more and more hits in.

The blonde's whip was nowhere in sight, there was nothing in the room she could use to defend herself. Her only other option to fight back was Urano Metria, her most powerful spell.

However could she do it? Could she use such a high level spell on her dear friend? **"I grow tire of this Lady Heartfilia."** Even though Aquarius is a celestial spirit and wouldn't die from the attack, it would still cause her great pain.

No, she could never do it, hurting her friends was something she would not do. Fan Ling was no longer smiling in amusement, she's been watching the battle with her boredom of it increasing.

Yes she was still smiling, there was no doubt about that. But the word one would use to describe that smile was bone chilling, she was tired of the constant cycle of Lucy getting stabbed and electrocuted.

There was something in the young foreigner that disturbed her that childlike innocence was as malicious as the darkness that surrounded Aquarius. **"Let's reach the climax already. Aquarius...end it with one final strike!"**

As commanded the large celestial being towered over Lucy, raising her deadly weapon of choice. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia has relied on many things in her time as a mage, but the one thing she's hated relying on more then anything was luck, funny seeing how and why she has that name.

From top to bottom, she could feel a painful numbness overcome her senses. Her entire body was covered in blood, wounds seeping through slicking onto the floor. Right now timing would mean everything. Her life, the future of Fiore and the lives of her nakama were on the line with this one moment. **"Bye bye!"**

 _In Jing_

Sonya has seen many things in her day, both good and bad. So many times her memories would reappear to her in her dreams, but whether the memory was a happy or sad one, she was never able to rid herself of the sins that crawled up her spine.

Granted, with the life she lived, no one, absolutely no one in Jing at least, would blame her for doing the deeds she's done. If anything they'd praise her, only hoping to be half as successful as she's been.

Laxus and Falk were an unlikely pair. With the dragon slayer's lighting and Falk's speed they were able to strike fiercely. Not that they were able to do much damage to their target. Lana certainly came prepared, as any assassin of her guild should be.

She created the ultimate barrier, as hard as a diamond, neither spirit nor mage were able to make a dent in her shield. Sonya was losing her vision, something that terrified her slightly.

Azura and Fang were screaming in her mind, Falk as well. Demanding that she stay awake, afraid of what would happen should their new master fall unconscious. Something everyone in this country has learned to be a very Very bad thing.

Reaching for the knife by her side, stretching her trembling fingers, she desperately went for it. **" Tsk tsk tsk. Boys you haven't seen anything yet. "** She dispersed her barrier, but sent her numerous cards flying.

They were razor sharp, each slicing harsh gashes upon her opponents flesh. Sonya's allies were unable to find an opening, which Lena put great efforts into gloating. Walking closer and closer to the immobile body of Sonya Sharps.

 **"Incredible how you still refuse to die. I thought you'd have been happy falling into your deceased lovers embrace. And in the same place he died no less. Yet you deny accepting it...why?"** It was partially taunting, but also curiosity.

Finally cold hands reached the chains binding the girls body. Lifting it so that the two were looking each other in the eyes. Not at all expecting such a vulgorus retaliation. Sonya refused to waste what precious breath she had answering her question.

Instead choosing to spit in her enemy's face. Saliva sliding down Lena's cheek, enraged she slams Sonya back on the ground. **"How dare you!?"** Amazingly Sonya still didn't close her eyes.

She just gave the boys the opportunity they needed. Bolts of lightning and the tomahawks hit her straight in the center of her back. Blood was coughed out of her mouth, but she didn't fall or die on the spot.

Lena was over confident. With that hateful gleam still in her eyes she sent her cards into the air, spikes spiraling out of them, creating a storm of death. Laxus was able to use his lightning to zap both him and Sonya through the attack. Evading it.

Falk wasn't as fortunate. **"Damn! Been fun Sonya!"** His body dispersed through green and white magic, returning him to the spirit world. At least one thing came out of her injury, she had lost the concentration she had needed to keep the chains on her target.

Sonya relished in the air that made way into her lungs. Taking out her dagger she stood by Laxus's side. Seeing the fortune teller shriek in irritation at them, left a satisfied feeling in her soul.

Hissing Lena uses a card to bring forth a sharp blade. Both mages faces reflections are mirrored in the silver gleam of the weapon. **"I'm done fooling around with you two."** For some reason Sonya had a bad feeling deep within her gut. Something was wrong, but was she ready for it?

to be continued

 **Author Notes: I dids it! Wahoo~ We're making progress. We've almost made 25 chapters this is so insane! We're almost caught up to where we left off before the story got deleted! Thank you all so much for the support~**

 **It really means a lot to me knowing so many of you guys have stuck around for this story. Please feel free to fav/follow/review guys. Alright Tchao for now everyone.**


	26. Consequences

Assassins Hand

Chapter 25- Consequences

 **Author Notes: A new chappy yay~ SO it's been awhile...since the last upload so apologies for that but its ok because it's my bday~ And even better we're back in action! Shout outs to** Crazy Nerd Lover **for faving~ As well as** urahieiritr JIO **for reviewing!** **I do not own Fairy Tail~**

 _Jing-3rd P.O.V_

Laxus was having a hard time focusing. It was easy to tell from Sonya's perspective that he wasn't fighting like he usually would. He was more himself fighting her for Mavis's sake. But here he was playing on the defensive.

Sending ranged attacks while blocking the magic that came Sonya's way. If she had the time she would've deeply analyzed his odd behavior. However with an assassin sending waves of different lethal magics their way...It would have to wait.

Since Lena still had one last trick to throw everyone off. **"I wonder how those other mages are doing with the old healer? I heard they were expecting vistors soon."** On the surface neither showed emotion to the news, but fear crept its way into their veins.

It was time Sonya showed her true prowess. The last time she truly wished to cause damage and destruction to her opponent that wasn't Geo was five years ago. She never would've thought she would be back with a thirst to kill again.

This scenario was looking very similar to her...and she didn't like it one bit. Narrowing her eyes she takes out her daggers. Feeling the change in her aura both Lena and Laxus had the immediate instinct to flee from the woman.

Of course neither did. At the corner of Laxus's eyes though, he noticed a spark of light in Sonya's legs. **"Laxus...head back to Sorans. Make sure they're alright. I got this."**

For a moment he hesitated, his instincts to stay and fight fought against his fear and logic to check on his team. He knew his fellow mages were strong and usually could handle themselves.

However they were not in their familiar hometown and don't have any backup against all of these crazy psychopathic killers. He caught her expression and stern nudge of her chin. Promising him she would be fine fighting solo.

He wasn't able to get a word in when she vanished. Eventually after several seconds of thinking he zapped himself away. Trusting her to take care of the card mage. There was no doubt that the editor was an expert fighter, she proved that in the beginning when she prevented the Thunder Legions annihilation.

Gaining more of his respect with her intellect and adapting skills during a fight with him. Before completely leaving he caught sight of her movements. She didn't disappear or teleport just then. No.

Anyone who wasn't a dragon slayer or had enhanced sight would believe that to be the case however. What truly happened was that Sonya moved fast. So fast that normal eyes couldn't keep up with her. Still she wasn't as fast as some other mages he's come across.

Lena didn't seem as prepared for such actions though. Not even able to voice her surprise as she's given a roundhouse kick to the stomach. The power behind the attack sends her flying. Rolling and tumbling on the rough earth.

The editor surprisingly right on the girls heels. The light in Sonya's legs growing as she moved faster and faster. Even able to break through that powerful shield Lena was so proud of. Cracking it into pieces.

Just for two sharpened daggers to cleanly slice into tanned flesh. Lena's howls increased in volume. This was not at all what she had been expecting. When she originally joined her guild of the Ominous Maidens she like all other heard of the infamous rumors of the powerful guilds of both past and present.

But Sonata...a goddess of death. Rumor had it that she would play a melody to warn her victims of her presence. Of their fate. And no matter who it was, how ready the targets believed they were for her approach...

She would always, ALWAYS succeed in killing all that stood in her way, target included, without even a hint of her even being there or anything to reveal her identity. The only thing people would find are the bloody scenes with corpses laid about.

A legend...that vanished five years ago due to unknown reasons. Not even the reason why she became a legend was revealed. Never in Lena's wildest dreams did she think even a scrap of the rumors were true. Some thought it just silly gossip, however every member of the Wretched Thorns believed it to be truth.

Now she was paying the price for such disbelief. That fire in her eyes despite her bleeding condition refused to quiver. If anything it rose in strength, jealousy slipping onto the Ominous Maiden member.

This cherished, successful assassin had power, wealth, a guilds protection, a reputation to be both admired and feared. Yet despite it all, she threw it away. Like trash, and for what?

To grow weak, something that is nothing but disgraceful to any warrior worth a scrap. **"I WON'T lose to a traitorous bitch like you!"** A sword floated through one of her cards, stabbing into Sonya's leg.

Lena like Laxus saw the glowing orbs within her legs, making it an easy target. Cold metal pushed through skin and blood, embedding into the object within. Pushing a white lacrima out of Sonya's leg. It took everything Sonya had not to scream out in the agonizing pain.

The lacrima that was glowing so brightly dimmed the moment it left the editors body. Immediately Sonya collapsed. Her injured leg crashing into the ground, the sword sliding at an angle due to the impact. The tide turned unexpectedly.

 **"What's this? The almighty Sonata of the night has a weakness? My my, those legs just don't work as they used to...if they ever did."** A disgusted faced on the beautiful assassin's face did not look right.

Sweat dripped down from Sonya's face, mixing with some blood, creating a stinging sensation. Clearing her head, she breathed sharply matching her last name. A name that wasn't even hers.

Not wanting to give any satisfaction to her opponent, she barely grunted as the blade was pulled free, cutting both under and over the surface of flesh. The lacrima falling and landing only a couple inches away. Placing the sword on the injured Sonya's shoulder, Lena smirked, more than ready to claim victory.

 **"It's a shame don't you think? You were once something of a god to those who lived here. You were what everyone strived to be. However you gave it all up. Becoming some nobody. Before I kill you...tell me why. Afterall when I present your head I want to-"**

She didn't get a chance to continue. **"You know...you talk too much."** Since she had two daggers in her chest, Lena coughed up blood, eyes frozen and wide open. Falling backwards onto the ground dead, it was a clean double puncture in the heart. Sighing in relief Sonya drops her arms.

Her knives clanking onto the ground. **"God...I'm so rusty. I haven't had something like this happen to me in a long time."** Sheathing her weapons she reaches behind her, taking the large white orb into her grip.

With extremely patient and downright torturous effort she managed to success in dragging herself to the tree. She was glad to see it unaffected by the various spells casted during the battle. Leaning she gently rests her back against the trunk. A trail of blood trickled from her wounds.

Despite the exhaustion she knew she had to tend to her injuries, more importantly she has to see how badly that damn card mage damaged her lacrima. Using the sturdy tree to keep her in place, she gingerly grabbed her leg, pulling it up to a bent standing position.

Already she felt the effects of no longer having the white core within her limb. It felt frozen, lacking any of its previous warmth. It was numb, dead even. At least she couldn't feel the pain she had when it was first ripped out.

However that was a bad sign, her leg was truly useless at this point, small and big sets of holes scattered among it. Already she could feel the other in tact lacrima try to work overtime to spread her already limited reserves of magic throughout her body.

The remains of her leg was a disgusting sight, as red oozed with pieces of meat falling out. Doing her best to ignore the strong copper aroma and taste in her mouth, she stripped off pieces of her tattered shirt, creating a temporary bandage.

 **"Dammit!"** The blood flow refused to stop, no matter how much pressure she applied. And her other wounds refused to heal during the battle either. Waves of dizziness was clouding her vision.

Vaguely she could feel cracks had formed all along the sphere. Concentrating she tried pouring some of her magic into it. Praying that it would still work. But it did nothing. **"Shit it's actually broken. Sorans going to kill me."** Her chest tightened as she choked, coughing up horrible crimson.

A bubble of laughter was aching to escape, she was actually dying and going into shock because of it. **"Hey...what do you think your doing? Fucking call Lala and have her heal you before you die already!"** Surprised her eyes gazed to the source of the harsh male voice.

Either she was hallucinating or there was an angry talking horse in front of her. **"Summon. Fucking. Lala NOW!"** Numbly reaching into her pouch she felt for the specified key. Muttering under her breath and using the last of her energy she managed to summon the spiritual guardian.

But she wasn't even able to greet the woman, let alone ask for assistance. Her mind was flooded with alarmed screeches and demands that she stay awake and endure the pain a bit longer...but she just couldn't hold on.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Well I'll be darn, about 2000 words for this latest chapter with some pretty intense scenes without a change in setting...not bad. Welps next chappy will most likely be in Fiore. Not too sure if it'll be going back and forth.**

 **But as usual these events are going on at the same time with Sonya in Jing and Lucy in Fiore. For those confused mani is hindu for gem. I did use google translate as I am not fluent in the language so apologies if it's wrong.**

 **I wanted the currency of Jing like everything else different, and since this has a more eastern theme, i wanted to incorporate a lot of different cultures as I've been in love with researching the various cultures and incorporating them into this story.**

 **Well guys with this chapter everyone who was already reading the story before the deleting and reposting is finally back on track and caught up.** **Thank you all so much for reading, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story as i always appreciate the support!**

 **Tune in next time~ Tchao for now~**


	27. A Helping Hand

Assassins Hand

Chapter 26-A Helping Hand

 **Author Notes: Okie dokes so it has been awhile since I've last uploaded which is fine. But this is where things get tricky. Because now it's no more uploading to catch up. We're all caught up and ready to progress the story.**

 **I think we're gonna switch pov's with Lucy/Sonya each chapter. I'll make sure to say in both author notes and in pov who's going to be having the spotlight so to speak in the chapter.**

 **Shout outs to** killer4853, **for faving, as well as** DaughterOfTheGoddessAthena, **and** Sly Fox 127 **for following. Lastly thanks to** kurahieiritr JIO **for reviewing.** **So with that i do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V-Fiore(Lucy)_

As commanded the large celestial being towered over Lucy, raising her deadly weapon of choice. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia has relied on many things in her time as a mage, but the one thing she's hated relying on more then anything was luck, funny seeing how and why she has that name.

From top to bottom, she could feel a painful numbness overcome her senses. Her entire body was covered in blood, wounds seeping through slicking onto the floor. Right now timing would mean everything. Her life, the future of Fiore and the lives of her nakama were on the line with this one moment. "Bye bye!"

In slow motion Lucy watched as the pointed electrified ends started coming towards her. Within a split second with all of her strength, she moved, sliding on the floor with the trident missing by near seconds from impaling her skull.

The sharpened weapon despite missing its target did indeed strike something. The box holding Lucy's keys, just like she wanted. **"Yes!"** With a grin Lucy saw the seals holding her friends captive and the magic stored in the trident caused a magical imbalance.

Their reaction causing a slight explosion. **"WHAT?!"** Fan Ling screeched, holding her arms in front of her head, protecting herself from the blast. Several of Lucy's celestial keys flew, each going in their own direction.

One specifically gravitating towards the blond. Just inches away it was picked up. Gripping the gold key tight with her bleeding palm she casts her spell. **"Open gate of Maiden! Virgo!"** With a blinding gold light Lucy's pink haired spirit comes forth with a bow.

 **"Punishment princess?"** It was habit now for the masochistic maid to ask that. As per usual this was not the time or the place to ask such a thing, though it brought Lucy some relief seeing her friend.

The time separated from her keys may've been small but it felt like an eternity of despair for the ex heiress. **"Not now Virgo, we need to collect our friends and get out of here!"** Understanding her master's concerns Virgo sprints into action.

 **"As you wish."** With great speeds, faster than Fan Ling can see, Virgo collects her fellow spirits. **"UGH! Aquarius stop them!"** Not even giving a reply, the shadow spirit thrusts her trident, sending her water towards Virgo.

Glancing as the rushing waves, Virgo jumps, nimbly avoiding it. **"Princess, summon brother!"** Throwing Leo's key, Lucy once more manages to catch it and once more starts her summoning spell. **"Right!"**

Magic coursing through her vein. **"Open gate of the lion! Lok-ghaa!"** Loki as fast as possible rushed through his gate. He had been waiting. Even though he was able to connect with Lucy and converse mentally with her, he had no way of being able to return to the spirit world.

Let alone pop back up where his master was. The moment whatever it was that kept him stuck was released, he disappeared in a beam of light, returning home. Just for him to try summoning his gate. But he was in the human world for too long, he had been too weak to try returning.

Virgo knew this, out of everyone, he was the one spirit that needed to be by Lucy's side. That's why she wasted no time in sending Leo the lion into the blondes hand. But-no one was expecting for what to happen next.

Loki came through as planned, only to stare in horror as his master falls to her knees, clutching her shoulder. **"Lucy!"** Maniacle laughter came from the Jing mage. **"You left yourself wide open~ Now...Aquarius-kill them all!"** Quickly grabbing his owner, Loki leaps away from the now electrocuted water.

 **"Aquarius..."** Lucy's eyes beginning to lose focus. It wouldn't be long before she collapsed. **"Stay awake Lucy! Virgo we gotta go!"** Thinking fast she made a hole into the ground, digging a way out. A moment later Loki jumped down, following after. **"Grrrrr drown them!"**

A deep rumble took from of the building. Distracting the foreign mage while halting Aquarius's command. **"Wha-what!? What's happening?"** It was like an earthquake was taking place.

The building shook and shuttered, debris fell onto the ground, landing in a series of crashes and harsh thuds. There was no way Fan could pursue her prey. **"Damn it...Return to your key!"** A dark light enveloped Aquarius as she returned to where she belonged.

With great speeds Fan along with the several others that were in the building fled. For a moment, for a single moment, all of Fan Ling's fun, and her experiment left incomplete. **"We will meet again Miss Heartfilia...that I can promise you."**

 _..._

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID PURPLE FURBALL! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"** It didn't take long for Virgo and Loki to figure out what was the cause of the building crumbling like a stack of cards.

At blinding speeds Virgo dug a way back outside, just behind the warehouse, where the two got a rather lovely view of the sky. The stars that usually shine brightly revealing their constellations were blocked from balls and beams of fire being blasted.

Both spirits able to clearly see the source of those attacks being Happy in the air carrying a pissed off Natsu. What was a surprise to them was the fact that they were chasing another individual.

Loki able to easily recognize the pink haired boy's target. **"SHAI!"** The lavender exeede after hearing his name, turns his gaze downwards. It had seemed his plan had worked.

Taking note of the blonde in the lions's arms he swoops down to the trio. Thanks to him agrivating Natsu and making sure the pyro projectiles hit the warehouse Shai was able to distract many of the fools within and give Loki time to enter.

However...as he gets closer he finds the celestial mage to be in worse conditions than he ever believed possible. **"Miss. Lucy!"** Within an instant he forces his wings to vanish, perfectly landing on the lion's shoulder.

 **"Get back here you!"** Shai sighs, exhaustion showing. He had been flying around for so long. First to arrive in Fiore and now just to bait Natsu to the warehouse. He was ever so ready for a cat nap.

But now wasn't the time. **"Lucy!"** The strong smell of copper hits the groups' noses, blood still streamed down her twitching body. Her breathing shallow, it wasn't looking good.

 **"We need to bring her to safety. There's an apartment that my mistress owns that we can use. But we can't move until Lady Lucy is stabilized! Is the wind dragon slayer awake and on her way yet?"** Loki takes off his jacket, using it to staunch the bleeding.

She needed to live, there was no way he was losing her after all they've gone through. **"Yeah, after you left I got her and the others up. I was about halfway with Wendy following Natsu's trail when Lucy called me."**

Happy immediately takes off once more. This time solo. **"I'll go look for them!"** For once grateful for his blue counterpart Shai begins work to analyzing the ex heiress's wounds. With each second wasted meant Lucy getting closer and closer to death's door.

The purple exeede though was familiar with wounds and the basics of first aid, he was not a doctor like Soran, and the supplies he usually stored away wouldn't do much against the deep cuts and the numbness that plague the girls' body.

Time was ticking against them. Under Shai's orders, Loki and a rather confused and annoyed Natsu try to keep their friend stable. Despite their efforts deep crimson still leaks through self made bandages. **"I'm here! Where's Lucy nee-chan!?"**

Turning towards the direction of a females' voice they find Happy leading Carla and Wendy to the rest of them. Shai's relief was easily shown as the blue haired dragon slayer took over. If there was anyone who could give the celestial mage a fighting chance it was the wind healer.

But he couldn't blame Wendy for her horrified reaction after seeing all the blood. Sucking in a sharp breath she brings forth her magic, placing her glowing hands on her sister figure's stomach.

There was nothing but silence as everyone waits, waiting for Wendy to give them news of Lucy's improved condition, waiting for the signal that they could now leave this dangerous area.

 **"Ok, she's stable!"** Not even blinking an eye at the loud outburst Shai brings out a lacrima. A sky blue orb that is enveloped in magic, swirling inside the crystal. Holding it out in front of everyone he chants out his demand, sending everyone all at once towards one of the safe houses his master owned.

 **"Ugh...i'm gonna be sick!"** Everyone(for the most part) lands safely onto the ground into what looks like a nicely furnished living room. It looked nothing like the aristocratic houses that Sonya had lived in when Loki and Lucy first went to visit her, but one could clearly see she had her hand in the decorating.

It looked to be a comfortable hideaway. **"Quickly Leo place Miss. Lucy onto the couch. Miss. Wendy I ask you to continue healing her!"** Both did as asked, and before their eyes Lucy's wound heal, disappearing from sight.

Though Wendy made sure to empasize that though the physical wounds themselves were healed. Lucy would still feel the pain and would also have to undergo therapy to gain strength back into her numbed limbs. **"Thank you Miss. Wendy."**

Shai's slight good mood is ruined in a matter of seconds though. Witnessing the disturbingly green expression belonging to a certain pyromaniac clutching his stomach Shai hisses at the pink haired boy in irritation. **"Don't you dare throw up on my master's carpet!"**

Natsu doesn't even make a comment as he struggles with his intense motion sickness. **"Good grief...it was a simple teleportation! And you call yourself Fairy Tail's Salamander!** " Huffing the small magical feline crosses his arms as he looks at the rest of the Fiore mages.

The white exeede certainly was suspicious of him if her stern expression was anything to take into consideration. All of them had questions, all of which he lacked the patience nor the time to answer right now.

His face softens a bit seeing the blonde alive however. In the short time they've interacted, Shai had great respect to Lucy. As she was a kind soul, and a good friend his masters'.

 **"Now that Miss. Lucy is out of danger...I need to contact my mistress."** Before he's able to though, he's picked up by the scruff of his neck. **"Hold it, I still don't know who you are, or how you know Luce!"**

It seems that Natsu wasn't as bad off as Shai originally believed. That was unfortunate...A feral growl escaped from Shai, with comedic sharp 'shing' sound his claws were released, and he went all out on the dragon slayer.

Carla and Wendy did their best to break it up, but they themselves were just as confused. The only person who could actually stop this madness and help explain what was going on to the four, had other things on his mind.

Specifically his owner, a sorrowful expression was covered blue glasses. Gently he cupped her cheek, relishing her warmth and the fact that she was alive. He had never been as terrified as he had been just now.

Reconnected to her he could feel every injury, he could hear her every cry as she struggled to dodge the blows from her opponent. **"Aquarius..."** She breathed out that one name, and instantly his blood ran cold.

It was her, their friend and comrade who did this, who attack the celestial mage. He had only gotten a glance at the water spirit, but other than her appearance, something was clearly off about her. Not in a million years would Aquarius choose anyone other then Lucy as her owner, otherwise.

Whatever those Jing Mages did to Aquarius...it lead to very deadly results. The dark aura and the magic pouring off her, it felt like she had been covered in death, corrupted beyond saving.

Celestial spirits are beings of pure magic and energy, holy beings that are connected to the human world and spirit world through contracts and the keys they live in. They weren't supposed to be in contracts unless there was a mutual understanding and agreement.

At one point Leo had wanted out on a contract, but because Karen didn't agree to it and refused he couldn't leave. It was one of the more annoying loopholes for the rules. Because him and Aries had initially agreed for a contract mutually, it would take another mutual agreement to break it off.

But in this case it was absolutely clear Aquarius didn't consent, she wouldn't of if she didn't have a choice. Now that he thought about it, Loki recalled last time he was back home that Scorpio was worrying about her vanishing.

Personally though Loki had believed at the time that the couple simply got into another lover's spat and paid it no mind. The couple though loved each other deeply, often got into little fights over everything and it was common for the blue haired mermaid to simply saunter off on her own for a bit.

Usually it would be a couple hours in the spirit realm and the two would make up and continue on as if nothing happened. Loki didn't think it was a big deal. Now seeing her in the flesh in the real world...he knows now that his assumptions could've gotten his beloved killed.

He could only imagine the pain the blonde must be going through. Aquarius was Lucy's first spirit, and the closest companion she ever had. Hell Aquarius considered Lucy as a daughter even though she'd never admit it.

When Lucy summoned the Spirit King, the two had made the ultimate sacrifice. There wasn't a day that went by that Lucy felt guilty for destroying Aquarius's key.

It didn't matter that it was literally the last resort for everyone to survive, it still broke Lucy inside. Her heart and soul was a complete mess, it took all of this year for that regret to lessen.

And now he was feeling her spiraling downwards once more. He sighed, looking out the window. The night was still young with the stars twinkling silently in the distance.

Soon dawn would approach, as always there would be a new day awaiting them. However he's learned from his own experiences that one will never know if that new day will lead to a better or disastrous tomorrow.

Going down to one knee, he places a kiss upon her forehead. For her sake he will wait, praying she wakes up to a less painful reality. Because humans had limits, he knew that Lucy would soon be reaching hers.

to be continued.

 **Author Notes: Phew we're done, with this chappy. It didn't take me all that long, but i will admit to having some issues with how i wanted it typed out. With that said thanks everyone! Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this! Tchao for now.**


	28. A Little Hope

Assassins Hand

Chapter 27-A Little Hope

 **Author Notes: It's been awhile, so let's get a chapter going~ Shout outs to** Anime1FREAK **for faving,** Ganzademon **for faving/following and** kurahieiritr JIO **for the review. I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Laxus knew his mistake the moment he arrived at the secret hideaway he'd been staying at the last couple weeks, he shouldn't of left Sonya alone. Because from the looks of it, everything looked fine.

Even as he strains his senses, he feels not a single unwanted presence. **"Laxus! Why are you back so soon? Where's Sonya?"** The small group approached his tense body. His face was pale, as he recalls those few moments clearly.

 _Narrowing her eyes she takes out her daggers. Feeling the change in her aura both Lena and Laxus had the immediate instinct to flee from the woman._ _Of course neither did._

 _At the corner of Laxus's eyes though, he noticed a spark of light in Sonya's legs. **"Laxus...head back to Sorans. Make sure they're alright. I got this."**_ _For a moment he hesitated, his instincts to stay and fight fought against his fear and logic to check on his team._

 _He knew his fellow mages were strong and usually could handle themselves._ _However they were not in their familiar hometown and don't have any backup against all of these crazy psychopathic killers. He caught her expression and stern nudge of her chin. Promising him she would be fine fighting solo._

She knew...or at least had suspicions that Lena had been lying, and he just-let her stay! **"Dammit!"** His magic sparked and fizzled out of his body, revealing his rage at how stupid he was.

Even though he didn't trust Sonya he still owed her. Due to a single relationship with one member of Fairy Tail, Sonya has given her total loyalty to the guild, and was willing to risk everything to assist the Thunder Legion. And he left her...abandoned her with the chance that she may not survive.

 **"Calm yourself Sparky."** Soran approached the young man, able to get a good feel on the scenario. **"The two of ya ran into trouble I take it?"** Relaxing slightly, his magic ferocity decreased. But he was still panicking, this wasn't like him at all.

The old man stayed standing there, staring into the distance. **"We had made it to where Sonya wanted to go. And we ran into an assassin. During the battle she hinted that you guys were under attack. Sonya had me come back to make sure you guys were alright."** He was played for a fool.

And it showed as everyone here was perfectly fine, while the Jing woman was most likely fighting for her survival. **"Laxus..."** The air was tense as concern filled his gut. ** _'Make sure...'_** **"The bitch had a feeling that mage was lying.** " His rage returned in full form.

Sharply turning on his shoe he summoned his magic, preparing to leave. **"Don't be leaving so fast Dragon slayer."** Laxus glared at Soran. **"Why not old man? Don't you care?!"** Soran sighs, for once looking his age.

 **"Course i do Sparky. But if she sent ya here, she had a reason. For so long that girls' been walking with her sins, sins that no one should bare. Ya say an assassin attacked...than she probably wanted to make sure things were fine."**

Grabbing ahold of the young man's arm, Soran surprisingly drags them all back. Making sure the door remains locked. **"What the hell is wrong with you!?"** The doctor ignored him, scurrying around, grabbing bandages and all sorts of containers full of oddly colored liquids.

 **"She decided to fight alone without distractions. Go back now, when she's most likely injured, and ya could kill her."** Soran wasn't a fool, with as much faith as he had in Sonya, he knew it'd been years since she truly fought a Jing fight.

She'd be badly injured, if not dead, so he gathers his supplies. **"We wait. Give her a day to come, if not than ya can search. We people of Jing take life and death very seriously. Be respectful of her decision as she'll live and die on her own terms."** He knew he had to be cautious as well.

Even though the Thunder Legion are practically healed at this point, there was no guarantee they'd be ready for another assault of dark guild assassins. And just because no one has attacked his home yet, doesn't mean they can't later.

For all he knew they could already be hiding about, biding their time when their guard is down. Laxus wanted to protest, hell he wanted to just zap right out of there. A day and whatever wounds she sustained could easily kill her off.

 **"I know what ya're thinking boy. And she ain't one that'll die so easily. Especially with them lacrima's she's got, even as a child she's endured endless agony, she won't die."** Suddenly something huge and heavy smashes onto the door.

The door holds strong, however whatever was on the other side was causing quite the bit of damage. **"Hey how long are you fuckers going to keep the door closed? Hurry up and let us fucking in!"** The Thunder Legion were on high alert. Not uttering a sound.

They couldn't identify the voice, they had no way if it was a random stranger searching for help, an ally, or an enemy. **"Cerus! Stop being rude. They have every right to being wary. Please um, Mister Soran, we have Lady Sonya here she needs help."**

Nodding to himself the relieved seventy old man unlocked the door. Letting in a huge silver horse and purple fluffy sheep. **"Well now, this certainly is a surprise."** The horse snorts as he snaps up his head.

 **"Hurry up and take her already. Lala tried but the girl was sloppy and let herself take a shit ton of hits."** The scent of copper hit Laxus's nose like a hurricane.

Everyone gasped at her unconscious form. Blood seeped through endless bandages wrapped all around her body, the clothes she wore was in absolute tatters. It truly looked like a struggle for survival, a typical Jing battle between assassins. **"Damn she looks like she just fought a war."**

Behind Bixlow his babies repeated his words. **"War! War! War!"** Floating around the girl in curiosity. **"The way things are going, she will be. Could one of ya boys take her?"** Sighing Freed and Laxus take her limp body, laying her on the cot.

 **"It looks like there's something in her hand."** Soran pales as he takes in the sight of the orb in her hand. It couldn't be...Evergreen squints at it, it was a pretty shade of white. Reminding her of a giant silver pearl but the huge web of cracks and blood covering ruined its beauty. **"Is that a lacrima?"**

Again the horse snorts. Pissing the fairy mage off. **"Duh, of course it's a lacrima, hers to be exact."** Obsidian orbs peer down at the sheeps pink eyes, his expression softer. **"I've done what was needed. Getting out of here."**

Nodding in agreement she nuzzles his snout. **"Thank you Cerus. I'll return when she's in stable enough condition."** He huffs at her. **"What can you do in that form? No hands, shorter than normal, not much good you'll do her."** She pouts, causing her horse companion to laugh while vanishing with a pop.

 **"So mean."** Shaking her head she trots forward. Leaping onto the cot, startling everyone. **"Hey what-"** Lala nestles down next to her owner. Hoping to provide some warmth and comfort to her master. Despite her victory she had to suffer physical and mental wounds that inflicted great suffering.

Lala knew the other spirits were worried. During the entirety of the match Sonya had been unable to communicate with them after Falk returned. It was like she cut off her mind, blanked it. Even though she was aware of the world, her eyes...

They dulled even when being taunted, forced to deal with wound after wound she didn't cry out and ask for help. Not offering a single thought of regret or condolence when she finally struck the killing blow.

Lala remembered once speaking to her rat friend Azura, it had been a girls day and they had been eating when discussing the sheeps' possible loyalty to the editor.

 _**'She's not like most masters, that alone is a bonus since she treats as other beings.'** Azura smiles through her cup. __**'Not to mention she's quite clever, and with the training she's gone under she's gained Fangs' support. Which we both know is a feat in itself. What do you think Lala? Mind lending your assistance to her?** '_

 _All of a sudden the aired chill as someone else approaches. **'That may be difficult. Even if our master trusts us. She can't trust herself...She has a deep darkness to her soul.'**_

 _Both sheep and rat turn to find Garnet, the snake spirit sit with them. Still having a stoic face as she stares intently at the two. **'What do you mean Garnet?'** She doesn't answer Lala, instead faces the Zodiac spirit leader. _

**_'You broke off the darkness that bound her, but her soul is still tainted. Why haven't you told her? Without knowledge she will break.'_**

 **"Mister Soran, I ask that you tend to her quickly. Her wounds though I was able to stabilize them eariler, have reopened and her healing has been greatly slowed down."** Understanding completely, he washes his hands as he grabs his mixtures. **"Ya're one of them spirits."**

She nods in confirmation, lowering her head next to Sonya's humming a soft lullaby. **"I'm grateful for the help, I'm sure...she appreciates it as well."** While Soran takes off the blood soaked clothes and bandages, the others leave, wanting to give the patient her privacy.

While the group of Fiore mages went into another room Soran went to work, taking the broken lacrima from her palm. **"Looks like I'll be makin another..."** With a tired sigh he works on closing up the deep slices.

 **"To think...it's been five years since I've seen her like this. Sonya, ya always seem to find trouble."** That day, was the beginning to the end of Sonata the assassin and the birth of Sonya. And despite his age, he still remembered it quite well. Though not fondly.

 _ **"Sir sir! Please I need your help."** Soran wasn't used to customers these days. Granted it was partially his fault since he left his old home and took to the ruins just outside of town._

 _If anything he earns his bread making barriers and funeral gems. It was a saddening job, but frankly he was one of the only ones who still believed in the old traditions, in honoring the dead._

 _But he certainly was ready for a young man carrying an injured girl at his doorstep. **"Please, i beg you, she needs help. I have the money to pay for her operation!"** Sighing Soran gets to work, immediately ordering him to place her on one of the cots. _

_**"What happened boy?"** He swallows, that lump in his throat refused to vanish. **"We were on an assignment, we were to eliminate someone for our guild, but while we were split up, I got ambushed."** He looks away, clenching and unclenching his fist **.**_

 _Shame painted on his face. **"If she didn't come to my rescue...i'd be dead right now. But she-"** Soran hums understanding. It wasn't everyday he found himself taking care of assassins. _

_He didn't really believe in the ideals most assassin guilds stood for. In fact he thought it was downright foolish, as murder was never the answer. When he was part of the foundation of Jing, he had been forced to fight for their independance. His bloody hands still remain stained despite the years that go by._

 _To think that dark guilds were once guilds made for Jing's protection and stability is an absolute joke. That didn't mean he would leave someone to die. **"We all need to make a living somehow, you two picked the harder of paths."**_

 _With a steady hand he starts sewing the girl's open wounds together. She was unconscious during it all, so she was blissfully unaware of the pain she was going to be in. **"Sir? I have a question."** He turned to the boy, now bandaging her back. _

_**"And what question is that? What is your name boy?"** His expression softens as he rubs the girls cheek. **"My name is Raiku. And my question is-well for some reason during the assignment my partner couldn't move. It was as if she was paralyzed from the waist down. I fear she may've been poisoned. Could you check?"** _

_Paralysis from the waist down...Why did it suddenly strike a cored within him. What are the odds of it being her? Everything within the elder was screaming that he check, to make sure._

 _So he does so. **"Um...sir?"** Raiku is ignored as he lifts up on of the girls' leg. Prodding and pushing his thumb all over the limb. After what feels like an eternity, just when he was about to lose hope he feels it. _

_The lacrima, the one of two that he had placed within her legs was there. Raiku looked on rather confused as Soran smiles. **"Tell me Raiku, what do you know about Sonya?"** He blinks, surprised. _

_**"Sonya? That's her name? She usually goes by her codename Sonata."** That smile instantly fades, and suddenly Soran feels much older. **"Sonata...Wretched Thorns precious pet. Oh poor child...why have ya fallen so far?"** _

_He receives no answer from the sleeping girl. Well at least no verbal response. The wounds, magical restraints, and memory suppressants provided plenty of information for the old man._

 _This girl at least at first, didn't go through this by choice. **"Raiku...take care of her for me yes?"** He stood to attention, his face serious as he addresses him. **"I refuse to do anything else."** Soran chuckles. **"Indeed. If only there were more assassins like you."** Immediately he pours his magic into her legs._

" **-t back. I'm grateful for the assistance you and Cerus gave me Lala."** The sheep nuzzles her masters cheek. **"I'm relieved you're alive. And once I return I'll be sure to give Cerus your message."** Soran could help but cry, tears gently glided down his cheeks.

Attracting Sonya's attention. **"Soran, are you alright?"** He sniffles, snot threatening to drip as he blows his nose. **"Ya scared me half to death girl! I'm gettin too old for this!"** She smiles tiredly at him. **"Indeed. i'm sorry Soran, and thank you."** He pouts, rubbing his red eyes.

Trying to be the stern medic he used to be. **"Ya're forbidden from getting out of that bed! I need to remake** **the broken lacrima. One's certainly not gonna cut it, especially if ya plan on fighting. After it's made ya're goin under surgery. But that ain't at all happening until the wounds are fully healed "**

He said nothing else after that. But she could hear the hidden reason. **_'I refuse to risk ya're life, you foolish granddaughter.'_** She sighs, getting comfortable in her little cot.

 **"Doctors orders as they say."** Slightly shifting her head, she faces Lala. **"You don't have to stay anymore Lala."** The spirit shakes her head, stubbornness peaking through.

 **"No. I am here to be your support. I would feel terrible leaving you like this. In our animal forms we don't consume a lot of magic. So we can stay for as long as we wish. I'm here for you Lady Sonya."** A warm feeling spreads into her heart. **"I appreciate it."**

Lala smiles in return, a rather mischievous one that's normally not found on her face. **"Just so you know...when your better, you're going to get quite the scolding from the others."** Sonya chuckles as she closes her eyes. **"I'm sure. But...I wouldn't have it any other way."**

 **to be continued**

 **Author Notes: So when i first uploaded this, i actually forgot the ending author notes. My bad there. But i fixed it! Anyways guys, thanks so much for the support as I appreciate it greatly and I hope for those reading continue to do so with reviews/favs/follows. Tchao for now guys~**


	29. Intruder Alert

Assassins Hand

Chapter 28-Intruder Alert

 **Author Notes: And we are back yay~ And this time we're back in Fiore with our rag tag team of Fairy Tail mages. Let's see what happened! But first and formost...the shout outs~ Thanks to** both Guest **and** kurahieiritr JIO **for the reviews, it means a lot!**

 **Thanks a ton to** armydancer01, lalalily91303, **and** Dragneel FanFic **who all followed and faved this story. Thanks to** HorribleNightmares **, and** bleachfan102 **for faving~ Lastly thank to** CeriseUnderwood1996 **and** cvrellia **for the follows!**

 **Guys we have 50 people following this story...how cool is that? With all the excitement and kinda support lets go on and get this story going~ I do not own Fairy Tail**.

 _3rd P.O.V-Fiore_

Lucy was healing, thank Mavis. But she was still unconscious despite being under Wendy's care for the past couple days. Leaving Loki constantly looking after her despite feeling completely and utterly drained.

As a celestial spirit Loki was not made to last long in the human world without the risk of losing magic and disappearing from existence. Granted he could easily return to his world to regain his strength and simply return to his masters' side.

But it was too risky, especially with the serious difference in time between the two realms. So he would stay, stay and wait until Lucy awakens. **"Loki-San you should go and rest in the celestial world. Lucy nee-chan told me how bad it is for spirits to stay out in the human world so long."**

Wendy nibbles her nail for a bit, worriedly glancing between him and the sleeping Lucy. Softening his gaze he ruffles her hair. **"I'm fine Wendy. Thank you for your concern, but I can't leave her."** Happy flies over the two snickering.

 **"He Loooooveeesss her~"** The lion in mortal form sighs as he plays with his owners' blonde strands. **"Yes...I do. Which is why I refuse to leave."** Carla walks up to the little group, huffing while crossing her arms across her chest.

Scowling at the teasing blue feline. **"Then you of all people should know she'd hate you weakening because of her."** Taking his glasses off, he cleans them. Revealing his exhaustion in the form of bags under his eyes, and pale skin.

He says nothing, because what could he do? What could he say? She was right, Lucy herself had told him time and time again not to push himself. Yelling how badly him overdoing stuff like that worried the absolute crap out of her.

 _ **'I almost lost you once Loki, please. Please don't make yourself suffer anymore. Especially for me.'** _ Shaking his head he looks from side to side. Searching. **"Where's Shai and Natsu?"**

Already the question meant trouble, because both of them were currently missing and that could lead to the pink haired mage possibly dead or being tortured. For Natsu, it was worst then death, the most agonizing of torture.

There he was in the kitchen, sitting at an already prepared table. Snow white and lacy table cloth, decorated with pristine silverware and shiny porcelain. **"Now lesson 1, no slouching!"** With a demonic smirk the purple furred devil of a kitty cat slaps the tense dragon slayer with a ruler.

 **"OW!"** Shai was ruthless to the core, decked out in a pair of reading glasses he goes full on teacher mode. It's been rather peaceful couple of days, and with no word from his master and dealing with the most destructive mage in Fairy Tail left Shai in a rather frustrated mood.

And what better way to get rid of his pent up rage and irritation than making people he dislikes miserable? So here Natsu was being taught the wonders of proper etiquette and manners. It was going to be a long night.

 **"NO! Use the utensils, not your bare hands you idiot!"** Smack. Smack. Smack, his knuckles was swelling from the intense pain. But it seemed that despite Shai's 'consideration' into making Natsu the perfect gentleman that it was just too much for Natsu to handle.

As he fainted onto the table, and even unconscious was being reprimanded by the purple exeede. **"Uh-um, Shai-San?"** Wendy looked nervous, clenching her hands together. **"Yes Miss. Wendy?"** Hesitatingly she walks a bit closer to the cat creature.

 **"Someone's watching us."** Her voice was quiet, practically mouthed out as she glanced from side to side. Shai flaps his wings fluttering onto her shoulder. **"How many?"** She counts ten, all beginning to close in around the house.

He whispers into her ear. **"Grab the pyro, we need to alert Leo without them realizing we're aware of them."** Nodding she grabs her fellow dragon slayer, holding him up and dragging him into the living room. But it was too late, they were breaking in. **"Shit!"**

Loki instantly picks up Lucy, dodging blasts of magic that shattered the windows. Carla and Happy were forming their wings, flapping around the celestial spirit. **"Get them!"** They were Jing mages, obviously of the assassin lineage.

Shai leaps, taking Natsu from the blue haired girl. **"Wake up Dragneel! We have trouble!"** Groggily Natsu opens his eyes as he goes flying. **"Huh?"** His eyes go wide as go meets the eyes of the assassins, smacking right into them.

With the temporary distraction, Shai soars to the wall lined with bookshelves, hidden within was a large brown lacrima. Taking possession of it, the jewel begins to glow. **"Activate-Earth Magic! Come forth Terracotta soldiers. I command that you fight off the Jing Intruders!"**

At the end of his command bursts of earth depart from the magical item, taking form of ancient warriors. Standing strong and tall, with weapons of all sorts of shapes and sizes. They rush forth, completely ignoring the fighting Fiore mages.

 **"Loki, Miss. Wendy, Dragneel, Happy, Miss. Carla, let's go!"** Using the earth warriors as the perfect distraction, the group make a break for it...well other than Natsu, where Happy has to drag him away.

All of them following Shai upstairs. **"Why are we going upstairs!? Shouldn't we just get out and go?"** The purple furball opens the door, allowing them in first. **"I can't risk the idea of them trying to follow and trap us."** Carla scowls at him as she returns to solid ground.

Pointing out that they already have. Her words are ignored as Shai flaps about in the room. It was a vacant room, barely anything there. Except for the large chest in the far end, that Shai opens revealing even more lacrima.

 **"What is with all the magical items?!"** Once more Shai says nothing as he lifts up a rainbow of powered spheres. **"My mistress and I have lived in a harsh world. Rule number 1 for survival-always come prepared for anything."**

At blinding speeds he rushes forth, placing two more brown ones just outside the door. He whispers to them, uttering the protection command. **"Should anymore Jing Intruders approach this room become terracotta soldiers and fight them."**

His next choice was a yellow one, it glowing at his touch. **"At least here we have weapons to fight back with, compared to going on the run outside where all those assassins came from."** He places in on the floor right in front of the door. "Blast anyone that enters this room with electricity."

Then he grabs a white-green one. Gently he puts it on the only windowsill in the room. **"Any that try opening the window get ensnared in a sticky web."** Lastly he messes with the black orb, it wasn't like with the others magical spheres.

It wasn't stored with magics that could work from his command, but it was a storage lacrima, releasing a simple hand crossbow and arrows. The arrows were small and thin, fitting perfectly in the crossbow. Each tip of the arrow had with a deadly black point.

 **"Poison. It should do the trick should they get past the traps."** Everyone looked at Shai in horror. Poison? **"What the hell Shai? You can't be seriously thinking of killing them!"** He stares at the lion spirit.

In all honesty this reaction shouldn't of surprised the lavender exeede. **"These people don't care for anything but their mission. And that mission is to kill us. Think of your mistress Leo."** At the mention of Lucy his grip tightens.

She was still asleep, peacefully unaware of the tension. **"B-but still Shai-San! We-it's wrong to kill people!"** Natsu was glaring, his eyes glowing a dim red in the light. **"You can't just go and murder them."** Shai smirked, doing his best to stop a chuckle, still keeping perfect aim on the door.

 **"But going about demolishing buildings, and _'beating the shit'_ as they say out of people is any better? Look, none of you lived in the world both myself and those assassins have."** His face turns serious, dark even.

He hated the idea of returning to his previous lifestyle, but for the sake of Fiore, his mistress and new companions he would once more take up his deadly policy. **"We don't have the choice of fighting them, hurting them, and letting them go."**

If he allowed that, then the assassins would simply return, more bent on completing the mission, going to any length needed. Not completing a mission meant failure, and failure, one way or another meant death.

Suddenly Shai, Wendy and Natsu heard it...footsteps. **"We've got company."** Shai takes to the ceiling, still aiming for the door. **"That's enough you creepy cat."** Natsu grabs him, yanking him down with a yelp.

 **"Look I don't know what life you and this mistress of yours went through and I don't care. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you try to kill someone. Loki, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Carla and I are Fairy Tail Mages. I refuse to stand here hiding and let you take lives..."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So this is a tad abrupt as far as the chapter goes but it has to be done since well...i wrote way too much and it'd be too long to have as it originally was and I felt this was a good cut off.**

 **With that said hope you guys like the series so far, please feel free to fav/follow/review as it means a crap ton to me seeing the support, it really makes my day~ Tchao for now guys!**


	30. Independence

Assassins Hand

Chapter 29-Independence

 **Author Notes: Thank you so much for the support** melissaanne29, That's a Paddlin, **and** santoserimar **for faving and following. Thank you for following** starlightstella, **and** dragonlov1 **~ Guys your support means so much to me.**

 **So excuses are going to be down at the bottom author notes. So ahehe...with that in mind, please don't kill me, enjoy the story, and I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V-Jing_

Sonya's recovery was a rather slow process and for once she had no complaints about actually staying in bed and resting. But as the days morphed into weeks she found herself becoming restless. Her current countdown for healing has been two weeks straight.

And she found it still difficult to moving about for long extensions of time. Oh sure she could now walk around-actually crawl-no drag herself around if need be. Her greatest frustration was how Soran refused to give her her new leg lacrimas.

 _ **"When ye look less like a used up voodoo doll I'll give em to you, good as new."** _ That was a week ago, and even now she's still pissed about it. At least she could move more than just some light jars or a book now. Of course that still meant she couldn't leave her bed and use her feet.

Without her healing lacrimas, she was forced to stay, lay back, and endure the intense stings from Soran's herbal remedies and get chewed out from her Jing spirits. Spirits who were more than Happy to yell at her, acting like parents that caught their child causing trouble.

And she let them, allowing them to vent and speak to her one on one. Her days went by faster that way, and she knew something important. Every insult, harsh criticism, lecture, whatever it was that was spewed from their mouths, were done out of caring for her.

Each of those loyal to her expressed their fright and concern and overwhelming relief. It was a roller coaster of emotions for both sides as things were brought out into the open. It was something she just...wasn't used to but felt happy about.

 **"We're a team Sonya. It's not just you being an honorable lone assassin anymore. You got me, Fang, Falk, Lala here to help-you even got Garnet and Cerus CONCERNED. And those two aren't too sure of you yet."** Azura was on her head in rat form being the last of the contracted spirits to lecture her.

Brushing the editor's hair with her little paws, moving strands out of her face. **"I apologize Azura."** For once it was just them in the little hideaway. Soran wanting to give his adopted granddaughter some privacy dragged the Thunder Legion with him to collect more supplies and do other errands.

With an irritated huff she whacks her tail lightly against the girl. **"Don't apologize, I get it, I seriously do, and so does everyone else. But we don't want to find you dead when you could've relied on us."** It has been a long time for all of them to react like this-if ever.

For once they were under a master that all of them approved of and happily fight for. Granted Sonya has yet to even meet all of them and officially make a contract with, but Azura was pretty sure at this point...

If the ex assassin was to summon any of them in battle, each and every single one of them would loyally obey her order. Sonya was a one in a million owner to find, and the best part was that none of them had to fight amongst themselves anymore.

All of their keys were in her hands, and she's never considered or acted like they were tools for war. None of them wanted that to change. **"It's difficult. Knowing I have not just one-but several allies willing to fight with me. Even with Shai I tend to forget I'm not alone anymore."**

It didn't happen as often anymore, but there were still those moments. Sonya adapted to having a home that wasn't so big and lonely, now she had to get used to the idea that help could come whenever she needed it. However there was something that she still worried over.

 **"Azura, I need you to be honest with me about something."** Curiously the blue rat hops down, landing on Sonya's tender belly. Making the injured warrior wince. **"Sorry. Anyways what is it?"**

Deep calculating eyes examined the bandages that covered nearly all of her owners' body. There probably wasn't a single spot of flesh that wasn't lacking in wounds.

 **"That day, when I fought Lena-something was wrong with me. For a moment my mind shut off, and I felt like I was...back in the past. Moving on instinct. And this isn't the first time I've had one of these episodes where I feel like I'm drowning in my memories. What's wrong with me? I know you know."**

The small Jing spirit gulped, this was the last topic she wanted to talk about. But then she remembered her discussion with Lala and what Heb-no what Garnet said that day.

 ** _'You broke off the darkness that bound her, but her soul is still tainted. Why haven't you told her? Without knowledge she will break.'_**

This was going to happen sooner or later, best now to let it out sooner. **"You're right. I do. And to be honest Sonya I've known since the beginning, ever since I unlocked your magic."**

It was just as Sonya thought, this wasn't the first time she had her suspicions. But it only made her even more concerned with the knowledge of those suspicions being confirmed. Something was wrong with her, and it could be dangerous-deadly to anyone that is near her.

 **"Someone had placed a curse on you. Practically blocking off your magic and memories. It was like a clog to your soul like I originally said but there was more..."** Gently she crawled upwards, reaching to place a paw on Sonya's chest. Right on her luckily still beating heart.

 **"At some point possibly when it was first placed on you, that curse corrupted you, waves of dark magic entered your body, and its negative energy still lingers. The curse hasn't been completely removed, so those moments of where you blank out isn't surprising in the least. And up until now you weren't aware of it."**

In a twisted sort of way it made sense. **"I see."** All those times when she didn't feel right, and had those blacked out moments, suddenly, it all made sense. Back in her dark guild days it happened a lot. Practically every mission she dealt with it.

One minute she would be moving and playing her melody of death on her flute, and the next moment she would be standing in a pool of blood, unaware of how much time had passed.

That inner desire to kill, the instinct to destroy all that was in her path wasn't her, it was never her. But it was implanted into her via magic and it terrified her to no end.

What took five years of mental focus and control was broken within a matter of moments in one battle. She had indeed broke free of that, thanks to her injuries, it still didn't mean anything as she still killed the woman.

And though she does not regret fighting to defend herself, she once more claimed another life. Another victims' blood covered her hands-something she hoped she'd never do again. **"Does Soran know?"** Immediately the small animal shakes her head.

 **"I don't think so. It's barely there now, a flicker of evil magic in within you that tends to spike up during times of high stress or adrenaline. And before you ask no. There's nothing that I can do to get rid of it."** Her hopes were dashed in an instant, but then again its her.

Nothing in her life was ever so easy. Despite the fact that the world is literally full of magic, there was nothing Azura or anyone else could do to help her. **"-sort of trauma."** With that Sonya sighed, reaching over for her comm-lacrima. **"No Sonya...we've been over this."**

A game of keep away happens as the nimble blue mammal squeaks, moving the orb away. **"Come on Azura, I just want to check up on Shai and see how things are going."** Her so called ally shakes her head. Refusing to give it up.

 **"No! You are under serious bed rest. Shai is probably fine and you stressing out trying to find out is not helping! Besides what would you knowing the status of whats going on over there do for you? If something is going wrong, you're in no condition to move anyways-let alone travel!"**

What Sonya wouldn't give to deny Azura's claims. But she couldn't, afterall her friend was absolutely correct. Even if things were at the worst case scenario she couldn't do a damn thing. And that pisses her off most of all.

Lucy Heartfilia, her friend and fellow guardian summoner. Was she alright? The last thing she heard before her showdown was that Lucy was captured. No doubt Shai went to her rescue, but what happened after that? And the dark guilds as well, what were they planning?

She wouldn't put it past them to give chase if the blonde was an important target. But why go after her to begin with? For what purpose is there to take her? Both of them froze as they heard footsteps. **"The door..."**

Anxiety coiled in the pit of the ex assassins stomach. She didn't hear any of the typical banter of the Thunder Legion, what she could hear though was only one pair of footsteps. A knock...two...then three.

Reaching her arm, she reached for the drawer next to the bed. **"I'll go alert the others so we can be ready for summoning."** With the usual pop Azura vanishes, just as Sonya reaches for her keys. The ones with kanji symbols glowing, as if offering assurances.

 **"Help-please! Let me in."** The voice sounded desperate, pleading and breathless. And it made her pause for a second. She had a fifty/fifty chance of it being a trap. Quietly Sonya asks for Garnet in snake form. **"You summoned me master?"**

With a jut of her chin the reptile spirit changes her attention to the door. **"Check out who's outside without being caught and report to me what you've seen please."** Not wanting to be caught off guard she also asks for Fang to come out in animal form as well.

The moment he arrives he growls at her, clearly not happy. **"What are you thinking? Why didn't you summon me properly?"** She glares at him, shutting him up. Unable to see the purpose of summoning a small snake and a black dog to save her.

 **"I'm thinking about conserving magic. I don't know who's out there. But I know from time to time Soran Does get visitors who need his help. If this is one of those cases, I want to know for sure. If not and this is a trap, then I at least won't be a total sitting duck."**

In a crucial time like this she couldn't afford wasting magic if it was a false alarm. Worst case scenario and it is trouble, she's got a poisonous snake and a ferocious canine at her defense while summoning her other allies in human form.

Hearing her inner thoughts Fang settles down with a huff. Sitting down in front of her while facing the door, snarling loud and clear for the intruder on the other side to hear. **"It seems to be a woman. No weapons could be detected on her person, nor any wounds."** Garnet falls down from the rafters.

Startling the dog spirit that she lands on.. **"Don't do that!** " Totally ignoring her fellow guardian she goes about slithering her cold body up to the top of his head.

 **"I sensed no bloodlust from her either."** Thanking her Sonya pulls the blankets off her figure. **"He-y what are you-"** She didn't have any crutches or some such item to hold onto and provide support. **"What I wouldn't give for my damn lacrima."**

It was a terrible sight for both magical beings. Watching their summoner attempt to get to the door despite the fact that her legs refused to obey her. **"This sucks."** She couldn't get far, and to be honest it was pitiful.

Neither Fang nor Garnet could stand it. **"Dammit Sonata..."** Walking up to her, Fang lowered his head underneath her arm, lifting her up off the ground. **"Don't do every god damn thing by yourself. It's makes us not only look bad but feel like shit! I could've gotten the damn door if need be."**

He was pissed, especially when she apologized. **"No wonder Cerus was so frustrated with you. Both of you are too stubborn for your own damn good!"** From the outside more footsteps and voices could be heard.

 **"Garnet."** Already well aware of her masters' plea, she makes her way back to the rafters. But it was too late. The door was opened, revealing Soran who stood there horrified. **"Child what on earth are ye doing out of bed?!"**

One by one the missing group filed in. Laxus holding onto a crying, practically hysterical woman would've normally caused Sonya to raise an eyebrow at the scene, but at the moment she was too busy blushing scarlet and hiding her shame in the ruff black fur.

This was a rather humiliating sight for her. A black dog holding up a mummified Sonya, barely clothed properly in front of one of Fairy Tail's high ranking teams and a stranger... **"Should I attack Mistress?"** In unison Fang and Sonya sigh, already feeling exhausted with everything.

At the rate things were going the injured mage would be better off killing herself now. **"No Garnet. Stand down. Actually both you and Fang are free to go if you want?"** Ruby gems for eyes stare down on all of them, a slight twinkle shining through the usually dull orbs.

 **"I do believe I've done all that needs to be done. I shall leave you for the time being."** With a pop she disappears, for once happily returning to her home. **"I need a fucking drink. I'm outta here...but remember Sonata. Do the shit you've been doing and I'll tear you to shreds, and that's if I get to you first!"**

With that lovely threat out of concern and Fang not tolerating anymore of Sonya's harmful rash actions of independence, he disappears as well. Leaving her ready to fall to the ground, if not for some of Bixlows' totems or as he often calls them...babies catching her. **"First first first~"**

 **to be continued**

 **Author Notes: That's another chappy under my belt. Thank goodness~ As per usual guys, if you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as i am a very happy girl seeing your support. With that guys, tchao for now!**


	31. Can't Save Them All

Assassins Hand

Chapter 30-Can't Save Them All

 **Author Notes: Holy crap we've done thirty chappys of this?! Where has the time gone lol. Thanks for all the support guys! As per usual we're doing the switch off between Jing and Fiore. This chapter being Fiore**

 **Now shout outs to** SilverMoon100, hottopic139 **for faving and following. Thanks to** thedeviatedmind **for following! Thanks a ton ladies and gents. Um...warning, this series cover dark topics, this chapter especially...so be warned. Now let's get onto the story~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Shai couldn't believe what was going on right now. If this was any other time he would've one hundred percent agree with the dragon slayer. Hell he wouldn't even think let alone want to commit murder again.

Now that he's seen a life where there's no need for death and destruction he wants no parts of reliving that past life. But this is not the scenario where one can simply subdue their opponent and let them take jail time. No.

That's not ever going to be the case with these kind of people. They won't allow anyone to stop them from their task, and even if they were subdued...it wouldn't last long. **"You are very brave and honorable Dragneel. Unfortunately, that can't happen-"** All of them stilled hearing something shatter.

Stopping the conversation completely for silence they listened in to the commotion down below. **"What the hell are you bastards doing?!"** It was a deep voice, one that sent a wave of relief to the Fiore mages in the room. **"That's Gajeel!"**

Before Shai could stop them Wendy and Natsu leaped out the door, just barely avoiding the carefully placed trap lacrima. Loki stayed behind with Happy and Carla as the annoyed Jing feline followed the pair.

 **"Get back here!"** By the time he catches up to them he receives a sightful of multiple assassins tied up thanks to a certain blue haired script mage. **"Levi-Chan, Gajeel-San!"** Smiles and other expressions of joy were present to the Fairy Tail wizards. **"Glad to see we finally found you guys~"**

Shai ignored the reunion, instead focusing on the scene before him. Most if not all of them were injured, looking like they had the crap beat out them, some of them were even unconscious, unable to endure the pain.

Knowing Black Steel Gajeel, he probably took advantage of his abilities as a dragon slayer and used the element of surprise to his advantage, and with his partner Levi, they were able to strike hard and fast.

However Shai was more concerned about one of the more awake and uninjured intruders sitting, having a bitter smile on his face. The purple exeede was watching his every move.

Narrowing his eyes when maniacal laughter escaped the man, reminding the mages of where they were. Gajeel stomped over, glaring at the one who laughed. His arms and legs were bound, preventing him from fighting or fleeing.

 **"Who sent you fuckers? Why are you attacking my guildmates!?"** The guy wasn't a bad guy, Shai could tell just by looking into his eyes. They held sorrow, regret and acceptance.

That laugh was nothing if not hysterical, and that look sent shivers down the iron dragon slayers spine, though he had no idea why. **"Sorry...but telling you anything is against my orders."** Swallowing the lump in his throat he moves his gaze from Gajeel. Instead letting his eyes linger on his men.

 **"Everyone..."** Any that was conscious and aware of the situation turned towards him. Putting their full attention on the man who was most likely in charge of this unit. **"This mission…"** Shai already knew what was going to happen. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

So he stood silent, bowing his head slightly towards him. **"...is a Failure."** It happened to quick for the group of Fiore mages. Natsu and the others stand horrified, unable to understand what was happening.

 **"What-wh-why? What is this!"** Tears were falling out of Levi's eyes as she tried to save the lingering survivors. But there was nothing she could do. All she and the others could do was watch as at once the assassins found themselves suddenly coughing up blood.

Hacking and choking as they began dying. One by one they fell like flies, suffering as their bodies shivered and jolted. The only ones that died in peace were the ones who were already knocked out, unaware of their untimely end.

A small soft paw landed silently on the saddened Levi's leg. **"Enough Miss. Levi. There's nothing you can do for them. They cannot stop, let alone won't."** Natsu turns to Shai, grabbing him by the neck.

 **"You Knew this was going to happen!? Why the hell are you so calm!"** With one swipe Shai is released from Natsu's hold. The pink haired one sporting three deep claw marks to his face. **"Yes. This is what I was trying to tell you before."** His eyes glance over at the group standing around him.

Only able to sigh before continuing his explanation. Feeling very old and tired. **"These aren't your typical criminals, these aren't people who cannot be stopped and thrown in jail to look back on their actions and find a second chance. There is NO second chances for those of Jing descent."**

He small cat creature walks towards the bodies bowing his head in respect for the dead. He may've killed them if given the chance, and yes they were from the dark guilds. But there had to have been at least a few that didn't deserve this fate.

Not everyone joined for the sake of power. Some do it to feed their families. Others simply because they had nowhere to go, it truly was pitiful. And even so, despite those factors...death by poison was in all regards a terrible, agonizingly painful way to go. **"Shai-San...what happened to them?"**

Especially with a poison that's been crafted by the victims' own hands. **"In that country the life expectancy is terribly low, because it is literally a kill or be killed lifestyle. There is no such thing as failure in that country."**

Because failure means death if not by your own hand then by the very guildmaster you served. **"Most assassins nowadays...are forced to go through surgery, a lacrima installment procedure. And that lacrima is filled with a deadly poison, concocted by the very victims that died just now."**

He had just learned this recently. But it was even worse seeing it for himself. **"These lacrima were specifically designed to give off the poison and let it spread to all portions of their body when the assassin activates it. As you could see...the effects are not pleasant."**

There was only one person who had defied that reality, someone who did get a second chance despite failure. And that very person is now the dark guilds most dangerous enemy. Because of her defying all odds and laws...they resorted to this. It was terrible.

 **"You guys need to realize. There will be more experienced killers coming to Fiore if not already here. You will be put into positions where you can't simply knock them unconscious or make them run away. If you don't kill them...they'll most certainly kill you. With no remorse whatsoever."**

Saying all he needed to he summons his wings, flying back upstairs, leaving the mages behind to think over what he said. **"- spoke with the Spirit King. While Scorpio and the others have been looking for her. But so far there's been no sign of her in the Celestial World. I'm sorry brother."**

Loki sighs, readjusting his glasses. **"Thanks for the heads up Virgo."** Nodding, and sparing one last glance at her mistress, she departs. **"No sign of Aquarius?"** Shai flapped down to the lion celestial spirit.

Sadly the ginger shakes his head, confirming Shai's guess. **"No, nothing is making sense right now. Aquarius doesn't have the magic to stay out in the human world like I can, so she's either being forced to stay out because of someone else's magic, or she's hiding somewhere in the celestial world..."**

He rubs his temples, trying to quell the headache that was pounding his brain, careful of the blonde in his lap. He couldn't understand what was going on. He still couldn't get the images out of his head.

Lucy on the ground, bleeding and fighting with all her might to stay awake, with Aquarius pointing that odd trident and acting like a completely different person. Her eyes were lifeless, no better than a puppets.

 **"-ry worrying. If those dark guilds in Jing are going after spirit keys then I fear they may've gotten it in their heads to try experimenting...this is like the Lacrima travesty all over again..."** Confused, Loki looks up, no doubt wanting answers.

But before Shai could be questioned, one of the lacrima beings ringing. **"S-ai!"** His ears perking up, the Jing cat rushes towards the glowing orb. **"Milady!"** His eyes widen seeing an exhausted and bandaged Sonya on the other line.

 **"Milady what happened to you!?"** She sighs, giving him a soft smile. **"Let's just say I ran into a bit of trouble, but it's been handled. I figured it was due time for a discussion of both of our statuses...you can start."** Nervous, he gulps. **"Well you see-it's like this..."** His mind was beginning to blank.

So many things have gone wrong since they last conversed. **"Kyaaaaa!"** A duet of screams caught everyone's attention. **"Levy?! Gajeel!?"** Shai winced as both mages fell to the ground, twitching from being blasted with electricity. **"Shai what just happened?"** Sighing he fingered the outside of his ears.

Playing with them. **"Shai...answer me."** He whines. **"I set up a trap lacrima. One of them specifically commanded to electrocute anyone that enters the room. Miss. Levy and Gajeel weren't already in the room when i set up the command lacrima, so it shocked them. "**

On the other side of the communication orbs his owner groans. Whether it was from the pain she was obviously in, or the fact that Shai's plan of attack injured more allies he couldn't tell. However knowing her, it was probably a combination of the two.

 **"Dear Empress...ok, you need to tell me everything. And I mean it Shai, everything that happened up to now. No lies, no half truths, and do it fast before Lala or Azura comes to take my lacrima away. They're fighting tooth and nail to open their gates and I want the report before they show up."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So we had quite a bit happened in this chappy...yay I caused a lot of death! And it's only going to get worse from here folks...with that guys i hope you guys enjoyed this. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this. Tchao for now.**


	32. Road to Recovery

Assassins Hand

Chapter 31-Road to Recovery

 **Author Notes: School is almost over for the holidays. Thanks to everyone who has been patiently dealing with my once a month story updates. I promise I'll do what I can to get chapters set up ahead of time so you all don't have to wait as long.**

 **On that note it's shout out time. Starting with** Fairytailfan22 **and** SerahFalcon, **thank you for following.** kurahieiritr JIO, **though i'm not sure in your review if you were just disgusted by the chapter or just pointing how dark it was, but regardless thank you for the review.**

 **Guys thank you all so much for the support, it means a huge ton. And now we continue with Sonya and this mysterious visitor that arrived with the Thunder Legion. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"That's all then? Nothing else?"** Sonya glared deeply into her lacrima, analyzing her comrade on the other side on the glass. **"Yes milady. I have revealed everything that has happened up till this point. Now I believe it is time for your report mistress. What happened to cause your bandaged condition?"**

She could only sigh as she recounts her tale, and could clearly see Shai's face scrunching in distaste. **"You were too reckless, if not for that Lana woman letting her guard down and you striking right then and there, you would've been killed."** He was absolutely right, and she couldn't deny that.

If it was anyone else, they most certainly would be dead. There wouldn't be any second chance or another miracle. **"I know. I do plan on being careful. Right now I am healing slowly but surely. Soon I'll be well enough to go under surgery for my lacrima implants and really start going after the dark guilds."**

He huffs but bites his tongue on any further commentary. Even if he did go about lecturing her, it wouldn't mean a thing. She has already analyzed the entire fight and pointed out her own mistakes, plus it wouldn't spur on her healing.

 **"I think that's enough Miss. Sonya."** Right behind her crystal ball was her two health guardians. Azura and Lala, both frowning at her. **"We've gone over this Sonya! I told you to stop worrying and rest!"** Azura scurries forward, standing on her hind legs to place her paws on the lacrima.

Glaring at Shai. **"As leader of the Jing Spirits and as one of your current caretakers, I am officially grounding you from this."** Sonya raised an eyebrow, she wasn't sure if she should laugh, or feel annoyed that a tiny magic filled rat has been acting like a scolding mother.

Although, for some reason this felt...familiar. But- she couldn't recall why. _ **'Stay strong little one. It'll all be over soon.'**_ With wide eyes she turned her gaze to Soran, who was currently passing cups of tea.

For a moment she heard his voice in her mind, and suddenly she felt chills. Soran had told her his story, of how he met her when she was a child. But it didn't help these random flashes of her old memories were comstantly coming and going.

Those little pieces of memory were connecting bit by bit. It was only a matter of time before she herself will understand what happened to her all those years ago completely . **"-ya are you listening? It's time for you to take your medicines."**

Sighing Sonya reluctantly takes the bitter herbs, stuffing them in her mouth before drowning her throat in spicy tea. **"It won't be much longer Miss. Sonya. Even without the lacrimas everything seems to be going smoothly."** Lala smiled, patting the injured woman with a padded paw.

 **"U-m, I hate to interrupt, but will you listen to my story now?"** It was the woman from earlier, the one that was with the Thunder Legion. It had seemed like she's much calmer then before. It was time to get down into business.

Sonya could only sit up a bit before addressing the visiting guest. **"So sorry for scaring you before miss. But as you can see, I'm in a bit of a state where I need to stay on my guard."** Of course to Sonya it is a memory that she wishes would never come up again in conversation.

It was not a shining moment in anyway whatsoever. **"Yes, well, in these times, all it takes is one moment for things to go south, so I cannot blame you for being cautious. Especially in your condition. Regardless however, I need to speak with you."**

Even now she knows Bixslow and Laxus were snickering beyond her reach. What she wouldn't give to give them a good smack. Too bad they were wise enough to stay far away from her bedside.

 **"That makes me rather curious that you would be asking for me. As you can clearly see I'm not in much condition to do much, on top of that there is a rather powerful group of warriors here, yet you are adamant in speaking to me. Now why is that?"**

A flash of Laxus holding onto her came to mind, and that irritated her mood further. It didn't help that she also heard Fang and Cerus snicker in her mind. Hesitatingly the woman sits across from Sonya's bed.

Gratefully taking a soothing cup of her own from the old healer. **"I had heard-that from several foreigners that there was a powerful warrior that was protecting them, and other civilians from dark guilds."** Sonya kept her expression blank, doing her best to not reveal her surprise.

 **"I don't even know your name miss. But why are you so interested in this powerful warrior? I'm just an editor that found herself at the wrong place and time."** Despite being rattled the unknown guest tries to muster a smile, it only being a grimace.

Looks like Sonya wasn't the only one trying to keep on her toes. **"I know you're of Jing descent, just like Master Soran. When you work in a inn like me, you find it pretty easy to spot those who are foreign or different. And from the stories I've heard, you match it to perfection."**

That wasn't good. Of course while Sonya was fighting tooth and nail for not only her survival but for her fellow workers, those bloody idiots were gossiping to any that would listen. When she's able to move she's going to have to have a good...talk with them.

 **"Plus um, Master Soran usually makes medicine for my mother who is ill. So often times when I come to greet him he would tell stories. Praise his granddaughter who left the country. Sonya."** She gives the elder a look, and he could only shrug, none of it was a lie in the slightest.

Not to mention most just take his herbal remedies and leave. It wasn't too common to meet someone to listen to his rambles. **"Not to mention, he's always alone when I visit. So finding a girl, injured and in the process of healing taking residence? I took a gamble."**

It was sound logic, but she still didn't reveal her name. And that still unnerved. **"You seem to know a lot. Are you sure you still work in an inn?"** Her face burned as she turned away, Sonya caught a flash of guilt in her eyes.

 **"Sorry, but I can't say much else, I have my family and co-workers to protect."** It was suspicious, there were just too many vague comments. **"Hear her out child. I've known her almost as long as I've known you."** With Sorans' command she relents.

Moving her hand to allow the woman to speak. **"Thank you Master Soran."** The Thunder Legion were listening as well, curious as to what was so important. **"A few days ago, my cousin who lives a few towns over from here had come to my inn, screaming in hysterics. He was bloody and battered, telling my family that his entire town was killed and brought back to life by magic."**

Everyone felt chills, Sonya especially. **_'Let's let the puppets play with you my dear~'_** It's been so long, even now, she could hear a familiar, horrendous laugh penetrate her skull.

She highly doubted that the person she was thinking of was responsible for this, though it didn't stop her fears. There were one too many instances where he's caused malicious mischief.

 **"How did he survive then?"** Laxus watched as the editor clenched and unclenched her fists in the blanket. He had to admit she was doing an incredible job of not revealing her worries, but he's been around her enough to notice the signs.

The visitor fidgeted in her chair. **"He's a merchant. And the town he lives in is a really small poverish community, so he often ventures to other larger towns and cities to make enough money. He had said he had been gone for about a week, and returned to find his fellow townspeople as zombies."**

Faintly the thunder dragon slayer hears Soran mumble **"Necromancy."** And frankly he didn't like the idea of a mage capable of bringing back the dead. Despite everyone's discomfort Sonya pressed on. **"You said your cousin was injured, did he say the zombies attacked him or not?"** The woman shakes her head.

 **"No, actually, his injuries happened because he was so scared that he ran as fast as he could to my house, and along the way encountered some thieves that took his belongings."** Sighing in relief Sonya relaxes at last, fully laying against the pillows. It wasn't his doing. She was sure of it now.

Sonya had been so concerned that He was nearby with her in such a crippled state, but it seems she had to count her lucky stars. **"I see, well this is very interesting indeed. Soran...how long till I'm free from my punishment?"**

He frowns, tsking at her. **"Not for another several days at least. It doesn't even count ye's surgery."** Huffing she stretches in place. Shifting the still silent Azura and Lala. **"In that case, mind if we speed things up a bit then?"** The answer from her two spirits and the healer was instant.

 **"NO!** " But she only smiles in response. **"Lala, with your expertise in medicines, I'm sure you and the old man can whip up a sleep potion, one that will last long enough until my surgery is completed."** Again her request is rejected.

Azura glares at her. **"Don't be foolish Sonya! You could die if you're not ready."** They were worried for her health and were trying to protect her, but at this point she had waited long enough.

 **"I've been ready Azura, and all of you know this isn't my first brush with death. I would rather take the risk now, so that I could heal faster and investigate this occurrence."**

Lala sputters, she didn't think she's ever had a more stubborn master. **"But Miss. We can't take this chance, you're greatly needed by many."** Reaching her hand out, Sonya pats the sheep spirit on the head.

 **"But that is also why I must go. You heard it yourself, the man was screaming hysterically about the incident in an inn...that's apparently full of news hungry Fiore foregners...what do you think the first thing they're going to do after hearing such a tale?"**

Laxus and Azura groan, seeing her point. But it was Freed that points it out for those confused. **"They're going to want to check for themselves, and in doing so may find themselves face to face with the necromancer responsible."** Being the fame driven idiots they were, there was not a doubt in her mind.

 **"Couldn't you communicate with any contacts of yours? Or allies?"** Lala had a good point, still though Sonya could only shake her head. **"No one would be foolish enough to investigate such a bizarre scenario, even if they owed me. Plus protecting those reporters is my duty."**

She claps her hands together, ending the dispute. **"Soran, I know you don't agree with this, but it must be done. As soon as possible."** He knew he should tell her no, that he refused to rush her healing. But he could not.

His stupid adopted granddaughter had to once more return to the battlefield, he couldn't lock her away no matter how much he wanted to. In the end, all children must go out to fulfill their destiny. The moment he crafted those leg lacrimas for her all those years ago he knew she was special.

That she would change Jing from the inside out. Who was he, a veteran who had once gone out and done the same thing to say otherwise? Still he had his concerns. **"Understand this child. Failure...is NOT an option."** Those words struck a cord in her, making her still for a moment.

A slight twitch in her hand as if she was grabbing something. Her gaze reaches Sorans, and for a moment Laxus felt his blood go cold. Something was wrong, but as soon as those dull, emotionless orbs appeared, they were gone.

 **"Failure is not an option."** She repeated before closing her eyes then, submitting to sleep. Trying to not allow the darkness in her soul to break free. Now that she was aware of these triggers, she would have to fight it with every inch of her.

Already it was proving to be a challenge however. Those words echoed in her mind, like a off tuned bell playing right against her eardrum. Bringing her back to days she would rather not relive.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Phew I may actually reach my deadline, and get this month settled. I'm still not out of classes yet so i'm making do with what I got. As usual guys thank you so much for reading this story.**

 **If you like this please please feel free to fav/follow/review as it means a ton to me to see support for this series. With that guys, tchao for now~**


	33. Risky Escape

Assassins Hand

Chapter 32-Risky Escape

 **Author Notes: A new year and a new chappy. Big fun~ Now as stated before I do not own Fairy Tail and it's time for some major shout outs as per usual. Thanks** kurahieiritr JIO **for the review as per usual.**

TokyoOnTitan, Summer Nickels, **and** Coed-Mor Draig **thank you for faving.** Lunarmist45 **thank you for faving and following. Guys the support has been amazing, let's get started.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Shai was a very angry kitty as he glared at his now unresponsive lacrima. **"That rat is lunch next time i see her. How dare she hang up my mistress's call!?"** With an irritated sigh he places his communication orb back where it was originally placed.

 **"Where...am I?"** Startled he swivels around to Loki and a now conscious Lucy. **"Thank Mavis."** The lion spirit brings her injured form closer, tears leaking from his shades. **"Loki?"** It was a private moment, one Shai had to look away from out of respect.

Though this truly wasn't the time or the place, he could offer a moment to the reawakened celestial mage. **"LUCY!"** Or not, now that her friends realize she's up. **"Oof!"** It became a dog pile of tears and hugs.

Despite his rage the lavender exeede couldn't help but smile. **"Shai-san what do you plan to do now?"** He turns to find Pantherlily, Gajeel's exeede examining him with a neutral expression.

 **"Now that Miss. Lucy is up my focus is to move to a new location. It is only a matter of time before stronger dark guild assassins make their way here. I also need to get ahold of Lucy's contacts to any other Fairy Tail members."** He had a sick feeling in his stomach, there was something very wrong.

What it was he had no idea. But being in Jing one always follows their instincts. And he wasn't liking the feeling he had. **"Why?"** It was Gajeel that asked, narrowing his eyes at the warrior cat.

Being captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit he was easily able to access files from the Magic Council. Imagine his surprise at how well watched a woman and exeede could be. Though it shows neither had a record, there was very little information on them.

Not to mention, there have been some...remarks the steel dragon slayer has heard from some of the criminals he's overlooked. And after seeing what just happened with the assassins, he's not surprised anymore. They were noted to be very dangerous with the cunning and experience of surviving Jing.

 **"In general we need to contact them, strength in numbers, as well as warn them of the dangers approaching. If I know anything, they'll target and destroy anyone they deem a threat to their plans. It wouldn't be surprising if people have already been targeted and gone missing."**

Lucy turns to Shai though it was difficult since she was still in everyone's loving embrace. There were too many questions, no matter what way she looked at everything they've encountered so far, there were still mysteries that didn't make sense.

 **"Then why are they trying to take me alive?"** Her question made everyone freeze. Loki and Lucy weren't there to see the demise of the assassins. They didn't hear Shai reveal the dark reality the people of Jing lived.

But the gears in Gajeel's head was already turning. **"If these assassins are willing to kill themselves just to cut loose ends after a failed mission. Then there has to be some reason for specifically trying to take Bunny Girl alive. Any ideas cat?"**

Shai at this point was pacing back and forth in deep thought. This was starting to sound so familiar, even if he wasn't around at the time, it was a very dark part of his country's history.

 **"That doesn't matter right now. We can discuss possible theories another day, right now our objective is to leave."** One by one everyone stood up, watching as he collected supplies.

Though Lucy was staring at him, lifted up by her faithful companion, her gaze never left. She's been around the purple Jing furball for awhile now, and she's seen that look before. No, she's seen this behavior before.

Back when she was still living with Sonya, he tended to do this whenever Jason and her employer were at each others throats, fighting over the dangers of the reporters and editors investigating Jing's hidden war.

He was worried about something. **"Where are we going to go?"** Loki noticed his expression as well, though his expression was hidden from her view. The Lion spirit was starting to think about the lavender exeede's earlier comment.

 _ **'It wouldn't be surprising if people have already been targeted and gone missing.'**_

That statement left him in chills. For so long throughout the year both him and his master had sent out letter after letter to any of their guildmates, but no one ever responded.

At the time he had figured they didn't care, that with the end of Fairy Tail so did their bonds of friendship and family. But now though, he felt fear for his past nakama.

 _'If assassins have been infiltrating and killing people who were believed to be a threat...then that means everyone could've been attacked.'_ He didn't want to even think about them being hurt or even dead.

It made him shudder. They never would've realized it, all their friends could've been killed, Lucy could've been taken and no one would come to help. No one would come.

 **"-need to speak with Hibiki-san...he's become a good source of intel for milady, right now he's our best bet for getting information. We'll start with getting out of here first however. I take it Gajeel has...cleaned up downstairs?"** The iron dragon slayer grunts, not meeting anyones' eyes.

Levy had an expression of horror, though bit her tongue. **"Yeah, though i'm hearing more movement outside. If we're gonna leave, we better do it now."** Lucy was still dazed, unable to understand too much of what was happening.

All this talk of assassins, her kidnapping secret motives. On top of that there was still the matter of Aquarius. The blonde mage couldn't make a shred of sense of all this. She hated feeling so out of the loop.

And it seemed that she had no time to try to, as Loki helps her up and everyone follows Shai. **"They're already sending a second unit."** Wasting no time he reactivated the lacrima set up all over the safehouse.

 **"How in Mavis are we going to get out of here?"** There was no way they could fight. Not with the understanding that if they fight, regardless of what happens there would be casualties.

Low morale, exhaustion, lack of numbers. This place wasn't at all safe anymore, and it's only been an hour or so since the last fight, staying here would only mean entrapment. **"Curse it all."**

He didn't have a choice, but to descend downstairs, and already he saw a skirmish between the magic statues and intruders. **"Where are you taking us Shai-San?"** He didn't bother replying, instead flapping his wings faster to reach one of the bookshelves in the living room.

Pulling one of the many books, reveals a flight of stairs leading down to darkness. **"Everyone in."** The sound of shattering earth was making him anxious, his soldiers were being blasted apart. It was only a matter of time before the defenses he set up would get broken through.

There couldn't be any risk of a trace, and the ex Jing civilian couldn't afford anymore trackers. As much as he hated to do it, he didn't have a choice. **"There he is!"** Shai took out grenades from his storage lacrima. And pulled the pins.

 **"Shit!"** Several were flung into the air as Shai leaped right back down with the rest of the group, shutting the passage way behind him. Down below was storage, protecting the Fiore mages.

The whole area was trembling from the high powered explosions. **"What the hell is all this?"** There wasn't much to say, as Shai reached for the giant crystal resting in the center of the floor.

 **"Rule number 2, always plan ahead, including having an escape route. This is a one time use lacrima. Circle around it and lock hands."** No one wasted any time. Though Levy had to place her hand on Loki's shoulder since he still had to help support Lucy.

In a flash they transported at Shai's command, right before the little hideaway caved in from the grenades thrown above. Any survivors could search as much as they want, but all they'll find is ash and rubble. Though the survivors won't be surviving much longer.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So we're ending it here, next chappy will be back and Jing. Frankly i'm excited with all the chaos happening and what's in store for the future. As always guys, thanks so much for the support. If you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review~ Tchao for now.**


	34. Mind Over Matter

Assassins Hand

Chapter 33- Mind Over Matter

 **Author Notes: So i've recovered from my random one day sickness, and it just started snowing...fabulous time to start catching up! As per usual shout outs to** kurahieiritr JIO **for the review.**

AlMAME **and** leenorajean **thanks for the fav/follow and dove you thank you for faving. This has been a long journey(and keeps getting longer...darn you Sen) Alrighty i do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _Jing-3rd P.O.V_

It was...too much.

Sonya couldn't stand being here-no being there! Back in the days when she was a mindless killer. She wanted to say those days were behind her now, but nothing could change her bloody nature, not even her dreams could deny her reality that was her past.

 **"May the melodies send you to a peaceful afterlife."** Those words left her mouth as she went about another gruesome killing. Her body moved through the motions despite the fact that she was now aware of this madness.

When she was first brought in there was hardly anything that showed she was even human. She did whatever she was told to do. It mattered not whether it was right or wrong. If her guild leader or one of his higher up minions commanded it, she obeyed.

Like a little puppet being dangled about by the master's strings. There was no sense of thought back then...only do. But one day during a scouting mission for her next target, she had found a simple abandoned flute.

It was worn, scratched and ugly. At the time Sonya...Sonata felt something stir within her as she picked it up and held the rough wood in her palms. It was only now that she realized why it meant so much to her.

That beaten down instrument carved from old wood was broken, damaged but was still holding strong, just like her. In a sense it was the start of the assassin's personality breaking through the miasma of corruption placating her soul.

Although it still wouldn't be for another several years that she would finally be released from the darkness. And of course by that time, the beautiful melodies would only bring agonizing terror to any that heard it.

A calling card for the eventual demise of her targets. It didn't matter what it was they did, politicians with the money to spend hired goons willing to make some _'easy'_ cash. Fathers who hid their families away for their own safety. Innocent folk that were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

All of them, were found, hunted, and slashed to shreds. And it would all lead to Sonata covered in blood, that even to this day she still feels embedded into her skin. She had back then felt no sadness, or joy, nothing whatsoever as she stood tainted crimson.

Even now after five years of putting up the blades the scent of rust made her uncomfortable, reminding her of what she was, and what she still is. A killer. Someone whom no matter how hard she tries, can never atone for what has already been done.

 **D..o...you...re...l...ly...be...l...ieve...that?**

She found herself looking all around in the darkness that was her mind. The voice was familiar, yet not at the same time. **"Don't tell me you haven't forgotten me already?"** Standing before her in the blink of an eye was a tall man, her head reaching his shoulder.

Without the blood that once stained his flesh he was lean, with a bit of muscle, his shaggy pale brown hair flutters down to his forehead, hiding the bright golden yellow eyes. The way they shined and reacted to his emotions fit his namesake.

 **"Raiku..."** At blinding speeds he grabbed ahold of her, wrapping his arms around her body. He placed his lips to hers, conveying all of the emotions he held back up until his death.

And she returned it in full. Sonya at this point didn't care if this was an illusion or a dream. He was here, she could feel his body as if he was alive. But all too soon they pulled apart. **"Sorry."** He smiles, it was full of sadness and had a hint of looking bitter.

A dam was ready to burst. Tears ready to release all of her heartache and regrets. Shakily she reaches her hand to his face. Raiku met her hand halfway, guiding it to his face. **"Though only in your mind, your heart, I'm here."** She let it go, all of it.

 **"Raiku! *sob*"** For a few moments there was the only sound of Sonya's cries, all through it Raiku stood, holding her close. Eventually she managed to calm down, and decided to get down to business.

 **"Why are you here Raiku?"** For so long she had tried dreaming of her memories, to see the horrible reality that was her life and how it all began. But no matter how hard she struggled though, she couldn't remember what happened before being a slave to Wretched Thorns.

But Soran told her...she had an older brother. He was nine years older then her, and worked in the mines that were nearby the somewhat poverish town they lived in. Her parents had passed away shortly after her birth, leaving her elder kin to raise her.

According to what she had been told, it was because of this mysterious brother that Soran even met Sonya. It was...confusing to be sure. **"It's time for you to regain your past. Who you were, why things happened the way they did. I'm here to help you release the darkness within your soul. You need to face it."**

He was right, and this had been what she had desired for a long time, however she was also nervous for what she would learn. Had her brother died? What was the condition of her birth home if it was still standing? Why did she need lacrima's in her legs in the first place?

Raiku already knew what it was she was thinking. His skills as an assassin didn't come from strength, or stealth, but by being able to read his opponents, and strategize several steps ahead of them. **"It's alright. You don't have to face this alone."**

Her hand in his, the spirit guides her through her mind. Showing her the beginning. To a place where all of her questions, once and for all...would be answered.

 _Outside of Sonya's mind._

 **"Ooohhh I hate this!"** Azura in her animal form was pacing. Anxiously glancing at Sonya and to the floor as she scurried about. **"Calm yourself Azura, the surgery had gone well."** Lala frowned at her zodiac companion, feeling rather fatigued.

Currently the pair had been in this state of affairs for the past two hours. Soran had just completed the surgery with Freed and Lala's assistance and had already gone to rest in his room. **"Yes, but her mind is cut off! We're are completely unable to check on her mental sanity."**

The Thunder Legion was in an equal position of waiting and worrying. **"Her 'mental sanity? What does that mean?"** Evergreen narrowed her eyes at the Jing spirits. Lala could only sigh as she stretched and hopped over to the green dressed woman.

 **"We spirits of Jing when giving complete trust to our owners will be granted two gifts. The first being easier access to this plane, relieving both the spirit and mage some of the stress from summoning. The other being able to connect our minds and communicate telepathically."**

Laxus had been sitting, listening to the music from his earpods, but found himself eavesdropping on the conversation. Freed getting involved in the discussion. His eyes however, stayed fixated on the unmoving woman covered in bandages and white sheets.

His eyes gazed over the multiple scars that littered all over her body. Each one old and painful. Scars a physicals reminders of the past, something Laxus knew all too well. Every time he looked in the mirror, he sees his own past.

But Soran mentioned Sonya not recalling all of her memories. Not even how she lost her ability to walk without the lacrimas. He still finds himself shuddering as he recalled hearing her screams.

 **"-noticed that the Jing summons were different from the Celestial summons Lucy does. Is it harder for someone to summon you?"** Azura glances at the group adjusting her glasses.

Even with Lala and Soran providing medicine and magic, there was nothing they could do to quell her shouts of agony. Even after the surgery had been successful, she was still awake, struggling to stay the strong Jing woman she's been.

 **"In a sense. You see in Jing, us spirits were and to some still are powerful deities of magic. In the ancient days we were worshiped and could freely walk among you on this plane. But one day that changed."**

Azura explains how some of the vast number of spirits became corrupt, forsaking their fellow beings and going on rampages of destruction. As with all chaos...war had broken out.

 **"Our Empress, the leader of all Jing spirits created what's known as the Spiritual temple. Which is equivalent to Fiore's Celestial world. Two magical planes holding spirits. Each ruler having control over their spirits and limited their power and influence on you humans and mages."**

Laxus shifted his gaze to the green key. **"So who made the keys? And you didn't answer Freed's question."** Azura raises an eyebrow, not expecting the thunder dragon slayer to not only be listening, but also bring her back to the point of conversation.

The little sheep chuckled at her friend's surprised face, it wasn't too often the intellectual rat could be caught off guard. **"Some mages wanted the spirits back. And-"** Just as the Jing spirit was talking, everyone was startled when two popping sounds caught their attention.

 **"Mooooooom Piglet is being mean to me!"** Two tiny animals, the one jumping up and down with her outburst was a pale yellow rabbit with hazel blue eyes. **"I am not! I told you to stop hopping over me, you didn't listen and-Humans!?"**

The second was a pink piggy with dark sea blue eyes who hid behind Lala. Causing the elder spirit to sigh. **"Children, now is not the time for bickering, why don't you say hello to my master's allies?"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: A new chapter comes and goes. And as per usual next one coming up will take place in Fiore. Sen as per usual is salty from it but oh well~**

 **Again guys sorry for the wait as things have been a bit rough. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this series as it means a crap ton to me! Tchao for now.**


	35. Fatality

Assassins Hand

Chapter 34-Fatality

 **Author Notes: One shot week is at last over and now I happily find myself being the lazy bum I am. Frick no I HAVE to get typing. Alright so now we're back with Shai and Lucy! Two chapters ago they just avoided capture and teleported on outta there. Let's see what happens.**

 **Of course before that. Shout outs.** kurahieiritr JIO **thank you as always for the review on your thoughts. Thank yous also go to** LISTILLA . 11 **for faving,** noah03 **for following and last but certainly not least, Galaxies in your Heart for faving and following!**

 _ **EDIT: Warning there is going to be horrible descriptions/mental images of torture. Please do not read(i'll write a warning before the paragraph) if you are uncomfortable(especially if your a male) Sen wanted me to make absolutely sure this warning was made before upload...**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a narrow escape, but more so a satisfying victory as Shai managed to at last exhale in relief. He did it, he not only managed to get Lucy and her friends out of danger without a hair out of place, but also was able to do it without leaving a trail for the assassins to follow.

Though the price being the destruction of the safe house and all that was within it. It was a terrible price, as Sonya, his mistress would be upset when learning the fact. Of course knowing her she'll understand. **"Is this another safe house?"**

He moved his gaze to the mages, who were examining the new empty building. It was hardly clean, his furry face scrunches up at the sight of all the dust and cobwebs. Though by habit he halts from grabbing a broom.

 **"To an extent yes. This is the city where the Blue Pegasus guild resides. Hibiki lives especially nearby to this building. Often times milady and he would discuss more private topics of politics and business. Especially of the dark guilds raising a ruckus."** This was a lesser known meeting area. Not counting Hibiki and a special few.

Being abandoned, Sonya bought it and used it as a way to get ahold of contacts and under the table deals. The less that made it looked like it was used and owned, the better and easier it was for secret conversations.

Many a times the lavender exeede wanted give it a makeover, but he had his orders, and for the meantime would have to deal with it's ancient state. **"We're not going to stay long. We're going to speak with Hibiki, and then guild master Bob."**

The city beyond the dusty building was bustling with people, as this was one of the Fiore hotspots for tourism. Malba City. A balance of civilization and nature, people gather from all over to check out the shops and enjoy the peaceful parks full of nature.

Most unaware that one of the most eccentric guilds was hidden right under their nose. **"So how Is Hibiki?"** Shai grimaces, flapping alongside Loki. **"Well...to be honest. He hasn't been all that great, at least not for the last six or so months."** The conversation piques Lucy's interest.

 **"Why? What happened?"** The purple haired feline remains silent for a moment or two. **"Best way to word it is bad break up. Jenny dumped him and as such, he's been in a series of one night stands."**

He was nothing if not miserable, he was drinking, going on extremely dangerous missions with the Trimen and surrounding himself with all sorts of women. **"Reminds me of someone I know who used to do the exact same thing."** Loki felt the jab from his mistress.

It wasn't meant to be a malicious comment, but more so an observation. He wasn't too close to Hibiki, but the celestial lion could understand his feelings. The need for distractions, the desire to numb the mind, erasing all pain.

 **"Must've been a bad breakup."** Shai sighed at Loki's muttered comment. **"Those two are the typical on and off couple. They'll be happily together, then one of them on the drop of a jewel will dump the other."** It was a rather annoying pattern.

The two usually would be so miserable without the other. Avoiding each other while going about their habits for about a week or two, before getting back together. Rinse and repeat. Levy and Lucy share a glance. The bluenette had seen Jenny from time to time while working with Gajeel.

And to be frank, the retired model of Sorcerer's Weekly was not in the best of tempers. **"It was different this time however. It has been six months afterall."** For some reason Jenny and Hibiki were even more stubborn then usual.

 **"If things weren't so dire with Jing, I'd have had him settle things with her months ago."** Lucy hums, no longer listening to the conversation, instead keeps her focus on Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy who were a bit ahead. Carla was flying with Happy, doing her utmost to ignore is pesters and yammerings about fish.

For the first time since her capture, Lucy's mind was clear. Though her movements were a bit weak and sluggish she was almost back to normal, and that meant there was work to be done.

It was clear of that with the assassins roaming she can't stay on the sidelines any longer. Gray and Erza were still missing, and she's yet to hear from anyone else. There was a lot she didn't know.

Aquarius...Loki had told her, through telepathy that she her precious friend was nowhere to be found in the Celestial world. But that makes no sense, the water bearer was summoned with a key. She exuded an incredible amount of magic, but it was dark, corrupt.

Nothing like the pure glow she was so used to. Now more than ever she needed to take mental notes of everything she's seen and heard. Maybe she could talk to Hibiki about this.

Knowing him he'd easily be able to open his archives to search for any connections or explanation. **"A shame that Pantherlily is not with us."** Currently the warrior was aways on a different assignment. Levy pipes in after Gajeel grunts, not really in the mood to answer.

 **"We were going to get into contact with him by the end of the week. There was some things we needed him to check while we were figuring out the safe houses and Sonya's involvement with the disappearances."**

Shai by habit unsheathes his claws, his tone defensive. **"What do you mean by That Miss. Mcgarden?"** Red eyes glared back. He wasn't going to let the furball intimidate his girl. And frankly there was no point in hiding the reason they were investigating the Jing woman's property.

 **"The council has been dealin with Sonya Sharps for a good while now. We know she's been doing some shady things behind the scene that they don't approve of. Recently people have been going missing and with the news of Jing, she's become a suspect accused of working with the assassins."**

Lucy takes a sharp inhale. She didn't want to admit it, but for at least a second there was a moment when she was caged that she had similar thoughts. But she knew it wasn't true. Not after all this that she's done for Lucy. And as a whole for Fiore.

Her thoughts seemed to match Shai's as he released a menacing hiss. **"You fools know absolutely NOTHING about my mistress. Who for years has done nothing but assist the council and kingdom with the foreign issues that is Jing's assault."** Just hearing that group made the exeede's fur stiffen.

 **"I'll tell you this you stupid reptile. The council isn't as innocent as they seem to appear. Those bastards have been doing quite a few shady things themselves. Things Sonya knows and on the flip of a switch screw them all over. This is if nothing a good excuse to keep her under check."**

Tensions were high. It was a miracle when Wendy's voice piped up, gathering everyones' attention. **"So...this is it?"** It was a nicely sized home, not too big or too small, pristine and elegant, much like the idea that made up the hosts of Blue Pegasus.

But the inside, was the complete opposite. **"Whoa this place is a mess!"** Clutter was everywhere. **"Ugh it reeks!"** Clothes was strewn everywhere with random trash. **"You'd never think..."** Wendy didn't finish her sentence as a harsh scent took hold.

She covered her mouth, gagging. **"Mavis what is that?!"** Tears broke through her eyes, unable to understand how such a horrible scent could exist. She couldn't place it. Natsu and Gajeel had similar reactions, though the iron dragon slayer recognized this smell.

All too well. **"Dammit!"** He races through the halls, startling everyone. And soon it became a sprint to catch up to him. Lucy's eyes widened as a strong odor of rust invades her nostrils.

 **"No..."** A jab of pain makes her stagger. **"Lucy!"** Loki of course had her, and kept her from tumbling. She was huffing, cursing her sudden exhaustion. **"Take it easy there Princess."** Her hard gaze meets his. "Now isn't the time for me to. You know as well as I do that something is wrong."

He sighs, helping her to stand. **"That may be true, but the last thing we-no, I want is for you to push yourself too much. You just came back to me."** A bright blush came to her face as she swallowed. Happy snickered above them,glad he stayed behind. **"He looooves her~"**

Realizing what he just said he turns away from her, crimson flushing his cheeks. **"Come on, baby steps."** Mutely she obeys, holding onto his shoulder. **"You ok Lucy?"** Despite all his fun antics, the blue exeede It turned out they didn't miss too much. As Natsu guarded Wendy and Levy from entering one of the doors.

 **"What's going on?"** For once the passionate, fire salamander was looking uncomfortable, in fact, he was downright pale. **"Gajeel and Shai told me to keep you girls out. Trust me...it's not a pretty sight."** He was pale, as white as a sheet.

Looking worse than if he was on a moving vehicle. But they couldn't blame him, the smell was horrible. Noses were practically burning off from the stench. **"Loki you can go in, if you want but Gajeel said he doesn't want anyone else in."**

Levy was practically fuming from her position, crossing her arms as she stood there. Glaring at the door as if it was the big man himself. With a hefty sigh, the lion brings Lucy over to the angry blue haired bookworm.

 **"I'll be in there."** Wendy shared a glance with him, offering him a shaky weak smile. **"Shit."** Opening the door he sneaked his way through the narrow opening. It was worse than he ever thought possible. **"Oh fuck..."** Vile, horrible, downright terrible.

There weren't enough words in the dictionary to describe the gruesome sight. There, sitting in a chair was Hibiki. Or...at least what was left of him. Gajeel and Shai were carefully examining the corpse.

 ** _ABORT ABORT, TERRIBLE DESCRIPTION/MENTAL IMAGE OF TORTURE BELOW_**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Corpse...not Hibiki, not his old guildmate from Blue Pegasus, but corpse. Someone who died, and in an absolutely insufferable way. **"Stabbed all over, skin peeled in some parts of the body. His male appendage sliced right off. Eyes ripped out..."** Shai muttered under his breath.

Maneuvering his paws slowly on the gray bloating flesh. **"Dead several days, left to sit and rot away. With bombs delicately hidden. This is a Jing assassination, there's no doubt about it."** Bomb? Loki found himself mirroring Natsu as his eyes took in the small pile forming.

xXxXxXxXXXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **"After this we need to do a complete search...either the crazy bastards were planning on using Hibiki's decomposition to destroy evidence or as a way to trap any nosy invaders looking for him."** Gajeel gaze was for lack of a better word steely, as he searched the rest of the room.

It was for good reason that they kept their voices quiet and left the girls on the other side. There was no doubt Natsu was doing his utmost to distract Wendy so she couldn't hear.

This was a very dangerous scenario. **"Dammit, I know Hibiki would've been a considered target, but to kill so maliciously. There had to be a reason why they would take the time to do this."**

Archive magic, his magic was the key. Gajeel gritted his teeth. **"Let's do a sweep of the place immediately. Don't need anymore crazy unwelcomed surprises right now."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So we've made it to the end of another chappy. To be honest, I was supposed to do more. But i figured this was a good place to stop for the day~ Ladies and gents thank you all so much as always for the support. If you guys like this please feel free to fav/follow/review.**


	36. History Lesson

Assassins Hand

Chapter 35-History Lesson

 **Author Notes: I have returned! And with that return comes another Jing chapter~ Last time we left off with the introduction of two(technically three) new characters! Let's see what happens. I do not own Fairy tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a few seconds of silence, as the two little animals were still in shock. However not too long, the rabbit hops up and down, circling the Thunder Legion Members. Leaving her piggy counterpart

" **Hi~ I'm BunBun! This is my sister Piglet! Do you guys like carrots? I do and- and I also like running, and hopping, and um...mom what's that dessert you make called again?"** Lala could only shake her head. **"Do you mean the cinnamon buns?"**

Her answer only made her hyperactive daughter even more jumpy and excited. **"Yes yes! I love Cinnabuns! They're so yummy, and and they're named after me~"** Piglet could only sigh as she stayed in her moms shadow, timidly glancing about.

Azura chuckled, forgetting about her temporary irritation **. "Piglet they won't bite, come out and say hi."** For a moment she stays in place, whining a bit, only stopping when her mother nudges her. **"Yes Aunt Azura."** Slowly, the more mature of the pair steps out.

Flinching when she meet's Laxus's gaze. **"Um...I'm Piglet, the Jade Spirit of the Buta or Pig temple. Nice to meet you?"** He nods her way. **"Laxus."** Having done her job she immediately rushes back into her mothers embrace.

Lala gives him an apologetic look. **"A bit shy, this one. Bixlow...please let your friends release BunBun."** In unison all the itty bitty totem move, their expressions saddening, along with their yellow captive. **"Awww!"** In the background, Boxlow's precious babies were lifting the little rabbit into the air.

Giving her a taste of flight, well as much flight before Lala ruined their fun. Freed clears his throat, gaining the spirits attention. **"Back to your story. You mentioned humans wanting the spirits to return?"** Azura stretches her little limbs, leaping onto Piglet's back, causing a slight squeal.

 **"Sorry hun."** Lala sighs, before going to Sonya's bedside, raising her hooves on the nightstand. **"Mind grabbing my key Laxus?"** Grunting he does as asked, though he struggled, not able to tell which key was exactly hers. He knew which one was the rooster, since he fought alongside him.

But the rest...well. It was like the lotto, had to take a gamble. Grabbing the first one that caught his eye, he lifts it up to show her. **"This one?"** He couldn't understand the symbols, and had no clue how Sonya managed. Slightly surprised when Lala nodded in approval.

 **"Yes, that's mine. Now this country doesn't have too much when it comes to wealth and resources. But what we have plenty of, are earth, and stones. We have blood stones, topaz, rubies, amethysts, sapphires...list goes on."** For a period of time gems were even used as currency in the ancient days.

But nothing stood out more than Jade, and Emeralds. They though were more common were far more important in terms of value to the people. **"Naturally many of the people here relied on making jewelry or architecture as careers."** She closes her eyes.

Channeling her magic into her home, shocking everyone as the key in Laxus's grip began to glow. **"Obviously there were mages that inhabited this world and often times liked experimenting with their abilities with the land around them. As it turns out, materials such as Jade and Emeralds were very very sensitive to magic."**

And with humans in general curious nature took note of that sensitivity, going as far as they could to see what use they could make from the newfound knowledge. It was by chance.

 **"Even before the Empress of Spirits created her own realm for us, Humans and Spirits always butted heads. Always eager to fight and prove dominance, though as mentioned the Spirits were considered the superior beings."**

Many were unaware that those materials were special to the spirits. It was back in the ancient days that emerald and on occasion jade would be given as offerings and gifts to them. And was eventually infused with their magic.

So imagine the surprise...when some haughty spirits found their way to the human realm, against their Empresses' permission just to get in a fight with a spirit medium who had jade within their possession.

Like water soaking up a sponge both parties found the spirit sucked and entrapped into the emerald which...at the time was molded as a key for the medium's home. **"You've got to be kidding me."** Evergreen's nosed twitched, her brows furrowed as she looked at each of the animal spirits.

 **"It was an accident!?"** Azura could only shrug as Lala continued. **"Well...at first yes. But soon many mages found out and started making their own keys, and since the spirits were bound to the gems, they couldn't truly break free. Like the ancient tales of genies inside lamps it became a prison."**

They were captured, any that dared found themselves in the human world. Whatever reason they were hunted and ensnared. **"Eventually the twelve spirits of the zodiac, the Empresses's most powerful warriors were sent to return our brethren."**

However they had underestimated the humans and their power. As well as the desperation of their fellow spirits."At first the Zodiac had the advantage in the battles that raged on

 **"We were the strongest under the Empress, and could easily camouflage with the mages in our human forms. We could hide our markings and cause mayhem to those holding them captive. on top of that Emerald didn't effect us no matter how hard people tried."**

And boy did they, all of the stones, were experimented with in order to try capturing them. Out of all of them, Jade tended to have the most effect on them, though they still could not be imprisoned.

It became a long term struggle. **"We found ourselves losing moral over time, as we were forced time and time again to fight against our fellow spirits. The only way our captured comrades were given any sort of freedom was with a contract."**

In exchange for their abilities and loyalty they would be outside of their cage, able to regain the power they had before captivity. It was nothing like the contracts Lucy had. There was no teamwork, or sense of equality and friendship.

These were bound by blood seals, and the spirits were treated as possessions, tools. Lovers, killers, slaves, it mattered not their role, as they did them all. **"We were forced to fight them, and through weakened wills...we had also found ourselves trapped."** The original rabbit and pig spirits were the first to be captured.

Piglet and BunBun's parents. Lala glanced over towards the pair of girls, watching them play about with the little totems. **"Those bastard mages tortured Butana and Usano. Pushed those two to their limits, so far so that they broke the keys, killing them, and forcing their children to take their place."**

To this day, everyone was still absolutely bitter with the lost of their two good friends. Piglet and BunBun were the equivalence of three human years when they were forced into the role.

Though it was been several generations since that saddening day...spirits age slowly. **"So...you can be killed?"** Azura glares at the green haired man. **"Yes. Just like that stupid Feline, there are ways for us to die."** It was rare, extremely so, but it was possible.

 **"When we die, our kin takes our place, or a if there is no blood spirits, then a new guardian would be made by our Empress's order. Actually the snake-Garnet is the newest addition to the Zodiac. Originally she was an emerald spirit chosen to join the Zodiac, though that was over a century ago."**

A question bestowed upon the Thunder Legion. But it was Evergreen that asked. **"Why are you telling us this? Wouldn't you spirits be in danger should this information fall into the wrong hands?"** Azura brought her paws up, rubbing her face.

If she was human she would've straightened her glasses. **"Of course, but. You're allies of Sonya, though she doesn't say it out loud, she trusts you-ergo we trust you with this information. Besides...we still have some secrets that we hold dear, sharing our history isn't a big deal."** She was about to say more-but froze.

 **"Sonya?"** Everyone's gaze turned to the girl. Her body took on a white glow, startling everyone. **"What the hell!?"** Azura and Lala moved closer, practically on top of the unconscious woman. **"Why is this happening?"** Laxus narrows his eyes as he felt a sudden chill.

It didn't feel right, but no one else seemed to react, all too focused on the glow. Seconds ticked on, and the light began to dim morphing into a gray mist as it began to fade away.

Laxus blinked and was tempted to rub his eyes, as a man seem to float, surrounded by that light. **"Don't mess up dragon slayer."** His words were clear as day to the thunder elemental. It was deep, full of emotion as the mysterious figure glared right at him.

The individual was young, around his own age, with eyes that reminded him so much of his own. Intense, striking, much like the lightning that shoots from his body. **"I won't forgive...never."** With those final words, he's gone. His words cutthroat, a heavily implied threat within his tone.

Though his statements rang in his ears, Laxus could no longer see him. As if he wasn't there in the first place. **"I don't believe this!"** Azura was in shock as she sat down on Sonya's chest. Bringing him back to the injured editor.

 **"Lala...the darkness within-it's gone!"** Sonya was still asleep, in absolute peace, unaware of the world outside her dreams. **"We can sense her mind again! How-why couldn't we before!?"** The female spirits were confused, full of questions.

Never before had they ever come across something so bizarre. Laxus opened and closed his mouth before sighing, rubbing his aching head. What could he say to what he just saw? Would it even mean anything?

But regardless...he had an inkling on who that man was. It had to be this Raiku character, Sonya's supposed lover. But now having a face and voice added to his knowledge of the guy only left him more curious. Especially his words to Laxus,

 ** _'Don't mess up dragon slayer...I won't forgive...never.'_**

Just what exactly was he referring to? Was he talking about the war? About this supposed bloody sequence of battles between the citizens of Fiore and Jing? Or was it more personal...was he telling him to take care of Sonya?

As soon as that thought entered his mind he found himself pissed. He was already planning on doing that. He didn't need some strange ghost or whatever it is he saw telling him what to do.

Even when Sonya said she'd escort them to the border before doing her investigation of the supposed monster town...he knew. He wasn't just going to say bye and end it like it was nothing.

Despite their constant quarreling(both vocal and physical-especially early on)...Laxus still owed her for what she's done. And regardless he still wasn't satisfied with what he knew. Sonya interested him.

She was smart, stubborn and independent and not too bad on the eyes. With that air of mystery that's got his curiosity piqued. **"Morning."** Even now as she opens her eyes, looking refreshed, he could tell she was still hiding shit. He wouldn't rest until he figured her out. **"Oh look, Sleeping Beauty's awake."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So have once more reached the end of another chapter. Since Sen is always struggling to keep up with where what has happened both during and before the latest chapter-i think i'll do an end of the story recap.**

 ** _recap_**

 ** _So in this one we have Sonya sleeping throughout 99% of the chapter-still recovering from her leg lacrima surgery. We meet BunBun and Piglet, two very young spirits of the Jade Temple guardians, as well as getting some history of Jing and the Jade/Emerald Spirits. And lastly Laxus starts seeing things._**

 ** _Specifically a young man who though is dead is not afraid to show he can still send someone to the afterlife. So with next-next chappy, Sonya will be up and about and we'll see what happens from there. Next one though according the my pattern is back to Lucy in Fiore~_**

 **Alright everyone with that, I am ending it there, Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this series as I appreciate whatever support I can get on my works! Tchao for now!**


	37. Investigation Start

Assassins Hand

Chapter 36-Investigation Start

 **Author Notes: Ok so yayay, I have another chapter for you folks. Last time Loki and the team found poor...poor Hibiki who was tortured and killed. Also sorry that i didn't do any shout outs last time-so Shout outs to** Alexandra281, Snowy Analia, **and** Ethie-chan **for faving and following.**

 **Thanks to arapyanime for faving.** AriaLuminer, GreenHoneyTea, pchrsy, **and** Queenofdoom4 **followed.** Snowy Analia **and** kurahieiritr JIO **reviewed. On top of that this story has reached over 15,000 and is now part of 3 different communities.**

 **Thank you all so much for all the support guys. It really means a crap ton to me~** **Now we continue on. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Rest in peace...Hibiki."** Loki closed his eyes offering a small prayer, before covering the dead man's face with a sheet. He and Hibiki weren't really friends, hell he hated Karen who was not only his previous owner, but Hibiki's lover.

There was always tension between the two after the abusive celestial mages' death, but despite it all...they were old guildmates, and thanks to Lucy were both moving on with their lives. Regardless how he felt for the flirty host, no one deserved to die the way he did. **"We will find the person responsible. I swear it."**

The atmosphere was suffocating as he stood there. Gajeel, Natsu and Shai had split up throughout the house, the girls brought outside while Loki investigated the bedroom. Even though he just promised to find the culprit, it still didn't make it feel anymore justified going through Hibiki's belongings.

 **"Seems someone didn't really care about that though."** Loki sighs as he glances about. Now that his focus is no longer on the dead, it was clear to see that someone- probably the killer, went through his things.

Clothes were thrown about, Loki unsurprised seeing some girl clothing layered between his shirts and ties. Books were everywhere on the floor...matching the rest of the house. **"Guess whoever did this was thinking no one would find the bomb and stop it before it went off. Maybe they left evidence behind?"**

Mumbling to himself he carefully explores, not even sure what to look for. He wasn't a cop, he had no experience in searching for clues, especially that would lead to a murder. **"Hey Loki."** Shai flutters back in, landing gently on the floor and folding his wings behind his back.

 **"Find anything Shai?"** The purple furball could only shake his head **. "We haven't checked all of the house yet, there were still a couple rooms, but so far nothing. Gajeel sent out Natsu with the girls since...frankly he wasn't comfortable doing this."** Can't really blame him. No one should **"No traps?"**

Again Shai shakes his head. **"No. But that doesn't mean anything."** He checks Hibiki's work desk, his eyes widening in shock behind his blue tinted lenses. **"Oh...damn. Hibiki you poor bastard."** Shai's ears perk up as he approaches. **"What is it?"** Right there, in the center of the desk, was a ring.

Specifically an engagement ring, glinting in the light from the window, rested right on top of a photo of him and his girlfriend Jenny. He glances back at the deceased appalled with the realization.

 **"You were planning on proposing to her. How in the hell am I supposed to tell her you're dead?"** This was going to hit all of Blue Pegasus hard. He couldn't even imagine...If he lost Lucy.

No, he didn't even want to, it was too painful. **"This is truly a sad day, and as much as I hate to say it, this is only the beginning of Jing's assault. I'm off to check out the library now. When you're done checking this room, head back downstairs, we'll reconvene in the living area."**

Loki nods, understanding. Meeting back in here wouldn't be the best place, especially for the girls. Last thing any of them would want to see is what happened to Hibiki. **"Right."** Anxious, Shai flies back out to explore the archive mage's library while Loki continues searching.

Going through everything from the drawers of his dresser, to papers that were scattered on the floor. **"These are Blue Pegasus's guild finances. Guess Guildmaster Bob had Hibiki help with the paperwork, how he found time to do his missions and job as a host on top of this is beyond me. Wait."** One caught his eye.

 **"It was his schedule."** If there was one thing people knew about the archive mage was his intense habit to document everything he did or had plans for. He was extremely detailed with his calendar and reports. It was near impossible for the host to miss any sort of event.

Last time anything was written down was four days prior. And it was the list of girls he was meeting up for the day. **"I'll have to see if Shai can help verify when he was last seen, but he probably died the night of or morning after he made this."**

Then a thought came to Loki as he was reading the various reports and summaries. **"Where's his lacrima?"** Hibiki as far as he knew had a ton, there should be at least one in his room-especially his communication one.

 **"Where could it be?"** Rising Loki pats down his clothes, taking one more sorrowful gaze towards the Blue Pegasus mage before leaving. Already everyone else was there, waiting for him. Gajeel looked up, shades paler than when he first walked in. **"Anything?"** One by one each reported their findings. Starting with Loki.

On their own, the information he had found didn't seem very significant. However...Shai was started to see a very messy picture being painted. **"Loki? What kind of clothing did you see? Was it just male clothing or was there a females? And if so-how would you describe it?"**

Furrowing his brows, Loki thinks it over. He really didn't pay attention, but he did find it a bit odd now that he was asked. **"Females, and it looked exotic. Flashy, abd bright."** Humming Shai began to pace about. Things were starting to get very messy. Especially when Gajeel reported his findings.

 **"Found a bunch of smashed up lacrimas and another bomb up in the attic. All of them in pieces, not sure what we could salvage from them, but they are memory and storage lacrimas, protected by a seriously complicated magic code. Whatever it is that's in them, they were important enough for Hibiki to take precaution."**

Right next to the dragon slayer was a box that-sure enough had the various broken pieces. **"Also there's a scent on the bombs, it's very faint, but it's scattered all throughout the house. Whoever it is that killed Hibiki wasn't here long, but made as big a mess as possible to mask their smell."** It all made sense.

Now it was Shai's turn, and his information was big, as it tied everything together. He was grateful that Natsu, Happy and the girls were silently and patiently listening to the findings. The first thing the lavender exeede reveals is a book.

 **"What's that Shai?"** Wendy squinted her eyes, as the title was in a rather elegant font, and frankly it was a book she had never seen before. **"Miss Lucy, you and Miss Levy being large fans of literature could probably tell me what's wrong with this book. Does anything stand out?"**

Both girls stared intently at the book, neither could put their finger on it, but there was something off about it. But then it comes to them, in unison they shout. **"There's a spell on it!"** This brought back memories for Lucy.

One of her first missions as a Fairy Tail mage involved a book, in fact a masterpiece left behind by one of her favorite authors. Thanks to that mission, she was able to meet Virgo one of her best friends as well as officially form a team with Natsu.

 **"Correct. I think you'll be rather surprised when I release the spell."** Just like back then, words were released, reorganizing themselves throughout the entire book.

 **"A diary? Is that...Hibiki's?"** It had seemed the archive mage was very secretive indeed. **"Not a diary. Not exactly at least. Inside it are important events that took place, with dates, times, summaries, but on top of that are codes for the books in his library."**

It took a moment for Levy to realize where Shai was going with this information, and to be frank she was shocked when it did come to her. **"What's up Shrimp?"** Gajeel eyed the blue haired bookworm, for once she didn't get flustered with his nickname for her.

No her focus was all on the purple furball. **"Are you saying Hibiki placed a spell on every single book in his library?!"** Natsu was starting to get bored just standing there, listening to them talk.

Shai gave her a proud smile, his fangs peeping through. **"Once more, correct, and Miss. Wendy...would you mind reading out loud what the last three uncoded entry titles are?"** Nibbling her lip a tad she does as requested, her eyes widening in shock alongside everyone else.

 _ **"Sonata"**_

 _ **"J Dark Guilds"**_

 _ **"Intercepted J transmissions"**_


	38. Farewell For Now

Assassins Hand

Chapter 37-Farewell For Now

 **Author Notes: La da di da-last time Loki went all danganronpa/ace attorney with investigating Hibiki's house with Gajeel and Shai. Their hopes were to figure out why Hibiki died and from the looks of it Shai found the answers or at least clues to the answers.**

 **But that's not what we're concerned about in this chapter-reason being is we're back in Jing, Sonya's now awake and got her lacrimas in her legs again, so its time to see what was happening.**

 **Before we start though, time for our fabulous shout outs. Thanks to** kurahieiritr JIO, **and** Snowy Analia **for their reviews~ Thanks a bunch to** rynakat **and** Robbie2413 **for faving and following! Last but not least thank yous go to** Striking Shrimp **and** Perper37 **for following~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Don't push yourself so much! It's only been a few days since you woke up."** Sonya could only offer the old man a small smile as she continues packing up her things. **"I'll make sure to keep out of sight so you won't get any backlash."** Soran smacks the table, causing all the items on it to shake.

That wasn't what he was worried about. **"You think I care about some bastards attacking me? If I did-I would've never become a doctor in the first place! No, what concerns me is that my stupid granddaughter is risking her life by traversing into a land filled with blood when she hasn't even recovered!"**

This argument had been going on for several days now. Laxus could hear the strain in the old healer. Even from outside of the house where he and his group was waiting. **"Soran thank you for everything you've done."** The blonde winced, hearing a loud smack.

 **"Don't you dare make it sound like you're saying goodbye for good child! I expect to see your ass within the next couple weeks. Why must you make things so difficult for yourself? How that boy ever fell for you I'll never know."** She chuckled, cradling her pained cheek.

She pretty much asked for it afterall. **"I don't know either. But i'm not saying this because I'm worried about not coming back. I'm saying this...because even back when you fixed my legs I never thanked you. I figured I should do that before I forget."**

Feeling years older he sighs, sitting down. **"There's still so much I've yet to tell you. And as your doctor I should be throwing your ass back into bed. But time wait for nobody. Especially not heroes."** She huffs, hugging him. **"I'm not hero. I'm just someone who wishes to defy fate."** He accepts the hug.

Tightening his arms around the girl. **"I don't want to have to bury you next to Raiku you hear me? I want you to beat this and have a family. Live your life freely."** It was hard to let her go. He truly didn't want to.

 **"Now who's getting all sentimental. But when I do come home, I'm expecting any lasting secrets out in the open. You've already told me about my brother, my magic, and the lacrimas. And thanks to that my memories are returning. However there are still some things that seem off."**

It was a promise. One that both of them had to keep. **"Don't destroy too many poor souls you reckless girl."** She leaves, facing the group of four. **"What happened to your cheek Sonya?"** She could only smile, shaking her head. There was no need to answer Evergreen's question.

Readjusting the bag on her shoulder. **"Don't worry about it. So here's the deal folks. I'm going to escort you to the borders between Joya and Stella. Once you reach Stella you can take the trains or teleport yourself back to Fiore. And with that i'll continue to drag the reporters back the way they came."**

Laxus snorts at her, like a wrecking ball he's going to smash her plans. **"Sorry Miss. Sharps. But that ain't happening."** She bristled at his snarky tone, already he was challenging her. Acting like the smug, cocky bastard he was known for.

 **"Oh? And why not Sparky?"** He towered her by a good foot at least, shadowing her frame. **"Just like you-we have a job to do. And that's escorting the reporters. Now since Jimmy or what's his name paid us in advance, we still have a mission to complete."** As expected Sonya's eyes illuminated in rage.

She didn't know why it wasn't even two minutes outside of Soran's house he was provoking her, but she was in no mood for it. **"And as I told you-it isn't safe. S-class mages or not, you will die. This isn't your safe haven that is Fiore. You're leaving."**

They were staring each other down, their gazes blazing as their magic rose to the surface. **"Miss. Sharps, as Laxus-Sama said we still have a mission to do. We understand that Jason shouldn't of hired us, which is why we will accompany you and aid you with sending the reporters away."** Now her attention shifted to Freed.

 **"Absolutely not!"** Evergreen adjusted her glasses as she and Bixlow stand next to Freed, surrounding her. **"Stella is on route to the town that you need to head towards anyways. Plus with your injuries you will need help should any trouble come your way. It's the least we can do for you and Soran-San helping us."**

Breathing deeply Sonya tried calming herself, as much as she hated to admit it-they had good points. Them traveling with her would prove to be more beneficial then a hindering as far as fighting power.

It's another thing entirely with her sanity. However it had to be. **"Very well. I'll at least send your corpses to Fiore should the worst come to be. I'll even send flowers. Let's go..."** Huffing she goes about walking, not seeing the groups' smiles.

Their smiles shift into expressions of confusion as the dog spirit Fang pops into existence. **"I take it you're going to travel as well Fang?"** He grins, revealing his pearly whites. **"Figured i'd get some exercise, plus Azara wants at least one loyal spirit with you at all times...as punishment for not resting."**

Technically all the spirits with her. And she made sure to point that out to the pooch. **"Hehe she knows and doesn't care. Even if you try to force us away, we'll just pop back and bug you further. Could be worse."** She couldn't deny that. Especially since the concern was touching and she could use the help.

 **"It's going to be a long day."** He snorts, agreeing with her. **"It's going to be a long journey, if those idiot reporters I keep hearing about are out acting like they own the land."** She sighs, readjusting her bag while turning to the group.

Giving them a bored, tired expression. **"Hope you guys brought some sunscreen and water. Less you find yourself dying of dehydration."** Despite his minor victory Laxus still found himself feeling anxious.

Obviously he didn't show it, but there was small alarms in the back of his mind as he continues onward. **"How could such a small area have so many powerful mages? Do you really think Jing is a threat to Fiore?"** Faintly he listened to Freed and Sonya's conversation.

 **"Yes. Survival of the fittest and smartest is the game around here. Even when Jing was fighting for it's own land and independence, mages of all talents gathered around to create guilds. Actually many of the dark guilds originally were guilds for the rebels who wanted Jing made."**

Blood has always stained the land, corpses littered onto the ground as far as the eye could see. Crops refused to grow, grass was rare to find, and the sun blazed over everything.

But despite it all it was home, where the people no longer wished to be under the control of their neighbor countries. **"As time went on, many of the guilds found themselves demanding power. Jing lacked a strong structure and leader. Corruption spread throughout the country. As did the number of dark guilds."**

Many people over the generations have yet to see the Jing that the rebellions dreamed and fought for. It was still so far away from being the perfect civilization that it was named after.

 **"Everyday people struggle to find or buy food to eat. Water is even more scarce and technology is not as advanced as Fiore. There are two choices. Join a dark guild, or struggle with those around you. Regardless of each option, you eventually find yourself dead."**

Sonya looks towards the sky, she was an exception to the rule, the one in a million who was able to defy the odds. However in the end it didn't make a difference, as she was once more back. **"So what about you?"** She glances back towards Laxus. **"What do you mean?"** It was an innocent question.

One that causes Fang to snort and Laxus to scowl at her. **"You're not part of any dark guild, and you're not struggling by any means. What's your story?"** That question has been asked over and over. Time and time again she refused to answer their burning curiosity.

Partially because she herself did not understand her past, partially because she didn't want to make things anymore complicated, and mainly because it was none of their business. Fang gave her a side eye, tilting his head while wagging his tail.

 **"You know Sonya, the rest of the spirits are interested as well. Even though you started collecting us before you changed _'careers.'_ We were never able to know the whole story. The only one who might know is Tigressa and she won't say a word."**

Now though...perhaps it was time she started opening up a little with her new team. **"I think a good story is in order, but not now."** Soran had always hoped that she would open up to people, and make friends instead of just creating alliances or conducting business deals.

Right now wasn't a good time, as they had quite a walk ahead of them. None of them were sure what to expect, but Sonya could only hope things improve. **"I'll hold you to that Miss. Editor."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Took me awhile but i got this done so yay. It was hard to do the pacing of this chapter, as this is more dialogue heavy, and a lot of it is repeated through the story's previous chapters.**

 **However next Jing chapter we'll get to see some more Sonya backstory so yay~ But that's it for now. If you guys like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate the support immensely. Tchao for now.**


	39. Questions of Loyalty

Assassins Hand

Chapter 38-Questions of Loyalty

 **Author Notes: So we've reach another chappy. Lucky for me that despite the fact that im running late with updating, this chapter was left over from the last Fiore update, so it saved me a ton of time.**

 **Ahem with that being said, last time Shai and the team went and explored Hibiki's house, found the poor guy dead, and then decided to figure out why he died and who could've done it. Before anything else Now though we find out what happens next i need to do some shout outs.**

 **To start, thank you CrazyKitCat, for following. Then MyFandoms7, and starhoney thanks for faving~ And on top of that we have ecive98, and 20moua652. Thank you for faving and following! As usual my usual reviewers kurahieiritr JIO, and Snowy Analia thank you for your commentary.**

 **Ok so I said thank you a crap ton in those shout outs but i really do mean it. Despite how long it takes to get these out you guys are sticking with me, and trying to make sense of the chaos i create, and it means so much to me. Alright, let's get moving. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The last two books were automatic red flags. J-dark guilds, J-transmissions. Obviously J stands for Jing. But Sonata threw everyone off. **"Why is the Sonata book so important? Is music important to the Jing civilians?"** Lucy thought back, while she was trying to escape Jing's capture, a conversation still rang in her head.

 _ **"Hehe no doubts about it, Sonata is still among us. This war will be the trigger of her demise, and Fiore will be ours. All we need is a little spark, and who better then a Fiore Guardian Summoner."**_

 _ **"And what if this infamous assassin is just a legend? Or that she is dead? You morons keep chasing ghosts and you'll soon become one!"**_

 _ **"Then it means we have no one capable of getting in our way. And she ain't no legend idiot! Sonata Of the Night was a true goddess of death and chaos. She's the only one able to destroy us. No her, no failure..."**_

It left more questions then answers. **"Sonya...Shai, you need to start explaining why the people of Jing fear Sonya. What was her role as Sonata of the Night?"** His paws twitched at her questions, if it was anyone else, he would've ripped their throat out.

But he held back, because it was Lucy, Sonya's friend, and unlike most, Lucy even though she was asking questions, there was no accusation behind her tone. **"It is not my place to tell. Do you not recall the promise you made to her Miss. Lucy?"** She did, and it was one she still kept and held dear.

 _ **"How bout we make another deal Lucy?"** Patiently she waits for Lucy to nod, knowing the teen was willing to hear her out. **"Let me assist you with combat training as you've asked Loki and Capricorn to work with you on, while you assist me with magic training."** She sucks in a breath._

 ** _"I-I for now will not reveal what I Do remember of my life. But when the time comes I will come clean with my past. However...I ask for your full trust and honesty, in me, in what I do with no questions asked."_**

It felt like so long since Lucy and Sonya had made that deal. And to this day both still did their utmost to keep that promise, though Lucy knew that there was trouble going on even worse in Jing then in Fiore, so she can only hope her friend and employer was safe.

With the reminder, Lucy backs off. However that didn't stop Gajeel. **"Hey Furball. You better tell us what you know, you and your mistress could pay dearly if you keep hiding shit."** Shai snarls, no longer trying to contain his frustration and rage. What was with Dragon Slayers and being a pain in the tail?

 **"I don't think you have any right to question my mistress's motives. You foolish excuse for a dragon slayer whom after sleeping for seven years, abandon your precious guildmates not even a year later. Frankly I don't believe you have much room to judge."**

He didn't see the appeal, how did it come to him leaving his owner from nearly killing him, just to be surrounded by even more obnoxious rude dragon slayers. Shai upturned his nose at the red eyed mage.

 **"My lady Sonya may not be perfect, but she's always been someone who stuck to her morals and respected her allies. I don't want to hear your suspicions."**

His words cut through the entire group. **"Why you-!"** Gajeel was all the more eager to pounce and kill the little purple cat, had Levi not stopped him. **"Levy?"** She wanted to cry, as Shai's words struck a cord. Though he was regarding Gajeel, she felt horribly, because she was no better.

From the corner of the little bookworms eye she catches Lucy and Loki stiffening, unable to meet anyone else's gazes. Both of them still felt hurt from the truth from the exeede's accusation.

As of this moment only Natsu was aware of the pain the two had felt and was still working to make it up to them. **"Lucy? Is-is that true?"** Wendy looked at her sister figure, her lips trembling at the thought.

Carla flared up, her fur puffing in frustration. **"Don't feel guilt child! You didn't have a choice, in fact not many did. Many of the mages needed work, and had to leave to find it-otherwise they'd have nothing."**

The white haired exeede faced her lavender counterpart. **"Not everyone left because they wanted to. Last I recall Lucy was a wreck, and was unable to help Wendy in her time of need. Chelia from Lamia Scale gave us an opportunity to survive and we took it."** At that Shai snorted.

Nearly laughed into hysterics, he wasn't even referring to them. In general this wasn't the proper time, nor the right place-but damn it all. Even if Loki and Lucy were trying to get over their feelings, that doesn't mean Shai could forgive such actions.

There were only two types of people he found himself unable to stand. That being stupid people and backstabbers. Shai couldn't stand Geo for his stupidity, and the fact that he would fight anyone and everyone in Jing thereby endangering their lives.

But at least the earth dragon slayer had morals. He wouldn't betray his allies. With Sonya-she may've betrayed her guild. However they were a dark guild that held her against her will. Who controlled her for years- killed her lover when they tried to leave. But what about Fairy Tail?

They left the guild. One by one saying byes to Lucy, wishing her the best of luck and left. Ignoring her messages. Forgoing what it meant being a Fairy Tail mage. More than eager to forget the past for a supposed better future.

 **"I really didn't want to go on, but since we are on the subject. Don't get me wrong, I understand that everyone left Tarturus with scars. Dragon slayers due to losing their parental figures especially."**

A glance reaches Wendy. A young mage, that has just lost so much despite her young age. **"However there is a distinct difference between leaving in search of work, and simply abandoning the guild. Fairy Tail is known for it's morals of family and loyalty."** His gaze shifted back to Carla.

Feeling pity to his female counterpart, she was trying so hard to look intimidating. **When you were "surviving" you didn't even bother trying to contact Lucy-someone who was suffering just as much. Who needed family more than anything. Admit it Carla...it was selfish. You didn't want to look back at what you left behind."**

Both Shai and his mistress had seen the consequences of those decisions first hand. Loki and Lucy though were trying to move on...Have not forgotten-Not even for a second the pain that still held them.

She flinched, unable to face his words. **"H-how dare you!"** She had no true retort, even though she had told Wendy to do what was best for her, Carla didn't want Wendy to push herself. To relive the memories of losing her Dragon surrogate mother. Of the destruction of her second home.

She didn't at all push for the child to answer Lucy's letters. She didn't offer encouragement to leave. Wendy was perfectly safe, and happy in Lamia Scale. Fairy Tail though was such a loving tight knit family-that guild was always involved in severely dangerous situations. And now...that was coming back to haunt her.

 **"In Jing people die on the streets, starving. People are killed so much that no one even bats an eye. Their bodies either left there or are set aflame. There's no true civilization, just killers and survivors. The life your living...?"**

He shakes his head, looking at the blue haired girl with pity. **"Is simply a luxury. As a mage there were a million jobs you could do. Both with and without magic. But regardless of your decisions. You never bothered to care about those precious you left behind."**

Sighing turns around, quelling his disappointment. **"So much for the greatest guild in Fiore."** Levi winced as Gajeels muscles stiffened. Blood vessels were ready to pop, Gajeel felt nothing but pride for his guild. And becoming an officer of the council was the best opportunity to restoring it.

It provided him and Levy with work, allowed him to keep tabs on his guildmates, and give him a chance to look for Makarov who went missing after the disbandment. To hear Shai's accusations stung, it pissed him off. That stupid purple cat knew Nothing!

And yet...Gajeel nor Levi had it in them to message Lucy either. **"Let's just drop this ok? Shai knowing you, you already went through the books and figured out not only what happened to Hibiki, but why he was killed. I think telling us that right now is more important."**

It was Loki who broke up the squabble, there was no time for the nonsense. This could always be discussed at a different date. **"You're right. Apologies, but though I've gone about searching the library, I found this reports book with the codes, but I've yet to find the three specific books mentioned."** It would be a challenge.

 **"Hibiki often times met up with my mistress to discuss the dangers of Jing when news of the war started popping up."** To the public knowledge, not much was known about the king's hidden war with the foreign nation.

However for people like Hibiki and Sonya, who were known to get access to dark little secrets from their constant resources, it became a common topic. In fact before she left, the pair decided to go about investigating just how severe the scenario was.

Keeping records, collecting data on mages and civilians who could assist should the worst come to be. **"At one point, Hibiki mentioned trying to hack through any communication lacrima that were made of foreign materials that related to Jing. Or any conversations that seemed to stand out and report back."**

It was clear now that they weren't prepared. Though Sonya and Hibiki knew just how dangerous Jing could be, they weren't aware of just how badly they were provoking them, and what the consequences would be. The Blue Pegasus member paying the price with his life.

 **"It's clear to me that he found himself some important information and recorded it. Of course doing so-on top of his magic abilities and role in society made him too big of a target for Jing to ignore. They killed him, hoped to destroy any evidence of his death as well as the reports."**

They were lucky. Had they been even a day later, it may've been too late to salvage anything. Lucy glances to the door. **"How do we know they didn't get the information? Yes we know they planned to blow up the building, but what about the papers?"** Shai's eyes glinted as he flapped his wings.

Quietly flying out the door, stopping only a moment to beckon them to follow. **"Time is an assassin's greatest enemy, people are trained to move fast, do their job efficiently, and vanish without a trace. Based on the way things are scattered, this assassin is probably not too experienced or there were a few here."**

He leads them to the library, seeing the books lined up perfectly, each one shelved neatly and alphabetically. It truly looked like a library with all the books in the dozens of shelves.

 **"After killing him, they probably searched the house from top to bottom, searching for anything, but due to the extreme spells Hibiki knew, he probably knew something like this would happen."** He was ready for the inevitable and gave them this chance.

Shai knew Sonya would not take this well, he dreaded giving her the news. **"To anyone you'd never be able to tell that Hibiki used codes and spells for his books, and that's probably what saved us. The assassins probably searched, found no immediate evidence of Hibiki's findings and planned to just blow the place up."**

They had probably hoped that even if there was stuff hidden away to where it couldn't be found, it would just go up in flames anyways. **"The easy part is over, we know for a fact that Hibiki had important files hidden here for Sonya. Now...we have to decode it. That's going to be a challenge and a half."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Alright we made it to yet another chapter, it's a good place to stop though it wasn't where i originally wanted it to be. Its good enough for what is going to happen.**

 **Hopefully you guys like this chapter, and if you like the series as a whole, please feel free to show your support. I love chatting with people on here, and all the favs/follow/reviews are appreciated!** **With that though its over, see you guys next time, tchao for now!**


	40. On the Road Again

Assassins Hand

Chapter 39-On the Road Again

 **Author Notes: Another day another chapter, and with each day draws another crazy adventure. Now we're back on the road with Sonya and the Thunder Legion.**

 **It's been quite awhile since I last updated, so sorries for that!** Snowy Analia **thank you for reviewing** **.** TouchMyCakeIKillYou, gemini black cat thanks for faving

Love Pandas, 69ShadoWolf69, MissDoeProngsRose, WyldeStarr **thank you for following.** **And last but not least** Animangaloverz, humboldtlilly, Okazaki Kaito **thanks for faving and following.** **When we last left I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It had been four days since the small group of mages set forth onto their journey. And a pattern had found form with their dynamics as the days went on. Each morning, before the sun even found its way to the sky, they were to eat a small portion of their rations and begin their walk.

The sun would eventually blaze hours later, and despite Sonya's initial warnings, the team of Fairy Tail mages who prided on surviving-no thriving on dangerous missions found themselves soaked with sweat, their mouths dry as the sands they marched across the horrendous heat.

During the hotter portion of the day everyone would be silent, it being too much energy for small talk. Sonya eventually leading them to an old stone ruin or on the one lucky occasion an oasis to rest. There they would sit, caressing their burning limbs and even their breathing.

Together they would eat lunch, and with newfound energy Freed would ask the Jing woman questions pertaining to the land and civilizations. She did her best to answer them, however it's been five years. There were some things that have changed, her knowledge in need of an update.

Their break was also the time for Sonya to try and contact Shai and the others, of course much to her irritation, there was no connection. Her signal wasn't strong enough, with such a distance between her and her comrade.

It really left her anxious, her imagination made it difficult to think positively on the situation at hand. If not for the fact that she was needed in Jing she would instantly return to Fiore. She could only hope things were going well.

Fortunately her mind wouldn't wonder far for long. After resting an hour or so with stuffed bellies and quenched thirst, they would rise to continue onwards. Once more the group found themselves struggling to walk on the uneven sand and the sun beating down on their heads.

Evergreen was the best off due to her fan and light clothing, but even then she was miserable. Bixlow and his babies were silent, an odd change, but it was understandable. As he was suffering the most in this dessert due to the dark armor that covered his frame.

It was a relief to everyone when after so long Sonya decided it was time to camp when the sun went down. Although it left the group confused. There were no trails or markers, most of the land was barren save for again the ruins.

There was no way to tell what direction they were going. A time or two they would fine a pile of bones, showing them the consequences for one unprepared for the harsh environment.

Laxus kept his eyes on Sonya, letting her lead, and though it was difficult for him and his team, he found it a little easier to fall into the cycle with each new day. She made them reach their limits, expertly timing their movements. Much like a general leading her soldiers.

But like his team, he questioned her choices. At night there were cooler temperatures, so much cooler it would be more ideal to travel at this time. It was the fourth night that Evergreen finally decides to interrogate the girl. **"Sonya why are we traveling during the day? It's too much!"**

The ginger winced as she rubbed her feet, blisters were forming all over, and she could feel sunburn on her shoulders and head. Bixlow wanted to agree, though he was more focused on drinking the water he had. Sighing in bliss when his throat didn't feel like it housed tumbleweeds.

 **"I have to say I agree Miss. Sonya. With the cooler temperatures, and lack of sunlight it would be easier and better to travel."** Freed for the last several weeks has been trying to analyze their newly acquired ally.

Trying desperately to make heads and tails who she was and why she did what she had done. He already knew she was highly intelligent, and clearly skilled for combat. However she was a mystery, and though has been an aid, could easily turn into an enemy.

The green haired mage glanced at Laxus, noting that his gaze was squared on the editor as well. She stretched her arms above her head with a sigh, the sleeves of her cloak falling to her elbows.

Now able to rest and think clearly, Freed finds Sonya not at all drained or winded in the slightest despite all their walking. **"Its specifically because of the cooler temperatures and more endurable conditions that we don't travel."** Laxus raises an eyebrow at her.

 **"May wanna speak english and elaborate a little girly."** She huffs rolling her eyes at his tone. **"You all keep thinking and acting as though we're in Fiore, this is Jing. It's not safe to travel at night."**

Bixlow oohs at her, waving his fingers at her. **"There are things-scary things that go bump in the night?"** The little totems circle around her, repeating their owners' words. **"Night! Night! Night~"** She gives him a deadpan look. **"As a matter of fact-yes."** It only took a second.

Sonya had been watching the creature scuttle up. It was hard to see, especially at night, but it takes a night predator to know one. Something was reaching for Bixlow.

Immediately Sonya brings out a red lacrima, activating it. Suddenly it brightens considerable, giving off the warmth of actual flames, the creature hiding in the darkness yowls before being brought into sight.

 **"What the hell is that?!"** It was camouflaged well, other then the movements all that could distinguish it was dark red eyes that now glowed in the light. Sonya moves the lacrima, having it follow the creature until it retreats with a slight hiss.

Satisfied that the circumstances gave everyone a reality check she continues. **"Nighttime is the chance for all the creatures to come out hunting. That sounded like a Tomb Salamander, they're big lizards that like to grab their prey from behind and drag them to their underground dens."**

Evergreen shivered in disgust and fear. She was so monotone, as if describing the weather instead of gruesomely talking about how people can die out here. **"...Suffocating them before munching from the toes up. Painful way to go, but not the worst."**

Not surprising, the Fairy Tail woman pushes her meal of to the side. Unable to really muster up an appetite. And after what she just heard, she'd be lucky if she got any sleep. Thinking about nasty killer salamanders munching on her toes. She shivered again, feeling chills.

 **"Lucky for us they hate bright lights and heat. They're a unique type of reptile that with their saliva uses sand as a protective, warming layer. So when exposed to heat or strong lights, the sand is unable to stay on and their delicate skin is exposed."** With that Sonya continues eating.

Leaving everyone temporarily stunned and uncomfortable. **"So uh...that's the only thing out here that can hurt us, right?"** Bixlow was really shoving his foot into his mouth for his joke.

 **"No there's a lot of dangerous creatures out here. As mentioned before the Tomb Salamander's way of killing is bad, but its not the worst way to go. Lest no forget that there are also assassins that like to venture far and wide for missions and their favorite time to hunt is during nightfall."**

Reptiles, some that looked...different, the occasional sharp toothed hare and even some birds came forth into Laxus's vision. He also heard rough growls and snarls, though they were faint, staying far from the group.

On top of that the idea of expertly trained killers lurking about made them nervous. Despite their previous assurances that they were doing this regardless of the danger, they knew to be on guard and cautious. But this blew their expectations into the ground.

He could hear Sonya's heart going a mile a minute throughout the entire journey. The lightning dragon slayer kept his mouth shut about it, but it was clear to him she was nervous-terrified even. He could smell fear off her frame even when giving assurance to his team.

 **"And what about these assassins, wouldn't we be easy pickings trying to sleep during the night? Even though we do shifts for guarding, it wouldn't take much for an ambush."**

It was true, and Sonya understood his concerns. Although, it is easy for her to tell who's a killer, or just plain dangerous in general. Their aura, their movements, even their expressions, there's an under layer to it. It's like there's something that sets them off from others.

 **"As we get closer to civilization, it will get more dangerous as people are wary and suspicious. Assassins when traveling will focus more on their destination and target. Unless we draw attention, we will be fine. If you're still concerned though, we can camouflage ourselves."**

Evergreen frowns at the woman. **"Camouflage? How? We're in a desert. And in case you didn't notice, we stand out with these awful cloaks."** Sonya sighs at the ginger.

 **"It's those awful cloaks that protect you from the sun, heat and keeps you under the radar, so I wouldn't complain if I were you. I could make you wear actual Jing civilian clothing which compared to Fiore's variety of bright, quality attires is in lamest terms...crap."**

The fairy princess holds her tongue. Sonya was starting to get annoyed, she'll admit she didn't miss the old days of assassinhood. Not by a long shot, especially the killing part, nor the lack of equipment, clothing that does not help with surviving, little to no medical supplies...

 **"Look, these cloaks can change color, adapting to the environment, on top of providing protection from the sun and heat. And like I said, most assassins should we cross any will be more focused on traveling, they'll look like any other civilian. You don't bother them, they won't bother you."**

Boy did the ex assassin love her new toys and modern conveniences. Pinching her nose, Sonya breathes, trying to contain her frustration. " **Biggest thing is to trust no one. At this point, anyone we come across could be an enemy. "**

Of course that means any expert would be well aware of her, should she interact. Takes one to know one afterall. **"How can you be sure?"** Freed stared at her, he wanted security, absolute confirmation that her words were truth.

 **"You're just going to have to trust me on this. If Jing had a hierarchy, assassins would the wealthy minority-with their own categories, they're not going to waste time with people who look worse off, especially if they're traveling to hunt a target."**

Her face did scrunch up, remembering in bad taste some of her old guildmates. The bastards were truly heartless. They were just a few of some exceptions to Sonya's words obviously.

Good news at least is from the information she's gathered, most guilds these days keep a very tight leash on their group and work in smaller units. Five years later, and the policies were still the same. No one wanted to jeopardize a mission, the consequences meaning a painful death.

Only now, those punishments and rules are even stricter. **"I think that's enough for one night. I'll take watch and should something come forth, i'll get you guys up. Get some rest."** Her words seemed to put the rest of the group at ease, albeit slightly.

Wordlessly everyone does as asked, exhaustion was creeping up on them. Laxus watched as his group uncomfortably shifted onto the sand, before closing their eyes. Sitting up against his supplies he relaxed, watching Sonya place the lacrima in the center of their camp.

 **"This fire lacrima will keep predators away, provide light and warmth without actual fire. Don't worry."** He grunts, he wasn't concerned, not at all. What did he have to fear? **"Speak for yourself girly. I've been hearing your heartbeat spiking on and off the last couple days."**

She didn't deny it, only sighing as she crossed her fingers together. Bowing her head as if to pray. **"I know."** He didn't expect her honest reply, and frankly that worried him. Unsure of what to say, the dragon slayer closes his eyes, hearing Sonya mumble quietly under her breath.

 **"Raiku...I beg of you, this madness has to end... Please watch over me and the others as I guide them through this hell that is our home."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Been awhile but i'm pulling through, slowly but surely updating. Hopefully you guys are liking this and phew, for awhile my co-author and I discussed this chappy. I destroyed my original portion of this and started from scratch, so i'm going to assume it was for the better.**

 **Because I actually made it to the end. If you guys liked this series please, feel free to show your support. You can fav/follow/review, pm me, there's a lot one you can do but just reading it is enough. Knowing that people are willing to check this out makes me a happy girl~** **tchao for now.**

 **EDIT-UPDATE**

Yo it Mako. Sorry for this extra long author notes but it's important. So here's the deal guys, currently as things stands, this story is going to get long...like really long. With a lot of things that are seriously diving off and away from the canon story(even though we already knew this). And with it things are going to get even more complicated.

Bringing me to the point-this story may not get finished with how hard it may eventually be to writing it. Sen and I are constantly debating over parts of the story, characters that are being dragged in, who is dying/living etc etc...and it's getting confusing and tiring despite me still liking the story.

I want to know what you guys think-if you're willing to be patient, and are still willing to read this story no matter how long it may take me, i will do my upmost to continue writing it to the best of my ability. If not...then well i'll put it as a hiatus and maybe update once in a blue moon.

review or pm me your thoughts on it-whichever you're comfortable with. Thanks guys-tchao for now


	41. Decoding Struggles

Assassins Hand

Chapter 40-Decoding Struggles

 **Author Notes: Chapter 40. Let me repeat that...40~ Wowsers. Where has the time gone? Oh...wait its been a month. Darn the holidays. Ahem sorry for the long wait guys...Last time in Fiore Shai had had been irritated with Gajeel and Carla.**

 **Between the trio some tempers flew before Lucy our conscience kept blood from spilling and now the group have to figure out why Hibiki was killed. What fun. But before we start...Shout out time!**

Snowy Analia **as always that you for taking the time to review** **. Your comments are always so sweet.** NerdmomDM **thank you for faving and following,** **And lastly thank you** animewolf23 **for following! Let's get started I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It felt like an iceage in Hibiki's house. Lucy didn't expect harsh winds and a blizzard as her friends headed into the library room. After the spat between Carla, Gajeel and Shai...the temperatures went to below zero-not even Natsu's flames could fix it.

Were it not for the serious situation they were in, Lucy was positive the angered parties would be doing more than grumble under their breath and glare at one another. But still tensions were very much present as Loki, Lucy and Wendy played chaperones/babysitters to make sure blood wasn't spilt.

Fortunately in addition to the previous three, Natsu and Happy immediately took Gajeel away to keep guard while searching the house. It was a bit of a relief to the lavender feline as the fire dragon slayer was for once keeping his head cool. The extra alert was greatly needed as the hours ticked on.

As much as Shai didn't like the idea of staying here and putting their focus on the books and encrypted codes...they really didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't simple take an entire room of books with him even if he had a ton of empty storage lacrima.

He curses as he hits another snag in his decoding. **"Damn you Hibiki."** All his notes and copies were ready to get torn up with the frustration he was feeling. They were getting no where as he once more dived into the files. Levy pulled her glasses off with a heavy sigh. **"Any luck in getting ahold of Sonya?"**

His claws dig into the large sphere beside him on the table. **"No. I fear how things are going. That is if the rat isn't preventing the connection. I could really use her advice and aid. She was good friends with Hibiki and could probably figure out the codes."** He'd try every half an hour, in the hopes of a response.

Hibiki's potential findings simply couldn't be ignored. **"Hey Shai?"** He glanced up towards the blonde mage. **"Yes. Miss. Lucy?"** Together Lucy and Levy were with their speed reading glasses scanned and memorized books while he was going through the various codes.

 **"You already have a good idea who killed Hibiki...don't you?"** He gives her a grim smile, though she wasn't sure what his expression meant. **"No. Not exactly. Despite the evidence, there's no signature of a specific assassin that claimed his life however I do have my assumptions that we're dealing with a cocky rookie."**

Her eyes furrow with thought. **"What do you mean?"** Loki closed his book with a sigh, unable to make sense of the words within it. **"This killer hadn't planned on anyone stopping the traps set to destroy this place."** His fur was ready to stand on end as his paranoia was twisting into him.

Something had to be wrong. Every instinct screamed that this in itself could be a trap, but he says nothing to the group. Not wanting to make things any worse than what they are. Though he was certain most if not all assassins were still investigating the safe house they previously left behind.

 **"Evidence is everywhere to show an intruder, yet nothing valuable is stolen. They were broken yes, shattered across the grounds and halls and Hibiki is horribly mutilated."** All the girls wince at the news. Glad they didn't see the body.

Though for Wendy the smell was enough as tears still fell every once in a while. A strong whiff of decaying flesh filtered through her nostrils every few moments. Making it hard to focus on the task at hand.

 **"This is an assassin that took advantage of Hibiki's habits, she had probably been following him for quite some time and made use of his breakup with Jenny."**

Already a scenario was coming to the small Jing civilian. **"Hibiki kept a record of his schedule, and girls he was with. There was only one name that didn't have any sort of mark to show it had been completed or that there were any future plans."**

Last page in his documents revealed as much when he died...or at least when his fate was sealed. Shai couldn't help but be grateful for the archive mage's habits otherwise they'd no far less then what they did. Loki pinched his nose, feeling a headache coming.

The frustration and sheer helplessness kept growing as these assassins always seemed one step ahead of them. Questions grew with little answers. The lion spirit hit his head back against the bookshelf he was leaning on. Feeling the letter and diamond ring in his pocket.

As painful or as cruel as it may seem, he figured he would at least find Jenny, and tell her of Hibiki's fate with give her the ring and letter he found. If nothing else to give her some closure that despite the ups and downs, he still loved her.

 **"Four days ago, the last girl he had made plans to see was one named Sachiko. Depending on how its written the name can mean _'child of bliss'_ or ' _happiness'_ The assassin was probably using the name as an alias to make herself seem different and grab Hibiki's attention."**

Doing this however incriminated her. The foreign name, and the exotic clothing found, it was clear that she descended from Jing. She got close to him, hoping to get him to reveal whatever information he knew. And when he didn't talk or found out her ploy she tortured and killed him.

 **"What about the clothes? I remember Sonya mentioning how horrible Jing attire was back when you told us about the country."** It had been after she started going through her combat training.

Fang and Azura had started becoming familiar figures as they often would join them and Loki for tea. At the time the celestial mage was fascinated with how different Jing's system and goods were. Though she mentioned with a distaste expression on her face when brands of clothing and other materials were brought up.

 **"Though that is true, it's mainly for the common folk. About 90 percent of the population are poor, working hours on end at their craft and even with dark guild aid or allegiance they don't have the money for the most basic of necessities. It is very different for those high ranking in dark guilds and the aristocrats."**

No matter the territory, whether it be a civilized country full life and advancements in the arts, magic and technology, or a wasteland of death...there's always one thing that remains the same.

The rich and privileged get the best of the best, while everyone else works with what they can get. **"The clothes are handmade, with material bought and brought from other countries. Currently there are rumors that the other countries around Fiore, Joya and Desierto are helping Jing, which ones...i don't know."**

Loki twists his head as Wendy gasps. **"What?"** Carla bit her lip at the news. **"Why would anyone ally themselves with Jing? What would they get out of it?"** It was a good question, with multiple possible theories and answers.

 **"Though Jing lacks many things, dedicated killers, and precious jewels can be good bargaining tools. As well as the jade and emerald ke-oh no."** Shai's blood suddenly went cold as he cuts off his own sentence.

Swiftly he turns towards and clenches his com-lacrima. Praying that his Mistress responds. He was such a fool! Why did it take him so long to think about the value and importance of the Jade keys!? Sonya had all of them!

Despite his frantic mind racing a mile a minute with his concerns waits, letting the crystal sphere blink as it tries connecting. He swore...If Azura was responsible for their lack of communication, she will pay.

The Jing cat would relish in ripping her spiritual flesh into pieces. If anyone finds out she has the keys they would go after her even more than they already have. And who knows what experiments would be made.

Shai could only hope she was safe, sure she had the Thunder Legion, but they weren't Jing combatants, and he knows Sonya was still recovering. They would not be prepared should a dark guild get ahold of them.

 **"Come on Lady Sonya...please answer!"** For a moment it seemed like his wishes were granted, as someone had at last called him! The group quickly gathered around him as Natsu and Gajeel return hearing Shai's desperate shouts. **"Hello! Mistress I-"** Only it wasn't Sonya.

 **"Shai?! Shai dear it's Bob of Blue Pegasus. I need yours and Sonya's help! I can get ahold of her or Hibiki and the guild is under attack! We need help!"**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: So that happened~ More info, some tension, some rumors oh and Bob of Blue Pegasus sending out an sos signal~ What big fun. Hope you guys enjoy! I know I will as I finally seem to be continuing onward despite the gaps in updates.**

 **Also...Sen was talking to me after reading this chapter and gave me a request. He wanted a little bonus at the end of this chapter to add a tad bit of cheer to this very dark and depressing series...I hope you enjoy~**

 _xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxxXxXXXXxxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _Hibiki stood there in front of her, and for the first time in a long time...he felt nervous. The last time they had met, words were said, insults flew and they went their separate ways in the arms of others._

 _ **"What did you want Hibiki?"** They both looked terrible, __bloodshed eyes, wrinkled clothes and fidgeting stances. But in his eyes, she still looked radiant, like a goddess. She was holding her arm as she looked away, still feeling defensive. **"Where's Sonya? I thought things were going well."**_

 _He bit his cheek to prevent a retort. Despite having a good bond with Sonya it was completely platonic. Their behavior similar to that of business partners, as strange as it sounded. Not that Jenny ever listened to that. Especially now with the current assignments both he and she were doing in the shadows._

 _What they were doing could get them killed as Sonya had mentioned multiple times that Jing would be merciless and strike anything that stood in their way. But Hibiki couldn't say anything of the subject to anyone or risk their lives as well. And he wanted to prevent it at all costs, especially for Jenny._

 _ **"I told you. There's nothing going on between me and Sonya. What do I have to do to prove it to you! I care about Sonya-but not the way I feel for you Jenny. I love you!"** She stood there stunned, tears preparing to fall from her eyes._

 _In all the years they had been dating on and off. He never said those three magic words, not because he didn't mean them. But because he didn't want to completely be open on his feelings and get hurt again._

 _Like with what happened with Karen. But it was clear to him that their separation had to end, he couldn't keep his feelings bottled up and let things stay the way they are when soon-if Sonya's calculations were right that Jing would start the invasion. She had to know his feelings._

 _She shook her head, in complete denial. **"You're lying! I-im not doing this anymore Hibiki. I can't!"** He exhales, slowly approaching his ex. **"Jenny."** She flinches, unable to face him. _

_Even when he gets on his knee and takes ahold of her hand. **"I love you. I know that it's taken me a long time to say that to you. And I'm sorry. But know that I've always loved you, I still do. More than you could ever imagine. But I didn't want to lose you like I lost Karen. I didn't want to make the same mistakes with you."**_

 _Though she said nothing, she was listening loud and clear. Never before had she heard Hibiki sound so passionate and emotional before. Though he was a host who was known for flirting and cherishing woman._

 _He was always calm, and followed along the joyous antics with his friends, but he always chose logic and rationality over personal feelings and connections. As expected of an archive mage._

 _Her finger was suddenly hit was a cold sensation and it made her gasp and finally face him._ _A light blush was on his face as he stared at her. Smiling slightly as she glanced down at the diamond ring on her finger._

 ** _"I swear to you Jenny I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I am yours. If you want me to change, I will. If you feel jealous if I'm around another girl I will show you that it means nothing compared to being with you. I want to do things right. And it starts with this. Will you marry me?"_**

 _There was nothing stopping the river of tears from pouring down her face as she hugged him close. The gem on her finger was shining in the light. **"Yes. Oh god Hibiki yes!"** For the first time in a long time, things felt right for the both of them, as they stayed in each others arms._

 **"Ah ah ah Mr. Hibiki~ No daydreaming on me now. We're still in for a long night. If you don't answer my questions I get angry. And when i get angry you'll find yourself punished. So...let's talk."**

Back in reality he grits his teeth, once more struggling against the tight restraints against his limbs. No matter how painful it will hurt, even if this costs him his life-he will not utter a word.

 **"Let's not."** Her eyes glint with rage, surprised and offended with the defiance. **"Strike one."** He shouted in pain as his shoulder suddenly has a large bleeding hole. Breathing heavily he closes his eyes, accepting his fate.

It was all up to Sonya now. He had already hidden away the information for her to get, hopefully it would be enough to give Fiore an edge in the upcoming war. **"You can't go to sleep yet Mr. Hibiki. I'm Far from finished with you~"**

To be continued~

 **Did I say cheerful? Um. ahaha...anyways as always everyone if you guys like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review it as it means so much to see the support for this series. You guys have been rocking! Tchao for now.**


	42. Loyalty Knows No Bounds

Assassins Hand

Chapter 41-Loyalty Knows No Bounds

 **Author Notes: We're back in Jing~ Sonya and the crew last time were traveling through the desert. Poor Bixlow nearly became a Tomb Salamander's meal and now? Now we see what happens next. Shout outs first~**

 **Thank you goes to** KittyoftheNight **who fav. Then we got a thank you for** Daniela LZ **who follow. Finally** Tj56 Jayyhalewood Ice Wolf Slayer May **thank you all for following/faving I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _ **"Raiden. Well done on another successful mission. And I see you have brought someone with you."** The first time his golden eyes spotted her-he felt an attraction. She was enchanting as her gaze stayed unwavering. She was as still as a statue._

 _Remaining by the Guild Master's side. **"Sir-this is my younger brother Raiku. I would like to ask that he join Wretched Thorns."** Raiku kept a cool expression as the large muscular man studied him with a steely gaze. **"Really."** Glowing slightly._

 _Though on the inside he felt complete and utter fear trying to control him. He found himself struggling-with all his might to hold his gaze and bow on his knees in submission. -it was clear to see why this man was one of the most powerful and dangerous men in all of Jing._

 _If he was able to manipulate you with his eyes alone, the seventeen year old could only imagine the damage he could do if he was ever sent out on a mission. However Raiku was used to intimidation, as the streets of his home weren't the safest._

 _He knew how to adapt and keep a calm composure even in the greatest of danger. He refused to back down. **"Yes sir. There are reasons why I am here to join."** A grunt escaped the man as he backed away, the light in his eyes fading._

 _ **"Strong will, a mind for tactics, and an interesting elemental magic. On top of being a relative of one of my top assassins? I must say you've caught my attention. However you must prove yourself like everyone else. Sonata."** Her posture stiffened, alert._

 _Ready to serve. A bit of life flared in her dark orbs. Her master turns his attention to the two brothers. **"Raiden-bring him to the sparring area. He will duel Sonata. I want to personally see what this potential recruit is made of. Word to the wise though boy...it's best not to disappoint me."**_

When Sonya came to-she knew it was going to be a bad day. Her skin felt hot, her throat dry and her eyes stung despite sleeping through the night after trading off with Freed. Familiar symptoms she desperately did not need.

Sitting up, she winced as pain filtered through her entire body. Everything hurt-her head especially. _'Sonya...you're pushing yourself too much. We can feel your fatigue. You and the others should take it easy for the day.'_ Though Sonya could feel Azura's concern and understood it. They were by no means safe.

 _'Sonya remember my warning.'_ Hearing Fang's bark in her mind made her hiss in pain. _'Dude-she ain't feeling well! The hell are you thinking?!'_ As much as she appreciated Falk trying to come to her defense-she would've preferred the two male spirits the lack of arguments in her mind.

 **"Lady Sonya. It's my turn to accompany you today~"** Lala smiled up at her owner, eager to assist Sonya to her feet. _**'LALA!'**_ The unified yell nearly killed Sonya as she collapsed onto her knees, clutching her head in agony. Lala tsked at her fellow Jing guardians.

With a huff Lala moved in front of the hurting girl, placing her paw gently onto her forehead. _'The way things are going. Lady Sonya is going to continue whether we wish it or not. Your constant quarreling is not aiding her at all. So I can at least watch over her and help with her pains.'_

A sudden pop the rest of her loyal spirits stand before her. Minus Bunbun and Piglet...who were still napping with how early it was. **"Lala I thought you were a fucking doctor! She's in no way fit to travel."** The gentle sheep glared at her canine companion.

 **"I am. However you know as well as I do that it is not a safe place to stay. Especially with the nests of Tomb Salamanders and Lunar Scorpions around. They stayed away last night due to the flames and Sonya's knife throwing skills...but they're aggressive and eager to eat."**

Fang could only growl at her, seeing her point. Sonya sat silently, struggling to listen to their conversation. Everything felt disorienting to her, like cotton was stuffed into her head.

Though slowly-thanks to Lala, the pain and muddled feelings was dissipating. Clarity was a sweet relief as she took in her surroundings. The fire was mere embers now, barely lit-but it was dawn, the sun peeking at the horizon.

The creatures of the night were settling into their personal homes to sleep for the day. And speaking of which Freed at some point fell asleep-surprisingly runes were surrounding the group's little camp spot-offering more protection.

Of course even though extra precautions were set, like Lala said-it still wasn't safe. The runes wouldn't work with Lunar scorpions, as the strange poisonous creatures break through magic, only to sting their prey to death.

When successfully killed, the scorpion calls its clan and soon the victim is covered and turned into a temporary shelter that's eaten until nothing but bones remain. Sonya remembered reading a book in Fiore on moon magic shortly after she came into the country.

Specifically moon drip. Learning of its strange properties of breaking magic, it was actually fascinating and never saw such a thing minus the scorpions. She wasn't sure if it was due to its ability or it's creamy milk color that gave it its name. But whatever the case she wanted to avoid them at all costs.

 **"We're still far from our destination-a good three days away-and supplies despite rationing is starting to run low. Fortunately the closer we get to the town-the more ruins and stone structures that we'll be surrounded by instead of desert. I'll take it slow. And if need be-we can rest more once we reach the structures."**

As much as everyone wanted to protest. **"I promise."** Falk and Fang especially, they relented, hearing the sincerity in her voice. Were it not for the dangers Sonya would've actually considered closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

Azura sighed as she scurried up onto the woman's shoulder. **"You should summon Cerus then. Sonya-healed by Lala or not, you still don't look or feel well. And there's only so much she can do. Don't forget you're still technically under recovery period from your surgery AND your fight with Lena."**

It was true. **"I know. But that's why I said I'll take it easy, but i'm not summoning Cerus. I don't want to use him as a some sort of traveling aid. He may not hate me, it doesn't mean he likes me either. Plus it wouldn't be fair to the Thunder Legion."** All of them were suffering from the elements.

Laxus was dealing with magic overload. Though these days such an ailment was rare, it can happen with mages who are under extreme stress. The tension produces more magic much like cells in the body when injured.

On top of that, despite the cloak he was overheating, though if asked he probably wouldn't admit it. Evergreen was badly sunburned and was dealing with blisters all over her feet. Bixlow was suffering the opposite of Laxus.

His magic reserves were low due to the constant use of his magic by pouring even more power into his babies. He was still incredibly paranoid of the wildlife, making him extremely jumpy.

And lastly Freed was extremely fatigued, barely sleeping and lacking an appetite. It was a miracle all of them were still in one piece. There was only so long that miracle could last though. So quickly she got the group up, they following the routine of breakfast and traveling.

Only this time, Sonya had Lala at her side, her other spirits disappeared after aiding the group with packing up. Evergreen fanned herself, feeling sweat pour down her face. **"How are you not dying with all that wool?"**

A small chuckle escaped the aged spirit. **"We don't really feel temperatures due to being made of magic. Of course we feel pain-but one of our abilities is regulating how physical we want our bodies to be. Though in human form we're at our most powerful as well as being solid."** Sonya headache returned.

And it was only getting worse, fortunately she knew they were almost at their resting place. It was a familiar stone structure she often used as shelter back five years ago. She just needed to go a bit farther.

Only-there was no way it was going to be that easy. As the ground began to rumble. **"What the-I don't supposed earthquakes are common here?!"** Sonya could only shake her head.

Even if they were common, it was too quick. Unnatural. And that worried her. Many of the predators of Jing preferred hibernating or hiding in the sand until sundown but there was one that stuck to the day.

In general it was considered dangerous but it wouldn't cause such an eruption in the earth. However Sonya had heard some nasty rumors. One of dark guilds was supposedly experimenting with the wildlife.

Her fears were confirmed when it leaped from the ground, hissing. **"Get back!"** The group moved away just in time, unable to take their eyes off the monstrosity rising before them.

The sun reflected its gold and black scales, larger then the Fairy Tail Guildhall stood a cobra, with milky white eyes. **"What the hell is that!"** Black acid fell from its mouth in putrid clumps.

Sonya's face scrunched up as the tar separated, revealing bones and previous victim remains. Laxus turned to her, panicked. **"You didn't tell us that there were fucking snakes the size of buildings."** With a curse he zapped away from its tail.

Any lingering moment and he would've been crushed. **"We don't! But recently I had heard rumors of Dark Guilds capturing and experimenting on the wildlife. I didn't realize they could create such changes."** Its eyes...they were completely clouded.

Everyone went into combat mode. " **Garnet!"** As the group began fighting from a distance Garnet popped around Sonya's neck. **"Is there anyway of trying to communicate with the cobra?"** The snake spirit could only shake her head. For once emotions rang through the reptiles scales.

Sadness...and disappointment. It struck too close to home for Garnet, as she remembered clearly that she wasn't always like this. That before she prided over her role as a spirit. Inflicting justice on behalf of her Empress.

But now...much like her descendant she was lost due to the trauma and the pain of her past. From a once poisonous being full of pride only to be reduced to a suffering snake of death and misfortune. It takes a moment before the ex assassin gets a reply.

 **"There is no communicating. It has been tortured to the point of madness. It's only instincts being to kill and eat. It must be stopped."** Sonya tried peering into Garnet's face.

Surprised to hear emotion from her. **"Sonya move!"** Everyone shouted in dismay as the weakened assassin was wrapped. **"Ah! Again with the constriction."** Garnet gazed on as her owner struggled and fought-despite being in so much pain.

 **"I knew this was going to be a bad day! Damn you Sonata!"** Azura, Lala and even Fang alongside Falk leaped. Trying to fight back. Biting, clawing-doing whatever they could to get the overgrown beast to release their owner.

 **"Ever, Bixlow aim for the head!"** Together Freed and his fellow mages fire beams of magic. Angering and distracting it. Sonya tried twisting, meeting Laxus's eyes. He read her face loud and clear.

It needed to get taken down-no matter what. Nodding Laxus was hanging back summoning as much magic as possible. He was charging, putting as much focus into it. Though he agreed with needing to kill the cobra-he still had to be very careful.

Should his attack hit its target with his focus wavering, he could kill Sonya in the process. All he needed was for it to open its big mouth. However its captured victim refused to remain defenseless.

Just as the reptilian monstrosity brought her closer-with the intention of turning Sonya into lunch she had one hand free from the coil. And in that hand was one of her handy little storage lacrima.

 **"Garnet hang on tight!"** Gritting her teeth Sonya brought forth a long halberd, and using the momentum from the corrupt snake moving her- she stabs it. Right in the nose, Garnet's body held on a bit tighter as her descendant screeched in rage.

Whipping the two around like a rag doll, black gunk gushing out from the wound-reminding Sonya of tar with the putrid stench and consistency spewing onto her. **"Damn!'** Unable to hold the surplus of magic he summoned. Laxus released a blast of electricity, and it hits.

Garnet's eyes widened, as she and Sonya took the full hit. But that wasn't what shocked her. It was her owner cupping her hands around her small cold scales. Sonya was trying to protect her.

It didn't do anything as far as actually providing more defense from being electrocuted, though for Garnet...it meant the world. As spirits whenever their forms take too much damage-they just dissipate.

Returning to their spirit realm where they can recover from the damage they received in addition to the magic they spent. There was no point in trying to help or protect them. Under the typical mortal circumstances they couldn't die.

It was one of the biggest explanations why they were considered as nothing more than slaves under the power of mages. They were no longer magnificent deities that were both allies and enemies to those who sought their power.

No. They were tools. For their chance to see their old home and see how much has changed they had to obey the will of their key holder. Garnet was the only of the spirits to fully fall into that mentality.

Acting as a poisonous puppet. Whoever summoned her was the master she obeyed until they died or someone else summoned her. Yet...Sonya whether this was some sort of trick, or was true sincerity-cared.

She spoke to all of the spirits she's interacted with. The young ex assassin didn't even like summoning them for battle! Instead wishing to rely on her own strength. Though was trying to open up to not only the spirits-but the Thunder Legion in addition to those she has met before leaving for Jing.

Garnet found her head hurting as she began to vanish. Her body disintegrating from Sonya's warm flesh. **"Sorry Garnet."** That pained apology was the final straw. **"Sonya!"** Garnet couldn't deny it any longer.

Her final sight before returning home being her fellow spirits and Sonya's allies reaching for her fallen body. **"You foolish woman."** Though Sonya lost consciousness almost immediately after her apology.

Her injuries, fever, and the fight with the snake finally taking its toll, she felt a tear land. Hearing Garnet's statement. So full of emotion and loud in her mind. _'I will aid you...until the very end. Don't die on me you stupid-foolish assassin.'_

To be continued

 **Author Notes: PHEW! That took ages to write. With this being a long chapter and in general not a filler but a steady continuation. We got the whole crew in a serious situation and they haven't even run into the dark guilds yet.**

 **I only hope that Sen doesn't force another fricking rewrite...I don't want to do a bandit raid god dang! Sigh...hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the wait.**

 **If you guys DID enjoy this chapter/series please feel free to fav/follow/review as i appreciate what support I can get. Now though, i have other fanficts to write lol. Tchao for now.**


End file.
